Todo es ficción, una reconstrucción, pero aún así duele
by RomaX
Summary: "Así es como siempre termina. Un poco de magia, otro poco de humo, algo flotando. Pero esto no funciona sin el empuje necesario. Un poco de risa, un hombre, una mujer hermosa y amor. Empecemos de nuevo. Primero, un hombre solo. No, él no está solo… todavía. Ese es el primer paso: El hombre. Luego vienen las risas, la mujer y el amor. Míralo. Podemos empezar por aquí..
1. Chapter 1

**Todo es ficción, una reconstrucción, pero aún así duele. I**

" _Así es como siempre termina. Un poco de magia, otro poco de humo, algo flotando._

 _Pero esto no funciona sin el empuje necesario._

 _Un poco de risa, un hombre, una mujer hermosa y amor._

 _Empecemos de nuevo._

 _Primero, un hombre solo._

 _No, él no está solo… todavía._

 _Ese es el primer paso: El hombre._

 _Luego vienen las risas, la mujer y el amor._

 _Míralo._

 _Podemos empezar por aquí, aunque no es así como comienza._

 _Sin embargo es importante que empiece así, créeme._

 _El hombre entra a un bar, ve a la hermosa mujer._

 _¿Se conocen?_

 _No parecen conocerse, pero… es como que se conocieran._

 _¿Quién conoce a quién?_

 _¿Es el comienzo o el final?_

 _Ahora lo veremos._

 _Es el comienzo y el final._

 _El amor y la despedida._

 _Sé que no necesito mencionarlo, pero lo hago de todos modos:_

 _Recuerda que todo es sólo una película, una reconstrucción._

 _Pero aún así duele._

 _ **Christoffer Boe**_

" _ **Reconstruction" (Film 2003)**_

Si hubiera sabido que este día cambiaría mi vida, quizás no me hubiera levantado.

Los resortes del maldito sofá están comenzando a marcarse en mi cuerpo de manera permanente, cada día le cuesta más trabajo a mi piel retomar su forma original después de haber soportado el fierro clavado en ella toda la noche o el tiempo que ocupo para dormir.

Cada que trato de incorporarme, el maldito mueble cede ante mi peso y me da la impresión de que de un momento a otro tocaré el suelo con mi trasero. Quizás no puedo pedir mucho después de que la locura me ha orillado a tomar decisiones de este calibre y que me han traído hasta aquí.

Ya no recuerdo la última vez que dormí en un lugar descante o incluso en una cama, pero esto es así, cuando uno está determinado a perseguir un sueño tiene que atenerse a las consecuencias y yo siempre he asumido las consecuencias de mis actos. Nunca tomo una decisión sin pensarla aunque a todo el mundo le parezca lo contrario. Lo que también es verdad es que siempre accedo a mis impulsos y heme aquí.

Corrí detrás de un maldito yonki que en su momento me pareció el tipo más sexy del universo. Creí estar perdidamente enamorada y decidí tomar tres mudas de ropa y seguirlo hasta la gran manzana. Lo conocí en una fiesta de esas de las que nadie quiere hablar. Era un hombre mucho mayor que yo, con cabello largo, lleno de tatuajes y sin proyecto alguno. "Libre como el viento" me decía y en ese momento con el embrujo de su voz perdí el piso, él hablaba y la cordura desaparecía de mi mente. Lo único que quería en la vida en ese momento era estar a su lado y ser tan libre como él. Estúpidos veintidós años que te hacen actuar de manera tan inmadura. Ahora a mis veintitrés entiendo que fue un error, pero que providencialmente me trajo hasta aquí.

Nada ha sido fácil desde entonces, nunca lo ha sido en realidad, pero a pesar de mis impulsos logré darme cuenta que vivir con una banda de rock en un cuchitril de cuatro por cuatro no era precisamente lo que quería para mí y mi futuro. Todo esto aunado a que la libertad de mi compañero lo orillaba a engañarme cada martes y jueves o cualquier día de la semana. Yo lo aguanté todo porque estaba perdidamente enamorada de la imagen que tenía de él.

Un día me di cuenta que realmente no lo amaba, simplemente me había encandilado sola con la idea de vivir al límite y sin límites. Lo hice; bebí, fumé y me metí todo lo que se me puso al paso, incluidos uno que otro ser humano. Hombre, mujer, ave o mueble, no me importó en ese momento, simplemente no quería pasar por la vida sin experimentarlo todo.

El sueño de fuga se terminó tan pronto como duró el poco dinero que tenía. Entre otras muchas cosas que soporté fue el tener que mantener sus vicios y los míos. La situación llegó al límite muy pronto y no tuve más remedio que comenzar a buscar un nuevo objetivo en mi vida.

Nunca consideré realmente vivir de la carrera que había estudiado. Siempre supe que nadie vive de eso y menos en este mundito lleno de aspirantes hermosas, con cuerpos increíbles y estaturas portentosas. Yo no poseo ninguna de las cualidades que el mundo del espectáculo requiere, a pesar de ello, ha sido mi única tabla de salvación. La actuación pudo hacer conmigo lo que no logró ninguna terapia, psicólogo o psiquiatra. Pero lo dicho, nadie vive de eso y yo no soy la excepción.

Logré un papel en una obra de teatro en la que alabaron mi trabajo y hasta un premio gané por ello, sin embargo eso no ha cambiado mi vida en absoluto. He logrado mantenerme paupérrimamente con mi trabajo de mesera que es el que realmente me provee de lo poco que tengo.

Recibí buenas críticas aunque escasas y finalmente recibí una propuesta para participar en una película. En ese momento sentí que todo cambiaría, que mi vida mediocre daría un giro de ensueño. Nuevamente me equivoqué, la película fue tan mala que ha pasado sin pena ni gloria a pesar de haber tenido que realizar mi primer semi desnudo frente a la cámara. De nada me valió y me importa muy poco haberlo hecho, pero me demostró que definitivamente los cuentos de hadas en este negocio no existen y me aterrizó de golpe de nuevo a la realidad. Lo que verdaderamente soy, es una pésima mesera en una gran ciudad sin posibilidad de aspirar a más.

He decidido esperar, no sé qué, pero esperar a que la vida tome una decisión sobre mi futuro. Yo no pienso ponerme a la tarea de pensar e ilusionar, pues cada vez que lo hago termino terriblemente decepcionada y deprimida. No más; si algo ha de pasar, pasará y ya.

Odio despertarme temprano pero para mi fortuna, toda esta semana he tenido que sustituir a una compañera que se reportó enferma aunque sé que se fue de vacaciones con el tipo que conoció en último fin de semana. Para mí mucho mejor, pues puedo atender en el horario nocturno que es el que mayores propinas deja y no en el matutino en el que estoy estancada desde hace meses por ser tan mala mesera. No sirvo ni para eso.

La semana ha sido muy buena y seguramente ahora mejorará por ser fin de semana. Finalmente podré ahorrar lo suficiente para cualquier eventualidad, porque compara un maldito colchón no puedo, pues en el minúsculo departamento en el que vivimos hacinado no cabemos más que mi estorboso sofá y yo.

Que triste debe ser mi vida donde la mayor expectativa que tengo es comprar un colchón, pero definitivamente no quiero pensar en ello, cada día tiene su afán y por lo pronto lo único que pretendo es sobrevivir el de hoy.

La hora de llegada es importante porque debemos hacer el cambio de turno y preparar todo para la llegada de los locos jóvenes de fiesta de fin de semana. En ocasiones pienso que debería ser yo la que estuviera del otro lado de la barra o sentada en esa mesa esperando a que una como yo me atendiera. Sueño, sé que sueño con cosas imposibles, quizás esté condenada a ser la peor mesera del universo el resto de mi vida.

Mi madre me repite cada que tiene oportunidad que soy una mujer inteligente y que bien podría dedicarme a otra cosa. No sé si tenga razón o simplemente es el cariño de madre el que la enceguece y ve en mí lo que nadie más puede, incluso yo somos incapaces de ver.

Es verdad que sueño con algún día formar una familia y salir de esto, más allá de eso, lo que me quita el sueño con frecuencia es el terror de no poder ser madre. Quisiera poder criar a un hijo y evitarle los errores que mis padres cometieron conmigo. Un sueño más que tendré que guardar en la gaveta de pendientes de vida hasta que algo cambie. Por lo pronto sólo pretendo vivir al máximo y no perderme por un instante lo que la vida me ofrece, aunque por el momento nada sea excitante o interesante.

He pasado tanto tiempo sumida en mis pensamientos y ensueños que se me ha hecho tarde de nuevo. Al paso que voy me correrán de nuevo y ni siquiera del puesto que realmente tengo, sino del sustituto. Corro como loca hasta la parada de autobús y gracias a mi estupidez ni si quiera he reparado en que no he tenido tiempo ni de pasar el peine por mi cabello, cosa que se está haciendo costumbre. Hace años lo hice en mi época de estudiante pero traté de cambiarlo para mi trabajo en el teatro. Francamente ahora me importa poco, aunque el capitán me repita constantemente que mi trabajo es de atención al púbico y que mi apariencia sí importa.

La mirada reprobatoria de mis compañeros me da un cálido recibimiento y culmina con la voz exasperada del capitán de meseros.

-De nuevo tarde Anderson. Al paso que vas, el dueño terminará poniéndote a lavar platos en el mejor de los casos. Ponte el uniforme y a trabajar. Te tocan las mesas 15, 6 y 8.

Maldigo a mi suerte y al resto del universo, si tan sólo pusiera un poco de atención de cuando en cuando. Para comenzar, nunca recuerdo la maldita numeración de las mesas y me las tengo que arreglar observando cuales son las que mis compañeras no atienden, por eliminación deduzco cuales me tocan a mí y para seguir, seguramente me han dejado aquellas en las que nadie se quiere sentar, ya sea porque están muy cerca del baño, de la cocina o de la puerta.

Ahí está. En cuanto he terminado de ponerme el estúpido y ridículo uniforme, salgo sólo para encontrarme con lo que suponía, las malditas mesas vacías son las que a mí me tocan. No necesité ir a una escala para dotados para darme cuenta de que realmente soy estúpida. Aunque suene ilógico soy una estúpida inteligente o más bien, una inteligente estúpida. Lo que sea, pero ahora tendré que picarme los ojos el resto de la noche porque seguramente no tendré a nadie que atender. Terminaré barriendo y lavando el piso para no aburrirme y ayudarle a los garroteros.

Me coloco detrás de la barra, quizás así por lo menos pueda empujar uno que otro vaso para que se deslice sobre ella en ese movimiento hipnótico que hace detenerse el tiempo por un instante.

El lugar comienza a abarrotarse y a pesar de ello nadie se sienta en ninguna de mis mesas. Afortunadamente el barman se apiada de mi y desliza con suavidad el primer vaso de la noche. Recibe una sonrisa de agradecimiento de mi parte, pues su gesto me parece tierno. Mis compañeras tuercen la boca cada vez que él lo hace, el empuja un poco y yo termino de empujar para que ellas lo reciban. Comienza a ser divertido.

Llevo horas de pie esperando a que algo pase y el maldito deslizar de vasos ya me aburrió. Me pierdo en mis pensamientos mientras mi mano mecaniza el movimiento. Ojalá y me pagaran lo suficiente por soñar despierta, pero si no recibo una sola propina esta noche habré perdido mi gran oportunidad, pues solamente me quedará un día de fin de semana y de vuelta a mi austero turno matutino.

Una idea surca mi mente y me emociona estrepitosamente. Ya sé que hacer con el dinero que gane. Sin darme cuenta, por la emoción momentánea he empujado el último vaso con mayor fuerza de la debida y ha ido a parar al suelo con la respectiva mirada asesina de mi compañera destinataria. Por un instante el silencio invade el lugar y yo siento todas las miradas sobre mí, un súbito calor asciende por mi rostro enrojeciéndolo por completo, no puedo verlo pero lo siento con toda claridad. Mis manos comienzan a sudar y no atino más que a bajar la mirada y buscar con prontitud el recogedor y la escobilla para recoger el desastre y atenerme a las consecuencias. Ahora, aparte de no recibir una sola propina tendré que pagar el trago que acabo de tirar, con su respectivo vaso.

Un resoplido que brota desde mi impotencia acompaña el movimiento de mi mano con la escobilla, cada maldito pedazo de cristal significa una frustración más acumulada en mi costal.

En mi campo visual entran un par de tenis grises y por un momento pienso que se trata del capitán de meseros que viene a regañarme y a cobrarme en este preciso instante la copa rota, pero caigo en cuenta que él no puede estar usando un par de zapatos tenis, así que al no percatarme de ningún otro movimiento en ellos, levanto la mirada para ver quien se ha aproximado hasta ahí.

Sé que suena demasiado cinematográfico, pero detrás de su cabeza se encuentra una de las luces del techo y no alcanzo a ver su rostro a contraluz, al instante siguiente lo único que alcanzo a ver es una mano que se aproxima a mi rostro acompañada de una voz.

-¿Te ayudo?

La situación me agarra desprevenida, me incorporo mientras respondo amablemente al desconocido.

-No gracias, ya terminé.

Lo que no era del todo verdad, pero me sucede a menudo, cuando algo me toma por sorpresa mis nervios responden por mí sin siquiera percatarme de si lo que digo es coherente o no. Su estatura me obliga a levantar nuevamente la cabeza pues de lo contrario únicamente miraría la muralla de su pecho.

En la media penumbra en la que nos encontramos y el mismo reflector sobre mis ojos me impide verlo con claridad, solo alcanzo a percibir su estructura corporal. Su voz vuelve a resonar en mis oídos, lo que es extraño pues el ruido del ambiente sería suficiente como para no escuchar con claridad.

-Yo lo pago, no te preocupes.

Nuevamente soy presa de mi nerviosismo y desconozco el por qué. Siempre he sido extrañamente tímida y huraña, si algo me cuesta un trabajo descomunal es tratar con personas que no conozco. El extraño seguramente espera una respuesta de mi parte pero estoy imposibilitada para articularla, cualquier cantidad de pensamientos cruzan por mi mente, desde un "no gracias" hasta un "gracias, que amable" pero ninguno de ellos sale de mi boca. Para cuando logro cobrar conciencia de mi cuerpo nuevamente, el tipo ya se encuentra de espaldas a mí mientras intercambia un diálogo con el capitán para finalmente verlo partir sin siquiera haberle visto la cara.

Al capitán se le congela una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro hasta que el susodicho sale del establecimiento para perderla de inmediato y aproximarse a mi como saeta. Alarga su brazo y toma el mío con firmeza para dirigirme hacia la cocina. Yo estoy tan desconcertada que no atino a resistirme a pesar de que su gesto raya en la brusquedad. Una vez que hemos llegado a la cocina me encara.

-¿Qué le dijiste al cliente?

Su pregunta no tiene sentido para mí y mucho menos su molestia. Mi respuesta es honesta y francamente comienza a molestarme su actitud.

-Nada. No le dije nada, ¿por qué?

El tipo aprieta la mandíbula y resopla un poco sobre mi rostro lo que me produce una clara sensación nauseabunda. Mueve su cabeza en sentido negativo y atina a articular un esbozo de regaño o algo parecido.

-Pues ha dejado pagado lo que rompiste y además ha dejado propina para ti. Mira, yo no sé de tus mañas o qué diablos crees que es este lugar, pero a pesar de que es un lugar de esparcimiento, de ninguna manera pienso permitir que se preste a que los clientes piensen que puede ser un lugar propicio para algún tipo de intercambio de servicios. ¿Me explico? ¿He sido claro?...

Francamente no entiendo una palabra de lo que acaba de decir, pero lo peor es que mi cerebro se ha quedado anclado a la primera parte de su discurso. ¿El tipo aquél ha pagado lo que he roto y además ha dejado propina para mí? Es por demás extraño, aunado a que tampoco entiendo el motivo del regaño del imbécil que tengo de frente. Finalmente alcanzo a escuchar el final de su oración.

-…que por bonita todo se puede solucionar.

¿Bonita yo? Puedo ser todo menos bonita, pero eso no es relevante. La verdad es que no he entendido un ápice y además el tipo termina tomando mi mano y depositando en ella unos billetes solo para continuar mientras se aleja.

-Lo demás me lo quedo yo para cubrir el costo de lo que rompiste.

Por inercia cierro el la mano con los billetes y aprieto el puño pues tengo unas ganas enormes de partirle la cara al imbécil, pero no tengo ni idea de lo que acaba de pasar. Por otro lado, no puedo darme el lujo de perder el trabajo justo ahora. Guardo los billetes sin contarlos y regreso a la barra. El resto de la noche transcurre sin novedad alguna.

Al regresar a casa estoy tan cansada de estar parada sin hacer nada que siento que las piernas y los pies me van a reventar de un momento a otro. Me recuesto sobre mi viejo sofá y trato de recapitular el evento de esta noche. Por más que intento no logro entender nada todavía, pero recuerdo que los billetes los guardé en la falda para posteriormente guardarlos sin más en la bolsa de mis jeans. Meto mi mano para contar la única propina que he recibido esta noche. No puedo salir de mi estupefacción al darme cuenta de que se tratan de billetes de cien dólares. Son cinco y los cuento y recuento una y otra vez. No puedo creer que el desconocido haya dejado una "propina" de ese calibre y además sin razón alguna. Concluyo que debió haberse equivocado y siento un vuelco en el estómago. De pronto todo cobra sentido, ahora entiendo el por qué de la molestia del estúpido capitán, no sé qué diablos habrá pasado por su cabeza al percatarse el monto de la supuesta propina, pero de seguro nada bueno u honesto.

El evento no deja de incomodarme y no por el hecho de haberme ganado de golpe esa cantidad, lo que me perturba es que no me lo gané, que no hice nada y pero aún, tengo la certeza de que el pobre individuo se equivocó sobre manera y seguramente quería dejar unos cinco dólares en lugar de quinientos. Casi no puedo conciliar el sueño, pero una idea me tranquiliza, seguramente el hombre al darse cuenta de su error regresará para pedir que le devuelva la cantidad, así que decido que mañana llevaré el dinero conmigo pues no podría dormir tranquila si no lo regreso, de lo contrario sería casi un robo el no hacerlo.

Como he pasado horas pensando en el asunto y peleando con el sinnúmero de resortes en mi espalda, que bien pueden ser tres pero se sienten infinitos, me he desvelado nuevamente o más bien he amanecido pensando.

Mis amigos seguramente están por levantarse y no quiero que me vean despierta pues seguramente me cuestionaran el por qué. Me esfuerzo por conciliar el sueño hasta que finalmente lo logro.

En esta ocasión he llegado temprano, no quiero que el tipo llegue y yo no esté. Siento la necesidad imperiosa de devolver ese dinero que ahora mismo lo siento como mal habido y quema en las manos. Me coloco el estúpido uniforme y espero que el día de hoy me correspondan mesas mejor colocadas que ayer, pues si devuelvo el dinero de la propina no habré ganado nada la noche anterior y necesito recuperarme.

Para mi fortuna y a pesar de lo molesto que se encontraba la noche anterior, el capitán me ha asignado mesas normales y no las malditas en las que nadie se sienta. Me hago el firme propósito de que el día de hoy me aplicaré para no olvidar o confundir los pedidos.

Parte de la noche transcurre sin mayor contratiempo, salvo uno que otro pedido complejo de esos que preferiría no atender "con esto, sin el otro, menos de aquello, una pizca de más allá…" son una verdadera pesadilla para mí pues aunado a tener que recordar esos detalles, no dejo de pensar en que el misterioso tipo no aparece y peor aún, no había reparado en el hecho de que ni siquiera le vi la cara, ¿cómo pretendo devolverle el dinero si ni siquiera podré reconocerlo? Me había tranquilizado la idea de que llegaría directamente a pedir lo suyo, pero entre pedido y pedido he caído en cuenta de que pudiera no ser así. ¿Qué tal que por decencia simplemente pretende que yo lo devuelva por iniciativa propia? ¿En ese caso cómo sabré que es él? Toda esta lluvia de ideas ha impedido que me concentre lo suficiente como lo tenía previsto, por el contrario, estoy más perdida que nunca.

Trato en vano de leer en la mirada de todos los cliente, quisiera saber si cualquiera de ellos podría ser él, luego me percato de que el hombre tenía cierto tipo de complexión y ahora comienzo a descartar los que creo que no se acercan a la imagen que tengo grabada en mi cabeza.

De pronto me descubro ensimismada clavando profundamente mi mirada en la de un cliente que podría tener los rasgos físicos del hombre que busco, el tipo me mira con extrañeza y me repite el pedido por enésima vez. Un bullicio pretende sacarme de mi escrutinio pero no me lo permito pues estoy casi segura que es él y que está disimulando por alguna razón. Aunque en su mirada comienzo a percibir enfado no quiero desistir.

Finalmente logro terminar de tomar el pedido cuando la voz exasperada del hombre termina por convencerme de que es imposible que sea él. El hombre de la noche anterior no me hablaría de esa manera y mucho menos en ese tono.

Camino con una sonrisa estúpida el los labios pues me percato de que comienzo a idealizar a un personaje que ni siquiera conozco. Entrego la nota en la cocina y a mi regreso me veo interceptada por el capitán de meseros quien me truena los dedos mientras dice casi gritando.

-La nueve Anderson, rápido.

Me quedo con la maldición en la boca y de mala gana me aproximo a la mesa que el desgraciado capitán me acaba de mandar. Ni siquiera reparo en que esa mesa no es una de las que me corresponde.

-¿Qué van a ordenar?

Mi tono no es el más cordial por culpa del capitán y además considero que me quiere castigar al asignarme a la mesa más concurrida de la noche. Están apelmazados un grupo de hombres que ríen a carcajadas estrepitosamente hasta que guardan silencio al unísono al verme frente a ellos. Clavo mi mirada en la libreta, si de por sí me es difícil retener los pedidos de una mesa de cuatro, debo poner mayor atención en una mesa con tantas personas.

Uno a uno va realizando su pedido y me extraña un poco lo ordenado del asunto, pareciera que estuvieran coordinados o en espera de algo, pero agradezco que sea de esa manera pues usualmente cuando una mesa está así de concurrida, la mayoría platica al mismo tiempo que otro ordena lo que genera un caos insoportable. Sin despegar la vista de mi libreta, mentalmente cuento los regazos que mi vista alcanza a percibir y deduzco que estoy a punto de terminar. Cuando mis cálculos me indican que voy por el último, agradezco que así sea.

-Así que tu nombre es Gillian.

Supongo que he abierto los ojos más allá de lo normal pues la mesa completa comienza a reía a carcajadas, pero omito el hecho y levanto la mirada a la voz de la que provino la afirmación acerca de mi nombre. Es él, en el momento en el que le veo no queda lugar a dudas. En un movimiento irracional de mi parte, dirijo mi mano hacia el distintivo en el cual se puede leer mi nombre lo que produce un incremento en las risas de los integrantes de la mesa. Ahora me siento totalmente avergonzada y molesta pues desconozco el motivo que les produce tal hilaridad, me parece que se burlan de mí, así que mi rostro cambia de talante de inmediato y mi seriedad es acompañada por el tono de mi voz.

-¿Qué desea?

En ese instante caigo presa del enojo y he olvidado por completo mi firme intención de regresarle el dinero, así que insisto pues tengo unas enormes ganas de tirarles algo en la cara o por lo menos salir corriendo, así que trato de controlarme y repito la misma pregunta, pero su respuesta es la que termina con darle la puntilla al asunto.

-Deseo saber si tu nombre es Gillian.

El resto se desternilla de risa mientras él comienza a intentar callarlos sin ningún resultado. Por encima de las carcajadas alzo la voz para dar por terminado el circo del que aparentemente soy el payaso.

-En seguida le pido a mi compañera que termine de tomarle la orden.

Me doy la vuelta y las risas van disminuyendo en canon, cuando casi todas han cesado me giro intempestivamente, meto mi mano en el bolsillo de la minifalda y tomo los billetes, regreso sobre mis pasos y termino por colocar con firmeza los billetes sobre la mesa, quizás con un poco más de fuerza de la que había previsto, lo que termina por acallar todas las risas y finalizo mi escena con una frase que desconozco de donde ha salido pues ni siquiera la he pensado.

-Y le regreso su propina pues anoche se ha equivocado terriblemente.

Giro nuevamente y me alejo con rapidez. Ahora todos guardan silencio en esa mesa hasta que una voz que proviene de ella irrumpe para nuevamente producir un estallido de carcajadas.

-La chaparrita tiene su carácter.

Literalmente nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan humillada en mi vida, siento un nudo en la garganta. No quiero que el llanto brote de mis ojos, me repito un y otra vez que el tipo es un imbécil peor que el capitán de meseros. Le pido a la primera mesera con la que me encuentro que los atienda por mí y para convencerla le digo que dejan muy buena propina y además son muchos hombres. Lo último lo digo a sabiendas de la fama de mi compañera y su gusto por saltar de cama en cama a la primera de cambio.

Estoy enfurecida y avergonzada, comienzo a cambiarme y cuando termino me dirijo a la salida, el capitán me intercepta y con mi mejor cara le pido que me deje ir, que me siento muy mal y que le repondré con creces las horas que me faltan, pero en mi turno habitual, pues no pienso correr el riesgo de volverme a encontrar con este tipo. No con mucho agrado pero el capitán acepta y seguramente llevo el rostro descompuesto pues no he tenido que decir más para convencerlo.

Decido caminar al departamento a pesar de la hora. No quiero confrontarme con las preguntas incómodas de mis compañeros y además estoy a punto de llorar y no me gusta que me vean hacerlo.

Para cuando llego a mi ahora anhelado sofá, he logrado sacar toda la furia de mi interior y sólo quiero dormir. Había tenido días malos y éste, pero no podría quedarme con eso guardado para siempre, había decidido dejarlo pasar y continuar con la faena del la semana. Afortunadamente el lunes era mi día libre por lo que no tendría que regresar a ese lugar y que ahora me parecía insoportable, así que me quedé metida en mi incómodo sofá el resto del día. Leí, dormí y comí lo poco que me quedaba, pues tras mi fin de semana de fracaso no había logrado reunir un céntimo. La depresión pudo conmigo el resto del día, me sentí inútil y estúpida.

La depresión logró hacerme descansar lo que los resortes del sillón no me permitían, así que para el martes estaba completamente repuesta para continuar. A diferencia del resto de mis días laborables, en esta ocasión me levanté temprano y llegué a muy buena hora al trabajo, de alguna forma tendría que compensar el haberme salido temprano el domingo que es uno de los días con más carga.

Para mi fortuna el capitán de mi turno no era el mismo que el de la noche, así que me sentí libre de tener que dar explicaciones. El día comenzó a transcurrir con normalidad, un desayuno por acá, un café por allá, nada fuera de lo normal o con alto grado de complejidad. No me había percatado, pero ya comenzaba a ser rutinario.

Me encontraba en la cocina ordenando el último pedido que había tomado, cuando el capitán entró y me llamó.

-Anderson, necesito que atiendas la nueve.

Su petición me causó extrañeza pues apenas hacía unos instantes que había entrado a la cocina, no lo suficiente como para que considerara que estaba retrasada con las mesas. Cuando crucé el umbral de la puerta vi al hombre de la otra noche ahí sentado como si nada y sentí un vuelco en el estómago, pero en esta ocasión no saldría corriendo, si pretendía seguirse burlando de mí me iba a conocer. Me acerqué con calma y una vez que me encontraba al borde de la mesa clavé mi mirada en la libreta y con tono neutro le pregunté que deseaba ordenar. Él se encontraba observando a través de la ventana el pasar de los autor por lo que lo tomé por sorpresa.

-Deseo disculparme contigo. Mis amigos en ocasiones se comportan como adolescentes. No era mi intención ofenderte.

Yo continúo sin apartar la mirada de la libreta y a pesar de que su tono suena sincero, repito mi pregunta haciendo caso omiso a su disculpa.

Escucho como la silla se desliza en el suelo y para cuando atino a levantar la mirada, él se dirige con rapidez hacia la puerta. No sé como reaccionar en ese momento, la sensación de que he ido demasiado lejos me invade de pronto. No sé si llamarle y disculparme, pero para cuando ese pensamiento cruza mi mente, él esta haciendo lo propio con la calle. El esfuerzo ahora es en vano, quizás tuve la intención y apenas mi rostro alcanzó a reaccionar demasiado tarde. Cuando vuelvo la mirada hacia la mesa, me percato de que ha olvidado una pequeña caja sobre ella. La tomo con rapidez y corro a la entrada para gritarle. No conozco su nombre, pero grito "señor" en varias ocasiones, pero la larga zancada del hombre lo ha llevado muy lejos del alcance de mi voz. Pienso en correr para alcanzarlo pero es inútil pues sé que con mis piernas tan cortas no lo lograré. A lo lejos veo como toma el autobús y entonces sí creo que no tiene remedio, que lo único que puedo hacer es entregarle el paquete al capitán pues seguramente el hombre volverá a recogerlo. Regreso sobre mis pasos y al dirigirme a buscar al capitán reparo en la pequeña caja que sostengo en mis manos y me sobresalto al leer mi nombre en un pequeño sobre pegado a ella. No me percato de ello pero me detengo en medio del lugar, saco la tarjeta que viene dentro del pequeño sobre y leo una y otra vez.

"No me equivoqué contigo la otra noche. Aprende a aceptar un regalo cuando se te presenta. DD."

Al abrir la caja me encuentro con un anillo, enrollados dentro de la argolla, los cinco billetes de cien dólares y al verlo me descoloca toda. No entiendo nada, es inverosímil lo que estoy viendo. A mí no me pasan estas cosas; estas cosas no le pasan a nadie.

La voz de un anciano que es cliente regular me saca del trance, pero no para mejorar la situación, por el contrario, la empeora sobremanera.

-Dile que sí…

Yo sólo atino a dirigir mi mirada hacia la barra donde desayuna el viejo y no sé qué expresión tendré en mi rostro pero le da pie a continuar.

-…A mí no se me ocurrió proponerle matrimonio así a mi mujer. Quizás si lo hubiera hecho así aún seguiríamos juntos.

Masculló algo más y se giro para dedicarse a comer con parsimonia como todas las mañanas. No logré entender el resto de lo que decía entre dientes, pero me negaba a creer que eso era lo que significaba el contenido de la caja. Mil ideas pasaron mor mi cabeza pero hubo una que me movió fibras que antes no había sentido que existieran ¿y si no volvía? Por el recado en la tarjeta me daba la impresión que con eso finiquitaba el anécdota. Finalmente me había logrado entregar la "propina" y esta vez no tendría nada a qué regresar. De ninguna manera consideré que la opción que había planteado el viejo fuer plausible. No lo conozco, no sé su nombre y por más que pareciera una escena de película cursi, mi cerebro se repetía que esas historias no existen, son mentiras, no son incluso posibles.

Mi mente descartaba una y otra vez esa posibilidad en específico y sobre todo después de que un día le siguió al otro sin que el hombre misterioso apareciera. Traté de convencerme de que ya no lo haría nunca más, que aquello quedaría como una historia que podría contarle a mis hijos, si es que algún día los tenía.

Me molestaba sorprenderme por lo menos una vez por día esperando verlo aparecer por la puerta o peor aún, imaginar su silueta en la mesa nueve. Por las noches también me sorprendía pensando en él y tratando de reconstruir sus facciones en mi memoria. Reparé tan poco en ello que resultaba tarea difícil, algo me había anclado a tres características que no borraría de mi recuerdo nunca; el color de sus ojos, el tamaño de su nariz y sus labios, sobre todo el inferior.

Siempre me percibí como una persona con tendencias obsesivas pero esto rayaba en la enfermedad. Traté de trabajarlo cada noche, pero el remedio parecía peor que la enfermedad. Entre más impetuoso mi intento por olvidarlo y dejarlo de lado, mayor mi fijación.

Afortunadamente el tiempo comenzó a hacer su labor y poco a poco su imagen dejó de estar presente en mi mente. A pesar de eso y sin razón aparente, guardé el dinero junto con el anillo y la caja. No sé qué esperaba que pasara con eso, ni que objetivo tenía, pero fue lo que me indicó mi impulso y en esta ocasión le hice caso.

Mi vida volvió a la monotonía habitual y es que el extraño evento con este hombre había logrado imprimir un sabor distinto a mis días, pero todo pasa. De cuando en cuando y solamente para romper la infernal rutina, conseguía acudir ocasionalmente a alguno que otro casting, pero sólo a aquellos que no interfirieran con mi horario de trabajo. No creí quedar en ninguno y menos conseguir alguno remunerado, me bastaría con hacer lo que me gusta de vez en cuando, pero como dicen en este mundito y me suena absolutamente estúpido, "no había tenido suerte." Como si la suerte sirviera de algo, en este trabajo en cualquier otro.

Un día conseguí que me llamaran a una segunda vuelta y sentí que había sido un triunfo. Una de mis compañeras y yo brincábamos de gusto por un espejismo pero me supo a señal divina, por un instante creí que lo lograría, que finalmente tendría la oportunidad de volver a actuar. Pero la decepción no se hizo esperar mucho y cuando mi compañera leyó en el periódico que la obra para la que yo había audicionado se estrenaría pronto con otra actriz, me pesó más su frustración que la mía, yo ya estaba acostumbrada.

Ese día salí del trabajo con el periódico en la mano y perdida en mis pensamientos comencé a caminar a la parada de autobús. Imaginaba que sería una anciana amargada que le vociferaría al mundo entero que en tal o cual obra pude haber aparecido si no hubiera sido por las malas decisiones de los empresarios teatrales. Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro al imaginarme claramente coleccionando periódicos donde no figuraría mi nombre nunca, tan solo para mostrarlos como prueba negativa, "En esta obra iba a ser la protagonista".

-Que gusto verte sonreír.

La voz me sacó de balance, me giré de inmediato sobre mi propio eje para encontrarme con el muro de su pecho y posteriormente con sus ojos verdes. No pude articular palabra, no estaba preparada para eso en ese momento o quizás en ningún otro.

Su sonrisa perfecta me mostró sus dientes blancos y por fin me perdí en cada detalle de su fisionomía para después pasar a su anatomía. Guardó silencio y espero a que acabara mi escrutinio.

-¿Ya acabaste o prefieres que me gire?

Nuevamente me tomó por sorpresa, pero en esta ocasión fue una carcajada la que arrancó de mi garganta, su sonrisa se amplió y al poco tiempo comenzó a reír junto conmigo, hasta que paró de golpe y su semblante se tornó serio.

-Creí que lo mejor eran tus ojos, pero me equivoqué.

Creo que mi mirada preguntó por mí, pues su respuesta o continuación de la oración no se hizo esperar.

-Es la mejor que he escuchado en mucho tiempo, es contagiosa… tu risa.

Hizo una pausa y se colocó a mi lado poniendo su mano sobre mi cintura como dándome paso hacia un lugar indeterminado.

-Te invito un café.

Giré para mirarlo a los ojos pues la verdad no entendí su gesto corporal y el lo interpretó de otra manera. Se encogió de hombros e hizo una mueca tan simpática que parecía un cachorro sonriendo, si es que eso existe. Achicó los ojos, sonrió y finalmente rectificó.

-Es verdad, debes estar harta de cafés, ¿el cine te parece mejor opción?

El cine no me parecía en lo absoluto una mejor opción, pero oficialmente me estaba invitando a algo, así que de inmediato decidí aceptar. No me gusta andar con rodeos o por lo menos no todo el tiempo y en definitiva este hombre era una excepción a toda regla. No articulé palabra pero comencé a caminar sin dejar de sentir con toda claridad el tamaño de su mano sobre mi cintura, parecía abarcarla en su totalidad. Sin preámbulo solté una de esas frases que no pienso y salen así de la nada.

-¿Y mi acompañante tienen nombre o tengo que referirme a él como doble "D"?

Comenzó a reír de nuevo y por un momento pensé que no contestaría, sobre todo por la forma en la que comenzó con su respuesta.

-Doble "D", suena a talla de sostén. David, mi nombre es David.

Supuse que tendría que esperar a conocer el significado de la segunda "D" o quizás no llegaríamos hasta ese punto. En verdad me interesaba poco saber su apellido o segundo nombre o lo que fuera que significara la "D" faltante.

Extrañamente no volvimos a pronunciar una sola palabra más. Yo no pregunté nada y él tampoco lo hizo, pero por extraño que parezca no me sentí incómoda con ello, me perdí en mis pensamientos y en llenar la totalidad de mis alveolos del aire que respiraba junto a él. Me sentí estúpida por un momento, pero fue uno de los pensamientos primarios que me acompañaron durante todo el trayecto, junto con la sensación del tacto de su mano, que nunca retiro de su lugar. Parecía haber encontrado acomodo perfecto y no se separó de ahí ni un solo instante. Su aroma era muy particular, una mezcla de cosas, pero que fácilmente podría identificarlo como único pues no recordaba haber estado cerca de otro hombre con un olor parecido.

Todo en esto era extraño y retaba a mi subconsciente a cada paso, no quería sobre interpretar nada y bloqué cualquier tipo de pensamiento al respecto. Me dejé llevar por el momento solamente, a pesar de que me asaltó la duda del por qué no fuimos al cine más cercano a donde nos encontrábamos. Caminamos hasta el metro y caballerosamente pagó los pases. Yo ignoraba cuales eran sus planes, pero tampoco pregunté. A diferencia de lo que pensé en un inicio, ahora me parecía que él sabía a la perfección a dónde nos dirigíamos. Por la hora, los vagones iban llenos lo que nos obligó a mantenernos de pié todo el trayecto.

En cuanto logramos entrar, el tumulto nos forzó a ir demasiado cerca. No me molestaba en lo absoluto el contacto con su cuerpo y creo que me incomodó más que el vagón comenzara a vaciarse y nos brindara más espacio. Se separó de mí y se colocó a mi lado y supuse que pensaba en que quizás me incomodaría la excesiva cercanía.

Frente a él y dándole la espalda, se encontraba un señor poco más alto que yo que sostenía un periódico en sus manos. Cuando alcé la mirada descubrí que mi acompañante leía por encima del hombro del señor, su estatura se lo permitía. La escena me pareció hilarante y traté en vano contener una carcajada, él giró su rostro y me sonrió al tiempo que me cuestionaba con la mirada, no entendía que me había causado tanta gracia. En ese momento el metro se detuvo de golpe y sin previo aviso, lo que me arrojó con fuerza contra él. Por tratar de defenderme de golpear mi rostro contra su pecho, levanté los antebrazos al tiempo que mi rostro. Él, que venía sostenido de uno de los tubos con una de sus manos, utilizó el brazo que le quedaba libre para asirme con fuerza por la cintura para evitar mi inminente caída.

Algo sucedió en ese momento, el universo se detuvo. Su mirada se clavó en la mía y su rostro comenzó a aproximarse peligrosamente. Sus labios cada vez más cerca de los míos se detuvieron un instante, como pidiendo permiso, pero tampoco esperaron respuesta. No fue necesario pues cerré mis ojos y me dejé embriagar por un segundo por el aroma de su aliento. Mis labios se entreabrieron y entonces sucedió. Sus labios profundizaron de inmediato, su brazo apretó mi cintura con mayo fuerza hasta lograr que el resto de mi cuerpo se pegara al suyo. Algo que no había sentido nunca antes atravesó todo mi cuerpo y me hizo estremecer. Su lengua rozó la mía y no se contuvo, sin pudor arremetió en una primera lucha poco menos que voraz, yo a mi vez no evité ningún impulso que naciera de mis entrañas, respondí en igual o mayor medida hasta que el jalón intempestivo del metro arrancando de nuevo, nos separó. Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con su verde mirada que me sonreía y yo respondí de la misma manera sonriendo con todo mi rostro y si es posible, con todo mi cuerpo.

El brazo que me sostenía por la cintura subió hasta mis hombros y me cobijó hasta que llegamos a la estación que él tenía prevista. A partir de ese momento casi nada me importó, todo aquello parecía un sueño y no quise pensar en nada por miedo a romper el embrujo.

Desde el momento en el que me rodeó con su brazo no me soltó más, en cuanto el metro se detuvo únicamente tomó mi manó y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. La sensación de naturalidad en su acción me sorprendió tanto como mi propia sensación de cotidianidad.

Estaba en una nube que acompañaba mis pasos, no sentía el suelo que pisaba y lo peor que se que en menos de una hora este hombre me había hecho sentir cosas que nunca antes había sentido. Todo era diferente con él, parecía una novela rosa y cursi, a excepción del beso que de casto no tuvo absolutamente nada.

Mientras esperábamos en la fila de la taquilla me jaló para que mi cuerpo quedara junto al suyo nuevamente, pero sin soltar nuestras manos entrelazadas. Pasó nuestras manos hacia atrás de mi cintura sin permitir que se soltaran, apretó con fuerza su antebrazo sobre mi cintura y volvió a besarme. En esta ocasión no esperó ni un instante ni pidió permiso alguno. Nos perdimos ahí sin ser conscientes del mundo que giraba a nuestro alrededor. Un par de señoras que se encontraban en la fila detrás de nosotros, aclararon la garganta para indicarnos que debíamos avanzar. Reímos mientras avanzamos y él depositaba muchos besos de piquito sobre mis labios sin parar, mientras yo sonreía como idiota.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que logramos llegar a la taquilla, pero por primera vez agradecí en el alma que los malditos cines a esta hora estuvieran abarrotados. Él sólo se separó de mis labios para pedir dos boletos para algo que parecía tener un nombre estúpido. Otra de las mil cosas que en ese momento carecían de importancia, sobre todo porque él no apartó su mirada de la mía ni un solo instante, ni siquiera para extender el billete, recibir el cambio o los boletos.

Ni siquiera reparamos en comprar algo, no podía despegar mis labios de los suyos. En tan poco tiempo experimenté innumerables formas de atrapar ese carnoso labio inferior y todo lo que mi creatividad me permitió, él por su parte hizo lo mismo.

Él escogió los asientos y por un momento pensé en que serían hasta la última fila, pero no fue así, decidió que fuera en la parte intermedia de la butaquería. Mientras las luces permanecieron encendidas, él puso su mano sobre mi cuello abarcando una parte de mi mandíbula y giró mi rostro para continuar con lo que parecía un beso interminable y para mi sorpresa, sólo se detuvo cuando escuchó que la película comenzaba.

Tomó mi mano y nuevamente entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. La disparidad de tamaños era irrisoria, pero agradable. Una sensación de confort y protección me embargaba, dentro de muchas otras inexplicables.

La película comenzó y el ponía atención absoluta a la pantalla mientras yo lo miré él con el mismo esmero, observé su perfil contrastado contra la oscuridad de la sala; sus ojos pequeños, su nariz desproporcionada pero adecuada para el conjunto, sus labios, ese bulto que comenzaba inmediatamente después de que culminaba su labio inferior, al que ya me había declarado adicta y su mandíbula. Decir que me gustaba sería decir muy poco, había algo en él que me hacía perder piso sin explicación racional. Yo nunca me sentí especialmente atraída por los hombres o mujeres atractivos, por el contrario, encontraba algo más interesante en la falta de belleza que en el exceso de ella, pero con él era distinto.

De pronto su mano apretó la mía llamando mi atención, clavó su mirada en la mía y me indicó con sus ojos que girara a la pantalla. A decir verdad no entendí qué era lo que quería que viera. Alcance a leer el título absurdo de "Don't Tell Mom the Babysitter's Dead" En el momento de los créditos, volví a sentir como su mano apretaba la mía y yo seguía sin entender cuál era el punto al que debía poner atención.

El comienzo y desarrollo de la película me pareció especialmente malo, era de esas películas por las cuales no pagaría un céntimo, es más, si me regalaran la entrada dudaría en pasar. Nunca fui una gran cinéfila y mucho menos de las películas hechas en Hollywood. Durante mi estadía en Londres con mi padre y posteriormente en la escuela, adquirí el gusto por el cine de arte, los clásicos, lo abstracto. Nada más lejano de todo eso que esta película. Cundo algo así me sucedía, cosa que era poco frecuente, dedicaba el tiempo a pensar, pero en esta ocasión el hombre a mi lado obnubiló la claridad de mi mente y no pude hacer ni eso.

Habrán pasado unos insufribles treinta o cuarenta minutos cuando una imagen irrumpió en mi campo visual y golpeó mis pupilas sin previo aviso. El hombre a mi lado estaba en la pantalla grande luciendo un vestuario ridículamente estrafalario y el cabello mucho más largo de lo que ahora lo portaba, pero era él. Yo no pude evitar la carcajada que reventó con estrépito de mis labios, traté de contenerla sin éxito, nunca he sido capaz de controlar mi impulso de reír, una vez que comienza se convierte en un tren desbocado.

Creí que se ofendería con mi reacción, pero por el contrario, llevó mi mano sostenida por la suya hasta sus labios y murmuró "A eso me dedico", yo aproximé mis labios a su oído y le susurré "Yo también". Mi acción le produjo escalofrío pues de inmediato encogió el hombro en señal de defensa. A partir de ahí reímos cono tontos cada vez que aparecía en pantalla. Las escasas tres o cuatro veces que lo hizo bastaron para que la película, mortalmente mala, me pareciera entretenida. Sólo esperaba la siguiente aparición.

Al finalizar tomó mi rostro con sus dos manos y sobre mis labios murmuró "Malísima ¿verdad?" sonreí sobre los suyos, pero apenas y atine a emitir un pequeño sonido con visos de afirmación antes de sentirme invadida nuevamente. La sala se vació y nosotros solamente nos dimos cuenta de ello hasta que uno de los chicos del personal nos pidió que nos retiráramos.

Di por hecho que me invitaría a su casa, departamento o lo que fuera, incluso a un hotel si fuera necesario, pero no fue así, en su lugar me invitó a cenar un hot dog de a un dólar y se excusó diciendo que el cine no deja tanto dinero como la gente cree. Eso me recordó la famosa propina que dio paso a todo esto y creo que lo leyó en mi mirada o en el semblante de mi rostro, quizás se revistió de seriedad. Antes de que yo pronunciara una palabra contestó con rapidez.

-No, no, no. Eso fue otra cosa. Te lo ganaste a pulso y a mí no me costó nada.

Respondí con un gesto lo más cercano a una duda. No me dejó ni siquiera decir nada y me besó de nuevo. Comenzaba a gustarme este juego en el que para todo la respuesta estaba en unir nuestros labios e invadirnos. Logró con eso que a mí se me olvidara todo de nuevo.

Una vez que terminamos nuestra exquisita cena, su rostro se llenó de seriedad, mordió su labio inferior en un gesto casi infantil y me rodeó con su brazo hundiendo mi rostro en su pecho.

-Te acompaño a tu casa. ¿Dónde vives?

Algo dentro de mí se disparó, fue un impulso irracional. No sé por qué, pero en algún resquicio de mi alma aquello me pareció ofensivo. No sé si fueron sus palabras, su cambio repentino de actitud, quizás hasta una infundada sospecha de que tenía a alguien más. Una escena cruzó por mi mente de golpe, él llegando a su casa donde era recibido su esposa y unos cuantos hijos. Peor aún, la imagen que le siguió a aquella fue la de su espectacular novia con tipo de modelo de pasarela, esperándole desnuda sobre la cama. Lo alejé con mis manos de golpe y me di la media vuela mientras le respondía.

-No es necesario.

Aceleré el paso y creí que me seguiría, que con sus largas zancadas me alcanzaría en un santiamén, pero eso no sucedió, sólo escuché a lo lejos que me gritaba.

-Duchovnyyyy. Se pronuncia como pato en inglés… "Duck…ovnyyy".

No entendía a lo que se refería, pero francamente en es momento no me importó en lo absoluto, simplemente quise salir de ahí y alejarme lo más rápido posible. Tomé el metro de vuelta a casa y mi maldito subconsciente me traicionaba pensando que podría estar detrás de mí.

Todo aquello había sido estúpido e infantil. Tras pensarlos varios días con sus respectivas noches en vela, no logré entender el por qué de mi reacción. Él simplemente me dijo que me acompañaría a casa y preguntó dónde vivía. Por más rebuscada que sea la mente de una mujer, yo me consideré siempre la menos cercana a ello, pero mi arranque demostró lo contrario.

Pasé varios días convenciéndome de que todo aquello había sido nada más que una locura momentánea y que debía olvidarla por mi bien. Me pareció casi imposible en principio, pero ayudó el que no volviera a verle. Entre sueños, cuando el cansancio me vencía, en esos momentos en que la realidad se confunde con el sueño, imaginaba que lo veía sentada en mi viejo sofá, pero únicamente en la pantalla de un televisor. Así de lejano me parecía y ese maldito personaje prepotente de la película se sobreponía al encantador hombre que había pasado una tarde a mi lado. Fantasías de abandono que reabrían uno de mis grandes complejos exhaustivamente tratado por mis psicólogos infantiles y juveniles. Evidentemente nunca superado.

El cansancio se apoderaba de mí y mi rendimiento laboral, de por sí ya pobre, decreció considerablemente. Supe que estaba a nada de que me dieran las gracias y comencé a considerar muy seriamente la posibilidad de irme de esta cuidad. Ahora me lo recordaba a él y no quería permanecer mucho más tiempo aquí. Una de mis malas costumbres era irme o alejarme de lo que percibía como un daño irreparable y esto se acercaba ostensiblemente a esa definición. "Una maldita tarde que me sacará corriendo de la gran manzana".

Eso pensaba mientras tomaba la última orden del día antes del cambio de turno, pero fui sacada de mis pensamientos por la mirada extrañada del comensal. Por un momento pensé que nuevamente había hecho algo malo, que quizás había dicho algo sin pensarlo como era mi costumbre, pero después vi que su mirada no se dirigía a mí, sino a algo detrás de mí. Un grito me sobresaltó haciendo que soltara la libreta, la pluma volara por los aires y mi mano parara en mi pecho.

-¡Gilliaaaaannnnn!

Evidentemente todos volteamos hacia el origen del grito y lo único que pudimos ver fue un enorme arreglo floral con piernas. Una vez que recuperé el aliento después del tremendo susto, corrí a su encuentro. Sabía que era él. A diferencia de lo que había imaginado, no sentí ni un ápice de ganas de verlo. No sé si fue el susto combinado con todo lo que había pasado en mis sueños y fantasías catastróficas, pero estiré mis brazos y empujé el arreglo floral junto con su portador hasta la calle. Como pudo se asomó por detrás del enorme arreglo mientas me decía.

-¿Pero qué pasa, por qué me empujas?

Mi voz sonaba furiosa y realmente lo estaba, creo que el miedo se apoderó de mí. Algo en mi interior se aterraba con todo lo que este hombre me hacía sentir.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí? Vete por favor, no quiero volver a verte.

Escuché cómo su risa traspasaba las rosas rojas produciendo una extraña imagen magritiana de un cuerpo con rostro de arreglo floral. El sonido de su risa produjo una reacción nuclear en mi interior, no era sólo enojo, era algo que iba mucho más allá de eso y nunca lo había experimentado con anterioridad. La vista se me nubló en el momento en el que escuché sus palabras entremezcladas con carcajadas.

-Noooo. Cásate conmigo. Gillian, quiero que seas mi esposa.

Le di la vuelta a estorboso arreglo y le tomé con fuerza por el brazo mientras le murmuraba con la mandíbula apretada.

-Deja de burlarte de mí y vete con tu arreglo a otra parte, no quiero que armes más escándalos o lo único que conseguirás es que me corran. Vete por favor y déjame en paz.

Su sonrisa desapareció, se inclinó hasta dejar el arreglo en el piso, se dio la media vuelta y se marchó. Me arrepentí al instante, pero mi orgullo me impidió retractarme. En el fondo seguía sintiendo que yo no era más que un juego para él, seguramente estaría acostumbrado a tener ese tipo de arranques con cualquiera y como es evidente que sabe derrochar sus encantos a diestra y siniestra, le funcionará con cualquier estúpida como yo.

Lo vi alejarse hasta perder de vista su figura. De por sí mi vista nunca ha sido buena, así que no necesitó alejarse demasiado para que yo ya no pudiera verle. Al girarme tropecé con el maldito y estorboso arreglo haciendo que cayera y se desparramara por el suelo. Desde el interior de la cafetería escuché el grito del capitán del turno nocturno.

-Recoge esa basura que estorba la entrada de los clientes.

El nudo en mi garganta ya era insoportable y las lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse surcando mi rostro y quemando como lava. Una a una levanté las rosas regadas por el suelo, con cuidado de no espinarme demasiado. Entre ellas vi un pequeño sobre, muy parecido, si no es que idéntico al de la caja del anillo. Nuevamente tenía mi nombre escrito en el exterior. Lo abrí con premura y leí en contenido.

"Si estás leyendo ésto, quiere decir que he fracasado miserablemente. Recuerda que debes aprender a recibir los regalos cuando se te presentan. Mi alma gemela, recuerda que siempre tendrás un hermano en LA. Te ama con locura: DD."

En cuclillas dejo caer mi cabeza sobre las rosas que se encuentran en mi regazo y estrujo el pequeño sobre. Sólo un pensamiento ronda por mi cabeza, "Eres una estúpida Gillian."

 **Continuará…**


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO II

Enceguecida, tomé el sobre y unas cuantas rosas, arranqué el mandil que cubría la estúpida minifalda del uniforme y corrí hacia el interior de la cafetería, agarré mi bolsa y con el mandil echo bolas en una de mis manos me dirigí hacia el gerente del turno de la noche.

-Vete al carajo y recoge tú la "basura" que está allá afuera.

Le lancé a la cara el pedazo de tela y corrí hacia la calle sin rumbo fijo. No sabía que hacer, nunca me fije qué autobús tomaba él o hacia dónde se dirigía. No sabía absolutamente nada de él. Una opresión en el pecho me dejaba casi sin aliento mientras lloraba copiosamente. Decidí caminar hasta el departamento con la estúpida esperanza de que en cualquier momento saltara detrás de una esquina y me abrazara. Nada de eso sucedió.

De repente me percato de que estoy caminando hacia ninguna parte, no sé qué hacer y lo peor es que creo que no tengo nada por hacer. Acabo de mandar al carajo lo único que me mantenía aquí, el estúpido trabajo que me ataba. No tengo idea de a dónde dirigirme o qué diablos voy a hacer con mi vida. Nuevamente un impulso me pone al borde del abismo.

En la jardinera de un parque que desconozco dónde esté, me siento a llorar escondiendo mi rostro entre mis brazos. Una de las maravillas de esta ciudad es que nadie repara en ti, la gente pasa a tu lado sin importarle un carajo lo que suceda a su alrededor. Creo que estoy cayendo en una profunda depresión y ningún aliciente que la detenga. De pronto una voz me saca de mis pensamientos.

-¡Señorita! ¡Señorita!

Levanto mi rostro empapado en lágrimas y veo que un taxi se ha detenido justo enfrente de mí, el conductor es un hombre mayor y difícilmente puedo identificar sus rasgos, pero sé que me sonríe. Vuelve a gritar con voz en pecho.

-Sonría señorita. Lo que sea que le haya pasado, ya pasará. La vida es bonita, disfrútela.

Arranca el auto sin decir más, los autos detrás de él comenzaban a presionar para que avanzara. Su rostro sonriente se volvió a enfocar en el camino y desapareció igual que como llegó. Es curioso que en una cuidad como ésta, donde aparentemente nadie se fija en su prójimo, haya excepciones como esa. Un hombre totalmente desconocido sale de la nada y te hace reflexionar.

-¿Qué carajos hago aquí sentada llorando por lo que perdí? No he perdido nada.

Tomo las rosas, el sobre y corro por las calles mientras limpio mis ojos con la palma de mis manos. Empapada en sudor logro llegar a la puerta de mi edificio y detengo el paso abruptamente, observo sus ventanas, la calle por la que transité todo este tiempo para finalmente continuar mi carrera desenfrenada. Corro escaleras arriba y entro intempestivamente al departamento, una de mis compañeras se sobresalta al verme llegar. Pregunta cosas a las que no puedo contestar pues ni yo misma lo tengo claro, que por qué he regresado tan temprano, qué me ha pasado y a dónde voy.

La última pregunta le nace porque he tomado del pequeño closet junto a mi sofá, la bolsa con la que llegué a esta ciudad con las pocas pertenencias que tenía. Comienzo a meter lo que le quepa y solamente atino a contestar con toda honestidad.

-No lo sé.

Busco entre el cajón de mi ropa interior la pequeña caja en la que guardo el anillo y los quinientos dólares de la bendita propina. Con una última mirada me despido de mi viejo sofá y sin voltear atrás, salgo del departamento.

El viaje al aeropuerto me sabe a interminable, no pienso gastar demás en tomar un taxi hasta allá, así que he tomado el metro y he hecho todas las conexiones necesarias. No pienso en nada, no quiero hacerlo, solamente siento que el corazón se me saldrá del pecho en cualquier momento. Todo el trayecto no me ha servido para calmar todo lo que siento, por el contrario, mientras más me acerco a mi primer destino, menos éxito tengo en tratar de acompasar mi respiración y ritmo cardiaco. "Es una locura, es una locura" repite mi mente y desconozco su propósito, pues eso nunca me ha persuadido de no seguir un impulso.

En cuanto logro alcanzar mi primer objetivo, el mostrador de American Airlines, pido con vehemencia un boleto en el primer vuelo que salga hacia Los Ángeles. La señorita debe haber notado mi desesperación pues se salta todas las formalidades y termina por informarme que el siguiente vuelo saldrá en media hora, que si me apresuro podré tomarlo.

-¿Sencillo o redondo?

La verdad es que no había pensado en esa posibilidad, no había pensado en nada. De mi boca sale lo más razonable de aquel día. Rápidamente pienso en que mi locura debe encontrar un límite así que me pongo un plazo para volver, si no logro nada por lo menos tendré la oportunidad de reconstruirme en mi viejo sofá.

-Redondo. Ponga el regreso en quince días.

Me pareció tiempo razonable y suficiente, pero no consideré el costo, trescientos setenta y tres dólares, con setenta centavos. Cuando me lo informa queda en evidencia que apenas tendré dinero para sobrevivir un día o dos y eso siendo generosos de pensamiento. Nuevamente mi impulso se niega a razonar y pongo sobre el mostrador la pequeña caja donde se encuentra todo el dinero que tengo hecho un rollo dentro de la argolla. La chica me observa con extrañeza y ternura a la vez. Su voz suena emocionada cuando me dice.

-¡Felicidades!

En principio no comprendo su expresión, pero hace hincapié con su mirada sobre el anillo. Pienso en explicarle que no se trata de eso, pero el tiempo apremia y si no soy capaz de decirle una palabra a mis compañeros de vivienda, por qué habré de hacerlo con la señorita del mostrador. Simplemente sonrío y aparentemente mi rostro se sonroja, pero para zanjar el asunto contesto discretamente mientras le entrego cuatro de los billetes que son mi único capital.

-Gracias.

Con eso consigo que me extienda el pase de abordar junto con el boleto de regreso. Corro por el pasillo pues de lo contrario no alcanzaré el vuelo y perderé lo poco que tengo. Afortunadamente alcanzo a escuchar la última llamada y llego la puerta de la aeronave justo a tiempo. Ni siquiera me he fijado en el asiento en el que me corresponde sentarme, hasta que buscando entre las filas me percato que me ha tocado justo en medio de dos personas. Trato de cancelar la sensación repentina de claustrofobia que eso me provoca y mientras acomodo mi pequeño equipaje en el compartimiento, el señor sentado junto al pasillo se levanta caballerosamente cediéndome el paso.

Seis horas en un vuelo encerrada entre dos personas sólo lo aguantaría con pastillas, pero me toca pasar el mal trago a puro valor. No tiene ningún caso reparar en mi situación en este momento, me encuentro flanqueada por dos señores de alto tonelaje que ni bien ha despegado el avión se dedican a roncar en canon ofreciendo un espectáculo pavoroso. Me resigno a que el resto del viaje será así.

Para cuando tocamos tierra mis oídos se habían curtido lo suficiente. Ahora necesitaba enfrentarme a la siguiente prueba, ¿dónde pasar la noche? Busqué una cómoda silla donde colocarme en una de las salas de llegada y utilicé mi maleta de almohada. Esperé a que la mañana siguiente llegara.

La luz del día comenzó a hacer su aparición y con ella un poco de mi consciencia, más no arrepentimiento. Una vez que emprendo una batalla me niego a retirarme hasta no haber agotado todas las posibilidades. "Ya estoy aquí y es mi primer triunfo. ¿Ahora cuál es el paso siguiente?" Le doy vueltas al asunto y por más que pienso no sé que hacer. Una idea llega de pronto como epifanía. Rebusco en las bolsas de mis pantalones y me dirijo la cabina telefónica. Marco por gracia de mi memoria dactilar el número de mi agente en New York, la voz de la estúpida secretaria me hace esperar y repetir mi nombre un sinnúmero de ocasiones.

-Anderson, soy Gillian Anderson.

La música de la llamada en espera me suena infernal mientras la voz del servicio telefónico me pide insertar otra moneda. La voz nasal de mi agente finalmente se digna a atenderme y sé que mis peticiones son por demás extrañas.

-Sólo te pido dos cosas, la primera es que me consigas trabajo en Los Ángeles…

Pretende interrumpirme, supongo que tratará de convencerme de que es una locura, de que si le fue prácticamente imposible conseguirme algo en New York, que será aún más difícil en el lugar con la mayor competencia. Como si la estuviera escuchando, en mi mente resuena antes de que lo mencione "Pero querida, allá todo mundo quiere ser estrella de cine." Le corto el discurso de inmediato pues por fortuna aún queda prácticamente todo el mes de sus servicios pagados, así que no me importa si le parece imposible, por lo menos quiero que haga el intento.

-… y lo segundo es que necesito que me consigas el nombre de un representante aquí en Los Ángeles.

He logrado dejarla en silencio y eso es toda una proeza. Después de un instante y de que la maldita máquina telefónica me pida más dinero me pregunta.

-¿Cuál es el nombre del representante?

Meto la mano en mi bolsa del pantalón, pues esto llevará más tiempo del que puedo pagar con las monedas que sostengo en la mano y me maldigo por no haber pensado en hacer esta llamada cuando todavía estaba allá, no me hubiera salido tan cara. Me resigno y trato de hablar lo más claramente posible.

-No lo sé.

Antes de que me interrumpa con una retahíla de inconformidades, continuo en espera de que mi memoria no falle… demasiado.

-No sé cómo se llame, no sé si es hombre o mujer. Desconozco incluso si se encuentra en LA, pero necesito que lo localices y consigas su teléfono de inmediato, no tengo tiempo que perder. Lo único que sé es que representa a un joven actor que salió en una película que ahora se encuentra en cartelera, yo la vi en Regal Cinemas, en Union Square. No creo que te sea tan difícil encontrarla.

Por la premura he omitido una gran cantidad de datos que son evidentemente necesarios y me lo hace saber.

-Querida, ¿por lo menos recordarás el nombre de la película o del chico al que representa?

Pongo en voz en cuello lo que pienso sin pasarlo por filtro.

-Maldita sea. Emmm… emmm… espera, espera. Algo de una niñera muerta… mmmm… sí, eso, algo de que la mamá no se entere que se murió la niñera… no sé, algo así.

Sé que está conteniendo para no escupirme una carcajada que me reviente el tímpano.

-Ajá y el nombre del chico es…

Una sonrisa estúpida florece en mi rostro pues aparejado al nombre viene la imagen del suyo y todo lo demás. Respondo con tal rapidez que no la dejo terminar.

-¡David!

En ese momento me doy cuenta de lo evidente, ¿David qué? Rebusco en mi recuerdo y sólo encuentro que comenzaba con "D", "doble D".

-¡Fuck!

Ella espera del otro lado de la línea y nuevamente la maquina me pide más dinero. Siento más presión que en mi examen profesional o en un maldito concurso en el que no conozco la respuesta y sé que estoy acabada. No sé de dónde, un recuerdo auditivo golpea mi memoria, es su voz diciendo en tono gracioso "Duck." De inmediato lo imito y exteriorizo.

-Duck… algo, como pato en inglés.

Ahora sí no se contiene y suelta una sonora carcajada que hace estallar mi tímpano como lo había previsto. El cúmulo de mis inseguridades saltaron sobre mí como felino, de las cosas que me han quedado claras en estos días es que no soporto que se burlen de mí. Doy por hecho que lo está haciendo y estoy a nada de colgar el auricular de golpe, pero me detengo al escuchar su respuesta.

-Duchovny, David Duchovny. El chico de Twin Peaks.

No tengo idea a lo que se refiere, pero el apellido es ese y me animo de tal manera que incrusto un par de monedas más en la ranura. Mi entusiasmo debe ser evidente pues mi voz trina de felicidad.

-¡Ese! Sí él, es él.

La voz de mi representante cambia repentinamente de tono, se vuelve profunda y rayana en maternal.

-¿Qué quieres con ese chico querida?

Todas las alarmas se disparan dentro de mí y un muro defensivo se levanta a mi alrededor. No me gusta en lo absoluto su tono, la desconfianza que encierra o su perspicacia me alteran, así que vuelve ese mecanismo de defensa que surge en estos casos, por lo menos en mí. La respuesta inmediata sin meditarse.

-Con él nada, es su representante al que me interesa contactar.

El silencio del otro lado de la línea me hace ostensible la estupidez que acabo de decir. Seguramente pensará que estoy buscando sustituirla y por tapar una cosa he arruinado otra. La mujer no ha sido la más habilidosa de las representantes, pero por lo menos me ha conseguido los únicos dos trabajos que he realizado. De inmediato trato de recomponer y rescatar lo que sea posible, pero no se me ocurre nada, así que una carcajada nerviosa sube por mi garganta. Ella termina resolviéndome el dilema.

-Está bien, te lo tendré máximo en una hora, así que vuelve a llamarme, pero si consigues trabajo allá recuerda que un porcentaje me corresponde. Por lo menos por lo que resta del mes.

Ahora es ella la que ríe estrepitosamente. Entiendo que da por un hecho que no conseguiré nada y que por otra parte, no significo una perdida considerable para ella. Dos trabajos, un pago ínfimo y una comisión paupérrima es todo lo que a conseguido de mí. Visto desde ese ángulo, no pierde absolutamente nada. Sólo queda en evidencia que nunca vio posibilidades reales en mí. Termino la llamada con un escueto agradecimiento.

Ahora no sé siquiera si esperar a que transcurra el tiempo que me dijo, es posible que ni siquiera reciba mi siguiente llamada. Siento que acabo de perder la única oportunidad que tenía, por lo menos la más real y plausible. Plantarme en un parque y esperar a que él pase, me suena a una opción poco probable.

Mi estómago exige alimento de inmediato, así que decido matar el tiempo comiendo. Quizás no salga de aquí y tenga que volver con mis honores por donde vine en menos de lo que imaginé. Los minutos corren con lentitud pero transcurren sin pausa, el reloj de la pantalla que informa las salida y llegada de vuelos, me indica que ha transcurrido la hora pactada. A pesar de mis dudas y temores, decido hacer un último intento. He llegado tan lejos que no puedo permitirme morir en la orilla. Marco con la claridad de que no recibiré nada. Del otro lado de la línea, la secretaria toma mi llamada y me indica que la señora está ocupada. Mi primer pensamiento me lleva a recriminarme mi infinita estupidez, sin embargo la mujer continúa.

-Me dejó un número telefónico para usted.

Me lo dicta en tanto anoto con premura sobre la palma de mi mano con el bolígrafo que cuelga a un lado de la cabina. Agradezco y marco de inmediato sin saber qué es lo que voy a decir. Una voz me contesta con cortesía y yo dudo en si continuar o no.

-Hola, necesito información sobre una persona que ustedes representan.

-¿De qué empresa productora nos habla?

Espera mi respuesta y yo no sé que decir, busco a mi alrededor en espera de una señal divina, ojeo con desesperación el directorio telefónico que está debajo del teléfono hasta que recuerdo el nombre de la única que conozco.

-Leo Films.

La única empresa productora con la que he trabajado y con la que hice aquella infame película sobre un traumatizado joven neonazi, pero el camino sería todo menos fácil y eso me lo confirma la respuesta de la recepcionista.

-Lo siento señorita, pero nuestra empresa solamente trabaja con las productoras o cadenas con las que ya hemos tenido contacto con anterioridad, de otra manera no puedo proporcionarle ningún dato sobre ninguno de nuestros representados. Usted sabe, cláusulas de confidencialidad y exclusividad.

Me parecía inverosímil que ahora me saliera con escusas y rebuscados términos legales. Era evidente que no me daría información alguna, así que pensé en rescatar lo poco que se pudiera.

-Entiendo, pero me podría dar su dirección para llevarle a una chica que seguramente les interesará representar.

-¿De parte de quién viene recomendada? Le informo que tampoco recibimos a nadie que no esté recomendado por alguno de los miembros de la firma o de uno de nuestros representados.

-Duchovny, es recomendada por el señor Duchovny.

Por un instante la respiración comienza a faltarme, si no funciona me daré por vencida. Al fondo algunos sonidos me indican que busca algo mientras guarda silencio. Retoma la conversación con su voz perfectamente entrenada, con ese tono característico de las personas de recepción.

-Excelente, en ese caso puede acudir a nuestras instalaciones en…

Tengo que apuntar rápidamente pues no conozco absolutamente nada de esta ciudad, todas las referencias que me proporciona son importantes y termina por indicarme la cantidad de cosas que necesitaría para acceder a una firma de representantes como esa. Quizás en el tercer requisito he perdido la noción de lo que dice, nunca he tenido nada de eso que piden; book, currículum, recomendaciones, artículos y reseñas, fotografías de frente, perfil, manos, pies y no sé que tanta cosa más.

-…previa cita, con gusto la atenderemos.

Escucho el tono del teléfono lo que significa que ha colgado sin previo aviso. Vuelvo al asiento donde pasé la noche, le he tomado aprecio y me hizo sentir como en casa, así que como si estuviera ahí, hago la primera pausa a la desbocada carrera que emprendí el día anterior y que hasta ahora se había negado a detenerse.

En ocasiones siento que mi cerebro trabaja de una manera muy extraña, se acelerara, se desborda, no está dispuesto a analizar nada y después se apaga. Entra en un estado muy parecido al de shock y entonces nada, no reacciona. Pretende estacionarse ahí al lugar hasta donde el impulso lo obligó a llegar para después negarse a continuar y ahora acaba de entrar en ese estado.

El terror se apodera de mí. Coloco mi cabeza entre las manos y meso mis cabellos tratando de entender algo, de entenderme. Mi garganta se transforma en arena, me cuesta pasar saliva y las lágrimas empujan detrás de mis ojos con fuerza descomunal. Estoy a punto de quebrarme. Levanto la mirada y observo mi alrededor, ¿qué diablos hago aquí, cómo he llegado hasta este lugar? Son instantes aterradores en los que me percato de la realidad y no la quiero. No me gusta la realidad, pero nadie más que yo ha traído mis pasos hasta aquí. ¿Debo continuar? Es la pregunta medular ¿Qué he hecho? Me encuentro en el limbo de mi propia locura, avanzo o retrocedo, no hay mucho de dónde elegir.

Veintitrés malditos años y sigo siendo incapaz de controlarme. ¿En qué momento creí que esto podría ser una buena idea? Con ciento treinta dólares en la bolsa solamente, a dónde pretendía llegar. Si en este momento me devuelvo sobre mis pasos no habré perdido nada. El dinero que he utilizado para acceder a mi impulso tampoco me pertenecía, no lo consideraba dentro de mi patrimonio, no es mío. ¿por qué sentí que tenía que pagarle el gesto? Porque me buscón en un par de ocasiones un hombre que no conozco, ¿esa es la razón por la cual estoy varada en esta terminal? "Es estúpido Gillian."

Me engaño un poco y lo sé, porque lo que siento es mucho más que eso. No vine siguiendo a un hombre, seguí mi corazón y no tengo por qué arrepentirme de ello, pero por lo demás, todo esto es una completa locura. Siento parcialmente la liberación de mi alma, el resto tendré que curarlo sumida entre los resortes de mi viejo sofá. Cuántas veces no lo he hecho, mi corazón maltrecho ha sido reparado y parchado lo suficiente como para que haya hecho callo.

Introduzco mi mano en la bolsa para buscar mi boleto de vuelta, ahora tendré que cambiarlo y espero que el dinero que resta sea suficiente para pagar las penalizaciones por cambio de fecha, si es que las hubiera. Tomo el boleto y lo observo con detenimiento, esté será el recordatorio de una mas de mis locuras, pero no más que eso. Veo mi mano cubierta de letras e indicaciones que no me llevarán a ningún lugar, las que se borrarán pronto por el desgaste o el baño, pero lo que está grabado a fuego en mi corazón no lo limpio con nada. Así son las batallas de vida, lo llenan a uno de cicatrices que nos recordarán por siempre que perdimos, pero que por lo menos lo intentamos.

Y ahí va de nuevo mi hiperactivo cerebro, ¿realmente lo intentaste? Ni siquiera me he atrevido a salir del aeropuerto, apenas voy por la mitad del camino y he decidido desistir sin siquiera concluir la batalla. "Haz que la derrota te encuentre luchando" me repito y una oleada de impulso renovado me hace saltar del asiento. "No es por él, es por mí."

Tomo mi bolsa y en un solo movimiento pretenso correr hasta el metro o los autobuses que me lleven a Beverly Hills. El haza de la maldita bolsa se ha atorado en el descansa manos del asiento, lo que me regresa bruscamente sobre mis pasos pues siento el tirón que me imposibilita proseguir. Aturdida desatoro rápidamente el haza y me giró sin fijarme de nada más. Choco con alguien y sólo alcanzo a escuchar la expresión de molestia de la persona que ha sido atropellada por mí.

-¡Oye!

Las pocas cosas que venían mal acomodadas en mi equipaje se esparcen por el suelo en un desorden descomunal. Pareciera que mi bolsa o improvisada maleta hubiera estallado en mil pedazos. Me tiro al suelo a tratar de recoger con rapidez todo aquello. Siento que mi rostro quema mientras mascullo en repetidas ocasiones algo parecido a una disculpa, pero me enfoco en que mi ropa interior no pase mucho tiempo a la vista de todo el que pasa a mi lado.

En mi campo visual ocupado por las cosas que debo recoger para después tratar de guardar de nuevo, aparece una rosa aplastada y marchita, pero no está tirada en el suelo como el resto de mis pertenencias, se aproxima muy cerca de mi rostro sostenida por una mano.

-Así que finalmente decidiste aceptar un regalo.

En principio pienso que aquello es un juego absurdo de mi imaginación, que su voz no es más que una alucinación auditiva y me niego a levantar la mirada, no sé si es el miedo a la realidad o el terror a la magia lo que me lo impide. Permanezco inmóvil hasta que siento su mano bajo mi mentón que me obliga a levantar la mirada a pesar de mi reticencia inicial.

He llorado, no me he peinado y debo ser un completo desastre en este momento, más de lo habitual, pero él me sonríe con sus ojos verdes y el rostro completo. Me toma de los brazos y me levanta con tal facilidad que parezco una hoja de papel en sus manos. Ahora estamos los dos de pié o eso asumo pues desde el momento que escuché su voz el mundo desapareció debajo de mí, no sé si estoy parada, sentada o nada. No siento nada más que el intenso fluir de mi sangre por todo mi cuerpo y un ligero mareo que me hace pensar que de no estar sostenida por sus manos en este mismo momento me derrumbaría hasta el suelo. El mar de confusión en mi cerebro pretende justificar y me dice que es la horrible vergüenza la que me hace sentir así, pero sé que me miento.

-Te observé desde que llegué. Cuando te vi sentada en esa silla con tu rostro escondido entre tus manos dudé si eras tú, así que esperé hasta que lo descubrieras. Pensé que era mis intensas ganas de que estuvieras aquí y que realmente fueras tú las que me habían hecho alucinar, pero no. Cuando finalmente vi tu rostro no supe que hacer, hasta que vi que sacabas un boleto de tu bolsa y asumí de inmediato que te habías arrepentido de estar aquí. Entré en pánico y no supe si gritarte, tuve miedo de que corrieras. Claro que eso no sería problema pues te alcanzaría sin ninguna dificultad.

Comienza a reír y yo no atino a asimilar una sola de sus palabras, las escucho, las entiendo pero no logran tocar el velo de mi consciencia. Todo esto es imposible, inverosímil, absurdo. Al no recibir respuesta de mi parte, continúa.

-Decidía acercarme con cautela. A pesar de que mi corazón me decía que estabas aquí por mí, me parecía un sueño imposible. Yo qué sé, quizás venías a visitar a un amigo, a tu novio o algún familiar. ¿Por qué pensaría yo que estabas aquí por mí.? Pero el corazón es idiota y quise creer que era yo el causante de tu viaje. Por lo menos tendría la decencia de saludar a mi querida amiga de la cafetería de NY.

Mientras continúa con su relato, sus manos descienden por mis brazos hasta tomar mis manos, las abarca en su totalidad, las cobija y las sube hasta sus labios. Continúa hablando con la piel de mis manos rozando su labio inferior.

-No te diste cuenta de que me aproximaba, saltaste como saeta hasta que la bolsa enreda te devolvió de golpe. Aceleré para ayudarte pero de pronto giraste y chocaste conmigo. Cuando vi mis cosas tiradas por el suelo; las rosas, las tarjetas, la caja con el anillo, todo eso mío en tu maleta, mi corazón se detuvo. Quiero creer que aceptaste mi invitación.

Todo lo ha dicho sin despegar un instante su mirada de la mía, hasta que finaliza su monólogo girando mi mano con la intención de besarla en la palma y entonces lo mira. Este hombre puede ser un mar de ternura en el que estoy totalmente dispuesta a ahogarme. Comienza a depositar pequeños besos sobre toda la palma de mi mano y levanta la mirada sin dejar a un lado su labor. Entre beso y beso continúa.

-Es la dirección de mi agente y su teléfono.

Bajo la mirada, me siento descubierta. Eso no es lo importante, he sido descubierta desde el inicio, me siento avergonzada, me siento estúpidamente infantil. Suelta mis manos y coloca las suyas en mi rostro, lo levanta y me besa. Como ya es costumbre, no pide permiso. Está tan seguro de que todo lo que ha dicho es cierto que no duda un solo instante y lo es, todo lo que ha dicho es verdad. Culmina el beso con un o más pequeño y tronado sobre mis labios.

-Tontita. Detrás de las tarjetas vienen todos mis datos.

Me envuelve con sus brazos y hace de su pecho una cuna en la que mi rostro reposa. Maldita ceguera, estupidez y despiste la de mi cerebro. El día que tomé la caja con el anillo solamente saque la tarjeta del pequeño sobre lo suficiente para leer el recado, nunca pensé o imaginé que algo más viniera detrás, después de eso la guarde y no volví a ella. Lo mismo sucedió con la del arreglo floral y mi impulso de salir corriendo tras él.

Vuelve a tomar la palma de mi mano y a depositar besos en ella. Sigue el camino de datos que continúa hasta mi antebrazo y vuelve en ellos. Pareciera, de ser posible, querer depositar un beso por sílaba, número o letra. Vuelve a levantar su mirada para encontrarse con la mía, pero está embelesada en el camino de besos de sus labios, al sentirla, mis ojos se fijan en los suyos y su voz prosigue.

-¿De verdad hiciste esto por mí?

Mi menta está poseída por una extraña sensación de trance, no da señales de resistencia alguna a nada de lo que él hace o dice. Mi cabeza asiente respondiendo a su pregunta y desvío la mirada hacia abajo. Él se agacha de manera graciosa hasta lograr encontrar mis ojos, nuevamente parece un niño jugando, toma mi mano y enreda sus dedos con los míos.

-Vamos, por lo menos te invito a comer.

Se agacha y tratar de levantar mis cosas, todo lo que le queda a mano sin soltarse del amarre de la mía, me obliga a agacharme junto con él, pone la bolsa en medio de los dos y alarga su brazo para ir metiendo lo que puede.

-¿Me ayudas?

Dice mientras me regala otra de sus hermosas sonrisas. Yo no puedo quitarle los ojos de encima y sin hacerlo trato de alcanzar todo lo que encuentro cerca. No me importa que en su mano sostenga algo de mi ropa interior, algunas blusas o las pocas pertenencias que tengo. Él no repara en ello y solamente mete todo lo que puede en un absoluto desorden. Cuando terminamos, da un último vistazo a nuestro alrededor y parece satisfecho de no encontrar más. Se echa mi bolsa al hombro, levanta su porta trajes que hasta ahora no me había percatado de que existiera y me jala para que corramos. No sé a dónde, pero corro junto con él.

Somos un par de niños estúpidos, pero felices. Voltea a verme cuando mi risa estalla de manera incontrolable y él responde en la misma medida. En la carrera incontrolable finalmente logro materializar las primeras palabras después de haberme encontrado con él.

-¿A dónde vamos?

Entre risas y sin detener la carrera solamente gira un poco su rostro para verme.

-¡Ah, la señorita habla! Vamos a donde nos lleve la vida y de preferencia donde podamos comer. ¿Quieres pasta?

Me percato de que nos dirigimos al estacionamiento para terminar frente a un enorme auto Dodge de color café, es una lancha más que un automóvil. Abre la puerta del pasajero, espera a que suba y después corre a la cajuela, pone ahí mis cosas y sube al asiento del conductor. Enciende el motor del auto que ruge al echar andar y después toma mi mano de nuevo. Es como si un imán nos uniera, que nos impidiera permanecer por mucho tiempo alejados. Conduce a velocidad normal y de cuando en cuando voltea para mirarme, sonreír y volver su vista al camino. Yo no sé de qué hablarle, dudo en preguntarle cualquier cosa o decir algo, por alguna razón pienso que si abro la boca echaré todo a perder. No soy tímida en la definición clásica de la palabra, quizás lo mío es más cercano la inseguridad y esa inseguridad me obliga a dudar de todo. Las preguntas vuelan en mi cabeza, quisiera saber a qué había ido a NY "¿Habrá ido sólo por mí?" Me niego a creer que el motivo de un viaje tan largo pudiera ser yo. Mi voz suena casi infantil cuando la escucho salir de mis labios y me sonrojo nuevamente, agacho la mirada por eso.

-Tenías el auto en estacionamiento, eso debe costar mucho.

Aparte su vista del camino para esperar a que yo lo mire y lo hago, entonces achica los ojos, esconde su labio inferior bajo el superior y mueve ligeramente su cabeza como si buscara algo en mi rostro.

-¡Chica lista! Fui a NY sólo un par de días si es lo que querías saber. Quería verte y de paso visitar a mi mamá.

Sonrío nuevamente pues parece descubrir todas mis armas y eso me gusta, a pesar de sentirme hasta cierto punto indefensa, me gusta que mi inteligencia sea retada por otra. Nunca he considerado a los hombre como una inteligencia superior e incluso yo misma he subestimado la propia a pesar de todos los discursos de mi madre. Hay algo en él, algo que me nubla la mente por completo. No he sido precisamente la persona más astuta para elegir a mis compañeros, parejas, amantes o como se les diga, pero en definitiva y hasta ahora, nadie como él.

Hay un lenguaje entre líneas en mi proceso mental que el resto del mundo ha ignorad hasta hoy, él lee en mí lo que nadie había podido. Llegamos a algún lugar y estaciona el auto, extiende sus manos hacia mi rosto y me jala para besarme, después pegar su frente con la mía y susurrarme.

-Yo te abro ¿si?

Desciende del carro y corre a mi lado, el lado del pasajero. Lo veo pasar por delante del cofre como si de un niño se tratara, tiene más energía que nadie que haya conocido. Los derroches de caballerosidad no van conmigo o por lo menos eso pensaba, pues tampoco es que haya sido sujeto de ellos antes. Los hombres que he conocido son lo mas lejano que existe a un caballero; entre yonkis, punks y rockeros, pocas posibilidades existían de que recibiera este tipo de muestras, de hecho llegué a pensar que iban en contra de mi forma de pensar, que se trataba de un derroche de machismo el tratar a una mujer como inútil. Ahora mismo me negaba a pensar en nada de eso, mis disertaciones filosóficas al respecto de mi feminismo quedarían de lado por un rato.

Tomó mi mano y corrimos al interior del pequeño restaurant hasta la mesa más lejana y pequeña del lugar. Nos sentamos frente a frente en la minúscula mesa y ahora tomó mis dos manos entre las suyas. Se acercó y me plantó un rápido beso y preguntó en tono bajo, como si alguien nos pudiera escuchar o nos escondiéramos de algo.

-Pizza, ¿quieres pizza?

Irradiaba felicidad y energía, creo que yo hacía lo mismo, podía sentirla correr por todo mi cuerpo. Entonces comenzó un una lista interminable de propuestas y planes.

-…también podemos ir a la playa, ¿conoces Malibú? Ahí donde viven los artistas; a Hollywood si quieres, quizás los estudios o algún parque de diversiones.

A todas las propuestas respondí en sentido negativo con un leve movimiento de cabeza y su rostro denotó un rastro de extrañeza.

-No vine aquí de vacaciones, vine a estar contigo.

Directa y sin rodeos. En le fondo es así como me gustan las cosas, no voy a pensar en futuros o planes, simplemente he dicho lo que quiero y ya está. Así soy yo.

Una luz ilumina sus ojos y sonríe, se levanta de la mesa y se dirige a la barra, en tanto le escucho decir con toda claridad.

-Para llevar por favor.

Se gira y me guiñe el ojo derecho. El corazón quiere salir desbocado de mi pecho. No vuelve a la mesa, espera impaciente en la barra ejerciendo presión con su presencia como si aquello fuera a acelerar el proceso de cocción.

Francamente muero de hambre y en este momento podría comerme esa pizza entra yo sola pero tendré que esperar y no sé por cuanto tiempo. Subimos al auto y en ese momento abre la caja de tamaño desmedido y me ofrece un enorme pedazo que acepto con gusto a pesar de lo caliente que está, por su parte él dobla el suyo y arranca con más prisa que antes. Mientras comemos ninguno de los dos habla y el famoso tráfico de la ciudad nos detiene por largos periodos, así que terminamos comiendo en el auto el resto de la pizza.

No puedo ni moverme con comodidad por la cantidad de comida que he ingerido y ahora sí creo que ha sido la cosa más estúpida que he hecho hasta ahora y es mucho decir, sin embargo él está igual que yo. Se reclina sobre el siento tratando de estirar su espalda y las piernas.

-Creo que hemos comido demasiado.

Su tono de verdadero desconsuelo me arranca una sonora carcajada y él se une, ambos reímos sin control llevándonos las manos al abdomen y volviendo a reír ahora con más fuerza. Por fortuna el viaje se prolonga aún más y él comienza a imitar la voz de un guía de turistas. Hacer que yo no pueda parar de reír es uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos ahora.

-… y como le decía, a lado derecho podemos observar un hermoso auto de color azul que nos hace compañía en el alto más largo de la historia.

Me pregunto cómo podrá soportar la gente que vive aquí, el perder gran parte de su vida detenido en el tráfico sin un doble "D" que le amenice el camino. Todo él es un derroche de simpatía y buen humor, un tanto extraño el estilo que utiliza, pero a mí me parece hilarante.

Finalmente llegamos, no tengo la menor idea de a dónde, pero el auto se detiene.

-Hemos llegado y yo seré su anfitrión señorita.

Desciendo del carro y observo el edificio, si me preguntaran diría que está abandonado. Corre a la puerta de entrada dando pequeños brincos sobre las puntas de los pies como si tratara de no hacer suido. Abre la puerta y extiende su mano, yo no me muevo y el me observa extrañado.

-Mi maleta.

Corre de nuevo a la cajuela, se la echa al hombro y de paso me jala junto con él. Las escalera son oscuras, mucho para una ciudad tan inundada por la luz del sol. Subimos rápidamente y yo trato de tener un poco de precaución pues suelo caerme con más frecuencia de la normal. Llegamos ante una puerta y él abre cada una de las serraduras. En total son tres y eso me da la impresión de que el hombre es un poco paranoico o la zona de la ciudad muy insegura. Abre la puerta y aquello es un paraíso, todo impecablemente ordenado a pesar de que son muy pocas las cosas o muebles que hay. De hecho sólo hay a mitad de la estancia un par de colchones dispuestos uno sobre el otro, montones de libros perfectamente acomodados en el suelo y una pequeña mesa. Todo es armónico, ordenado y limpio. El edredón gris que cubre la cama está perfectamente alisado, en el borde inferior un rodapié y un pequeño banco en el que hay un par de toallas. Es casi como la habitación de un hotel, pero con un toque distinto.

Tras cerrar la puerta, se dirige al enorme ventanal y corre las cortinas para regalarme una vista hermosa.

-Este es mi primer regalo del día. Te regalo la ciudad de Los Ángeles.

Se acerca a mí, se pone a mis espaldas y abre las piernas para quedar casi de mi estatura, me rodea con sus brazos a la altura de la cintura y coloca su rostro sobre mi hombro.

-¿Ya comenzaste a aceptar los regalos que se te dan?

Yo giro un poco mi rostro y mi mejilla choca con sus labios. Sólo atino a emitir una especie de gemido parecido a una afirmación antes de que deje caer mi cabeza hacia atrás para quedar recargada sobre su hombro y besarlo.

Me gira y me estrecha con sus brazos y yo rodeo su cuello con los míos. Estamos tan juntos como nunca lo había estado a otro cuerpo, pareciera que más que abrazarme quisiera envolverme, hacerme parte de él, absorberme. Introduce sus manos por debajo de mi blusa y el contacto de su piel me hace estremecer, su cuerpo reacciona ante mi piel erizada y puedo sentirlo sobre mi abdomen.

Me toma por la cintura y me carga en un solo movimiento felino. Ni por un instante se separa de mis labios, por el contrario, su lengua emprende un embate feroz dentro de mi boca y yo no pienso perder la batalla. El roce de su tersa lengua contra la mía acelera mi respiración al borde del gemido. Nunca he sido la mujer mas paciente en la cama, así que arremeto contra su playera y la mando a volar lejos de mí. Necesito sentir su piel sobre la mía y entonces hago lo mismo con mi blusa. Abre los ojos y me sonríe ampliamente con la mirada y se deja hacer. Me cede el mando de la acción y entonces soy yo la que lleva las riendas de todo.

No puedo negar que fue divertido, intenso, muy intenso diría yo y quizás distinto. Bueno, hasta cierto punto siempre es distinto, la excitación del primer encuentro casi siempre es abrumadora, sobre todo cuando sientes esas ganas irrefrenables de estar en el otro y con el otro. No siempre es así, no sucede con la frecuencia que debería, pero sucede. Yo lo busco y lo he buscado siempre, quizás porque necesito demasiada intensidad para sentir o por el contrario, siento con tal intensidad que todo duele.

Con frecuencia pienso que le doy demasiada importancia al sexo y que no es más que un estadio de la condición humana, un algo que forma parte de la vida de absolutamente todos, pero en mi caso es de suma importancia y no sé con certeza por qué. Quizás por mi propia historia personal, aunque en ocasiones he llegado a la conclusión de que no fue producto de una experiencia, sino que mi propia condición fue la que la produjo.

Ahora estamos sobre la cama revuelta pues la faena ha sido por demás agitada. Desnudos y a medio tapar por el inmenso edredón, él se incorpora para tirarlo por un lado y cubrirnos con la sábana que va a juego de color con el que ha parado en el suelo. Después de eso, nada. Yo miro al techo en espera de lo que creo debe ser el paso siguiente, el que conozco. Si estuviera en mi ciudad, seguramente haría el intento de irme, pero aquí no tengo a dónde. Quizás sólo vestirme y salir, ya veré a dónde me dirijo y cómo.

Un movimiento intempestivo me sobresalta, él se voltea de golpe y yo cubro mi pecho por inercia.

-Perdón, te asusté.

Jala hacia abajo la sábana que cubre mi pecho hasta la mitad de mi cuerpo y deposita su cabeza entre mis senos.

-¿Sabes? Estaba pensando… ¿Si no sabías dónde buscarme, cómo creíste que me encontrarías? Nadie ha hecho algo así por mí antes.

Creo que más que preguntarme lo que en realidad está haciendo es hablar consigo mismo pues no deja pausa para continuar.

-Hay un poema que me gusta mucho, ¿te lo puedo leer?

Sale de la cama de un solo brinco y ahora puedo admirar en todo su esplendor su cuerpo desnudo. Me pongo de costado, recargo mi cabeza sobre mi mano y observo con detenimiento. Va directo a lo que quiere y creo que siempre lo hace de esa manera, sabe dónde buscar lo que necesita. Toma un pequeño libro entre sus manos, corre hacia la cama, simula una falsa sensación de frío y brinca sobre el colchón haciéndome saltar con el conjunto. Ríe mientras abre el desgastado libro y va directo a la página que desea, no busca, sabe exactamente lo que me va a leer.

\- El cristal quiso reflejar tan sólo

lo que él veía, que era suficiente: su imagen

embalsamada, vítrea, en un ángulo

de ciento ochenta grados. La hora, y esa lumbre

que inhiere el rostro, lo mantienen intacto

en una ola recurrente de llegada.

El alma se establece. Pero ¿hasta dónde puede

flotar desde los ojos y regresar a salvo

hasta su nido? Al ser convexa,

la superficie del espejo aumenta la distancia

de un modo manifiesto; o sea, lo bastante

para afirmar que el alma es prisionera,

tratada con piedad, suspensa, y que no puede

avanzar más allá de tu mirada.

Pero tus ojos dicen

que todo es superficie. Lo que hay es superficie

y, si no se da en ella, nada existe.

Hubo un tiempo

en que el amor aún inclinaba la balanza

pero hoy es invisible, aunque presente

de un modo misterioso. Sabemos que no cabe

encajarlo entre dos momentos próximos,

que sus meandros no conducen a ninguna parte

salvo otros afluentes, y que estos

se vierten en un vago atisbo de algo

que no podemos conocer, aunque es probable

que cada uno lo conozca y tal vez logre

comunicarlo a los demás.

Pero el aspecto

que algunos visten como un signo, hace

que uno quiera avanzar ignorando lo ingenuo

del intento, sin que le importe nada

que nadie esté escuchando, pues la luz

se ha encendido en sus ojos de una vez por todas

y permanece, intacta, muda, alerta,

constante anomalía.

Antaño parecía tan perfecto:

el brillo de una piel pecosa, labios húmedos

como antes de hablar, el familiar aspecto

de la ropa y los muebles que uno nunca olvida.

Ese pudo haber sido el paraíso,

exótico refugio en un mundo agotado.

Mas no estaba en las cartas, habría sido absurdo.

Fingir simplicidad es sólo el primer paso

para alcanzar sosiego en nuestro ánimo

y esbozar con frecuencia un gesto helado

en ese aire que tras él se adensa

como una convención. Y no tenemos

tiempo para esas cosas, salvo para

usarlas como leña. Cuanto antes

ardan, mejor para el papel que interpretamos.

Por eso, te lo imploro, retira esa mano

que ofreces como escudo o bienvenida,

como el escudo de una bienvenida,

Hay sitio en la recámara

para una bala: esa mirada nuestra

por el extremo equivocado del telescopio

mientras tú retrocedes a más velocidad

que la luz, hasta ser parte de la estancia,

como una invitación nunca enviada,

el síndrome de "ha sido un sueño,"

aunque ese "todo" dice lo contrario.

Yo he permanecido en absoluto silencio mientras él saltaba de un párrafo al otro pues no lo ha leído por completo, ha hecho una composición propia de la lectura, ha seleccionado lo que me quería leer. Parece conocerlo de memoria, como si cada letra formara parte de él. Ha leído tendido boca arriba y al finalizar ha puesto el libro sobre su pecho y se ha quedado pensativo, no sé si espere una respuesta de mi parte. Rompe el silencio.

-Es "Autorretrato en espejo convexo."

Ahora se gira intempestivamente e imita mi posición colocando su cabeza sobre su mano y me mira directo a los ojos.

-No quiero que te vayas, sé que seguramente planeabas venir unos días y luego volver, pero no quiero…

Se detiene un instante y muerde su labio inferior como tratando de acallar el resto de la frase. Busca en mi mirada y con toda seguridad ahora sí en busca de una respuesta, algo que le indique que puede continuar. Extiendo mi mano hasta alcanzar su rostro, acaricio con mi pulgar su mejilla y finalmente por su labio apresado entre sus dientes para liberarlo. Una vez logrado mi cometido, me aproximo para depositar un beso, que más que beso es la simple unión de mis labios con los suyos y ahí permanezco, solamente para que mi respuesta llegue a lo más profundo de su garganta.

-¿Dónde puedo vender mi boleto?

En señal de júbilo toma mi rostro con sus dos manos, me besa compulsivamente por todo el rostro y eso marca un nuevo comienzo. El resto de la tarde volvimos a hundirnos el un no en el otro en más ocasiones de las que pude contar.

Agotada y presa del cansancio finalmente me quedo dormida sin darme cuenta. Desconozco el tiempo que he dormido pues cuando abro los ojos todo está en penumbras apenas alumbrado por unas cuantas velas repartidas estratégicamente por todo el lugar. Mi cuerpo se encuentra bocabajo con toda la espalda descubierta y la sábana únicamente me cubre la mitad del cuerpo. La pesadez en mis párpados impide que los abra por completo y mucho menos en el momento que siento que él comienza un camino de besos por todo la orografía de mi espalda.

-¿Eres hiperactivo?

Sé que sonríe pues sus labios hacen un movimiento extraño sobre mi piel que me produce cosquillas. Gira por completo y se coloca sobre mí dejando caer todo su peso sobre mi cuerpo y ahora los besos encuentran nuevo destino en mi cuello. Este hombre me quiere volver loca o superar los límites de locura que conozco pues comienza hablarme sobre la sensible piel de esa zona. Una corriente eléctrica recorre todo mi cuerpo haciéndome estremecer, al tiempo que eriza toda mi piel.

-Noooo… sólo… que… me vuelves… loco…

Se retira de la posición y se sienta sobre la orilla de la cama, para ese momento mis ojos ya se han abierto por completo y he despertado del todo. En tanto yo me giro y acomodo, se dirige a la barra que divide el lugar donde estamos de la cocineta y lo veo venir con una charola. Se sienta sobre la cama y señala la charola como si fuera un triunfo lo que ha hecho.

-Mientras dormías he cocinado.

Hace una pausa y ahora sí espera respuesta de mi parte. Poco a poco le voy conociendo y es posible que en verdad le guste ser reconocido por su esfuerzo y que en este caso las felicitaciones no se las debería llevar el chef sino el amante. Levanto mis cejas preguntando con un gesto qué es lo que espera y termino por aplaudir.

-Un poco menos de sarcasmo me vendría bien, pero bueno.

Pone cara de cachorro regañado y al parecer es arma mortal pues logra que me abalance sobre de él dándole muchos besos.

-No, no. ¡Muy bien! ¿Qué preparaste?

Ahora sonríe abiertamente y comienza a presentar los manjares que ha traído.

-Sándwich de queso, la especialidad de la casa. Un poco de fruta, jugo y yogurt. También sé preparar ese sándwich que le haces un hueco al pan y le pones un huevo; la segunda especialidad de la casa… Está bien, mañana vamos de compras. No esperaba tener visitas en estos días.

Lo ha dicho, no lo ha pensado y se aterra. A mi me produce gracia su cara de pánico pues seguramente estará acostumbrado a que le armen unos berrinches de proporciones épicas y no tendría por qué pensar distinto acerca de mí, pues nuestro encuentros en New York no dan para pensar algo diferente. En el fondo no se equivoca, podría suceder, el problema conmigo es que ni yo misma sé cuando algo detona esos arranques y cuáles cosas en realidad no me importan o me importan menos. Creo que depende de mi estado de ánimo y situación. Ahora mismo mi estado de ánimo es inmejorable, así que podría soportar una bomba atómica en este momento y no me importaría en lo absoluto. Trato de restarle presión al asunto y en tanto abro el bote de yogurt o eso intento, pregunto con naturalidad.

-¿Así que recibes visitas con frecuencia? Tu novia quizás, amigas, amigos. Cuando tenga que irme me avisas y ya está. Basta con que me digas cuándo me toca quedarme y cuándo debo salir de tu departamento.

Está estupefacto y claramente piensa que bromeo, pero por el contrario lo digo muy enserio, nunca en mi vida había dicho algo que me saliera tan del alma. Así que continúo.

-De verdad. Es más, eso me lleva a un punto que quería aclarar. El que yo no tenga nada aquí por el momento no significa que tengas que cargar conmigo. Solo unos días en lo que consigo un trabajo, dónde quedarme y después ya no tendré que estar aquí, no te preocupes.

Su semblante se torna serio, agacha la mirada y la dirige a sus manos. Con tono bajo comienza a hablar.

-Así que Gillian no habla pero cuando lo hace… Así de directa como eres voy a hacer lo mismo contigo. No eres una carga y si te pedí que te quedaras es porque quiero que estés conmigo. No tengo visitas y si las tengo te las quiero presentar…

Afortunadamente no he logrado abrir el bote de yogurt pues hubiera sido un completo desastre pues se lanza contra mí, en un ágil movimiento toma mis muñecas y dejando caer todo su peso sobre mí, coloca mis brazos por encima de mi cabeza y continúa mirándome a los ojos.

-Así que la señorita es orgullosa y feminista. Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras y yo pienso apoyarte en todo, siempre y cuando no pretendas sacarme de tu vida. Mira que ésta ciudad está plagada de hombres hermosos y me dolería mucho que hayas venido hasta aquí por mi culpa para terminar casada con el primer idiota que se te atraviese y que no sea yo.

Pongo mi mejor rostro de duda mientras termina su discurso y yo preparo mi contraataque.

-Hombres hermosos y mujeres también.

Mi respuesta ha sonado lo suficientemente ambigua como para que suelte una sonora carcajada y su respuesta suena sincera.

-Ok, entonces podemos compartir ese gusto también.

Deshace la llave que aplicaba sobre mis muñecas y vuelve a incorporarse, toma el bote de yogurt y lo destapa. Me extiende una cuchara mientras yo me pregunto, ¿qué otro gusto compartimos? Y se lo digo, su respuesta es más hilarante que mi pregunta.

-El gusto por mí, no vez que nos vuelvo locos.

El chico podrá ser todo menos humilde, se sabe hermoso y no se contiene ni reprime. Es una de las cosas que nunca me gustó de las personas atractivas y que lo saben, hay demasiada soberbia y el narciso aparece sin recelo. Espero que en él no sea insoportable. Como siempre los defectos comienzan a ver la luz tarde que temprano, espero que sea lo suficientemente rápido como para no empeñar mi corazón en alguien que no vale la pena como es mi costumbre y que en este caso creo que es demasiado tarde. A pesar del miedo que me produce el que el chiste tenga trasfondo de verdad, no puedo evitar comenzar a reír pues a final de cuentas me ha hecho gracia.

Un bocado tras otro le ve fin a su delicioso sándwich y de verdad que así sabe, no sé que ciencia pueda tener hacer algo así o quizás es el exceso de actividad física lo que me ha hecho percibirlo de esa manera. Se pierde en sus pensamientos y yo en los míos hasta que su voz vuelve a romper el silencio.

-Creo que mañana debemos ir de compras. Podríamos comparte algunas cosas si quisieras… Sólo sería un préstamo si te sientes mejor así, cuando tengas trabajo me lo puedes ir pagando. Como te sientas más cómoda.

Mi semblante se torna serio y es porque el tema es de suma importancia para mí. Sí hay algo a lo que tengo terror en la vida es a perder mi libertad y el ser autosuficiente es una de las cosas que me ha costado mucho defender.

-Desde que decidí independizarme no le he permitido ni a mis padres que me mantengan. No ha sido fácil pero me he hecho responsable de mí y mis decisiones desde hace muchos años y no pienso cambiar eso por nada ni nadie.

Alarga su brazo y con su dedo índice le da un pequeño toque a mi brazo casi a la altura del hombro.

-¡Hey! Lo entiendo y lo respeto. Me gusta porque la mayor parte de mujeres por aquí o pretenden ser estrellas de Hollywood o cazar a un millonario que las mantenga. Ni de cerca soy un millonario, pero me gusta que una mujer sea independiente y haga respetar su posición… Pero, ¿te puedo ayudar?

Me lo pregunta como si verdaderamente no supiera si es correcto o no, como si estuviera estableciendo las reglas del juego que vamos a jugar, así que solamente asiento mientras muerdo otro poco del fantástico sándwich.

-Me dijiste que hacías lo mismo que yo. Cuéntame qué haz hecho.

Entre bocado y bocado le voy contando, no hay mucho así que pienso que no me tomará mucho tiempo responder.

-No mucho. Un poco de teatro, una obra mediana en NY, una película y muchos castings en los que no he quedado. Estudié en Chicago la carrera, pero no sé si realmente quiero dedicarme a esto, aunque como mesera se que moriré de hambre y terminaré viviendo debajo de un puente. Soy la pero mesera del universo, ya me viste.

Me ve de reojo y sonríe, en un falso tono condescendiente me responde.

-No eres tan mala.

Yo le sigo el juego, pues sé que no solamente soy mala, debo ser la pero del maldito universo y eso me recuerda algo.

-Pero no merecía una propina de ese calibre.

Se esconde un poco detrás de lo que queda de su bocadillo y sobre eso me responde con un dejo de timidez que me toma por sorpresa. Él parece cualquier cosa menos tímido.

-No sabía como llamar tu atención y le agradezco a mis amigos que me hayan dado la idea.

-¿Así que fueron ellos?

-¡Claro! Yo parecía un estúpido adolescente que no sabe como hablarle a una chica y no es por presumir pero yo nunca he tenido problema con eso, es sólo que…

Hace una pausa y no sé lo que implica con ella.

-¿Qué?

Tiene miedo de contestar, creo que piensa que puedo malinterpretarle.

-Que las chicas a las que estoy acostumbrado a abordar son distintas.

-Distintas a mí, ¿Bonitas? ¿Famosas? ¿Espectaculares?, ¿Cómo distintas a mí?

-Distintas. Tú tienes algo diferente y se nota a la distancia. No sé cómo describirlo, simplemente eres diferente.

Cambia de tema y lo hace abruptamente, no me preocupa que ahondemos más en el tema. Estoy aquí, está conmigo y el resto carece de importancia. No quiero especular, me niego a hacer una visualización de un futuro que quizás nunca llegue. Lo escucho y acepto el cambio de tema sin reproches.

-¿Y te gustaría seguir en esta carrera?

-Pues me gustaría por lo menos comenzar.

Estoy segura que mi respuesta le ha parecido ingeniosa pues le he arrancado una carcajada. Toma la charola, libera la cama de objetos innecesarios y de nuevo se avienta como si de una alberca se tratara. Su entusiasmo no conoce límites y ahora parece un niño con juguete nuevo.

-Pues siendo así, me gustaría presentarte algunos amigos.

 **Continuará…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Todo es ficción III**

CAPÍTULO III

Los siguientes días a mi llegada, lo más importante que hicimos fue correr al aeropuerto a vender el maldito boleto de regreso a NY. Quise entregarle el dinero pero él se negó rotundamente, me dijo que eso me lo había ganado a pulso, cosa que es absolutamente falso y lo sabe, pero no le importa lo que yo digo pues en cuanto mi rostro cambia de semblante él simplemente me toma por la cintura y me besa. Todo lo arregla a besos y no es que en realidad me moleste, pero en ocasiones siento que no me escucha.

No sé cómo he caído en esta vorágine de normalidad. Me da la impresión de que todo esto lo hubiéramos hecho por mucho tiempo, sabe a cotidiano y me produce una sensación inexplicable, desconozco el sentimiento, pero es placentero. Todo lo que él hace es protegerme, mimarme y complacer cuanto sale de mi boca. No tengo la menor idea de cuanto gana o si tiene mucho o poco, en realidad todo eso es irrelevante para mí.

Hoy me ha dicho al despertar que me tiene una sorpresa y eso es mucho decir pues se la pasa dándome sorpresas. Pareciera que vive en una carrera loca de detalles, no hay día que no me sorprenda con alguno; una flor al despertar, un poema después de hacer el amor, una pulsera al anochecer, cualquier cosa es importante. El orden y la limpieza en la que vive distan mucho de mis hábito anteriores, pero me he acostumbrado y aprendido de él. Son tan pocos días y tantos cambios en mi vida que poco tiempo he tenido para sentarme a analizarlos.

Cuando llegamos a la casa me ha pedido que me aliste, que tenemos una reunión importante con algunos de sus amigos, que quiere presentarme con ellos. No le doy mayor importancia al asunto, sólo espero no encontrarme de nuevo con alguno de los que vi sentados a la mesa con él aquella noche en New York, sólo centro mi pensamiento en ello.

Durante el trayecto ha estado un poco callado, no me preocupa en absoluto pues ha habido momentos en los que el silencio nos envuelve y nunca lo he sentido incomodo, pero ahora hay algo diferente en el ambiente. Me pongo pensativa y creo que lo ha notado, tengo miedo de que éste sea el comienzo del declive, que ahora la realidad comience a golpearme en la cara.

El tráfico en esta ciudad es verdaderamente infernal y el clima no ayuda, afortunadamente es de noche y el calor aminora, pero el tráfico empeora, así que ni por donde encontrarle el lado positivo. Enclavados en este mar de automóviles, él distrae su vista del camino y me mira con detenimiento. Yo tengo mis ojos clavados en mis manos sobre mis piernas.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Todo está bien?

Yo sonrío, hay algo en él que produce casi al instante esa reacción en mí, sobre todo cuando sus ojos me miran. Siento que me conoce de siempre, que puede leer en mí como un libro abierto y por lo mismo me niego a tratar de encubrirme.

-Yo nada, tú estás raro.

Me muestra la sonrisa más tierna de la historia y eso es difícil con él, pues todo el tiempo hace despliegues impresionantes de cariño, es el hombre más hermoso que haya conocido en mi vida y no sólo por su físico.

-Estoy preocupado, eso es todo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo que yo no sepa?

Ahora vuelve a la seriedad que produjo todo esto, fija su mirada hacia delante y es como si no me quisiera ver a los ojos para decirme lo que va quiere decir.

-Son ellos… mis amigos.

No creí que el asunto tomara un giro así de inesperado, pensé que su estado de ánimo lo producía yo, pero que se refiera a sus amigos me saca de contexto. De pronto caigo en cuenta de que quizás se ha sentido presionado a presentarme con ellos, de que quizás no sea lo que quiere hacer, quizás es demasiado pronto.

-¿Qué pasa con ellos? Yo entiendo que nos conocemos hace muy poco, que… Si no quieres que me conozcan no hay problema. Te juro que yo no tengo problema con eso, simplemente déjame aquí y yo me regreso a casa. No creas que es una escena, sólo no quiero hacerte volver a casa con este tráfico sólo para que me dejes ahí y tú vuelvas, llegarías tarde.

Él ha girado lentamente su cabeza hacia mí mientras digo todo esto, al terminar mi diálogo comienza a gestarse una mueca en su rostro que termina siendo una sonrisa muy amplia.

-No seas tontita. ¿Cómo crees que yo no quiera presentarte? Por el contrario, muero de ganas de que te conozcan y ellos también, no pueden creer que el inconquistable Duchovny haya caído preso del amor arrebatador a primera vista, quieren comprobarlo por sí mismos, mueren de ganas de conocer a la mujer que con su inteligencia, belleza y sensualidad ha logrado robar mi alma y corazón. No es eso tontita, nunca pienses que yo sería capaz de esconderte o negarme a presentarte como la mujer de mi vida.

Ha logrado sonrojarme y bajo la cabeza para esconder el cúmulo de emociones que sus palabras me producen. Si por mí fuera, le haría el amor a este hombre en este instante, me dan ganas de besarlo; abrazarlo, comerlo a besos, pero me controlo aunque mi flujo sanguíneo y mi respiración no están de acuerdo conmigo pues siguen su propio andar. Creo que sin pensarlo muerdo más fuerte de lo habitual mi labio inferior al grado de producirme dolor, quizás en un vano afán de control. Él por su parte continúa mientas estira su mano para tomar mi mentón y obligarme a verlo a los ojos.

-Son un grupo especial, poco convencional podría decirse.

Achico los ojos y presto toda mi atención a lo que dice porque realmente no entiendo hacia dónde se dirige, no logro seguir el hilo de sus pensamientos.

-Supongo que son del medio. No te preocupes, créeme que seguramente he conocido a personas mucho más raras en mi vida. Londres es el lugar más indicado para conocer personas extrañas, mírame a mí.

Sonríe de nuevo, pero el velo de preocupación no se aparta de su mirada y no me gusta. Nunca lo había visto así.

-No eres extraña, eres hermosa. No es eso, yo sé que las personas en este medio pueden llegar a ser raras, pero no, a ellos los conocí en la universidad, hace muchos años que tenemos un grupo…

Se detiene de nuevo y si su intención es tranquilizarme, nada más lejano que eso. Yo giro un poco mi cuerpo para prestarle toda mi atención, al fin y al cabo que esto parece un estacionamiento y supongo que tendremos tiempo suficiente para platicar sin que el tráfico se mueva un milímetro. Su incomodidad es ostensible, evidentemente busca las palabras correctas y eso no comulga con el tipo espontáneo que he conocido hasta ahora.

-… Es un grupo que se formó hace muchos años, muchos antes de que yo entrara a la universidad. Cuando comencé a estudiar Letras, una amiga me invitó a participar y a formar parte de…

No me parece extraño en absoluto lo que me cuenta, en todas las universidades existen las famosas fraternidades y de no haber sido yo tan poco popular, seguramente habría recibido una invitación parecida. Él nota mi gesto y antes de que yo argumente, me detiene con una sonrisa y prosigue.

-…No es una fraternidad como tal si es lo que estás pensando, digamos que es algo mucho más allá. Sólo quiero que entiendas una cosa, esto es para mí mucho más importante que una propuesta de matrimonio o algo por el estilo, es algo que no haría con nadie al que no le tuviera toda la confianza del mundo y yo a ti ya te entregué mi alma y mi vida, así que solamente en ti confío.

Esto se está tornando francamente extraño, tanto que ni siquiera he tenido la oportunidad de reaccionar a su velada segunda propuesta de matrimonio o su insinuación. La gravedad con la que lo dice dista mucho de parecer un chiste o broma, está siendo totalmente cauteloso y extremadamente serio.

-No te sigo, no entiendo lo que me quieres decir. Quizás hay algo que no sabes de mí y es que soy una excelente guardián de secretos. En mi vida me he pasado protegiendo los míos a toda costa y de mi boca no ha salido uno que se me haya confiado.

He hablado con una seriedad que yo misma desconozco en mí, pero es totalmente cierto, mi ensimismamiento y reticencia a compartir con el mundo por temor, inseguridad o lo que sea, me ha hecho aprender a resguardar mi vida bajo tres candados. Él continúa sin mostrar cambio alguno en cuanto a seriedad se refiere.

-En la universidad de Yale donde estudié, han pasado un sinnúmero de personajes importantes en la historia del mundo y nuestro medio no es la excepción. El grupo al que me invitaron y al cual pertenezco desde hace muchos años está conformado por todos estos personajes. Mis amigos a lo que conocerás hoy, forman parte de este grupo como yo.

Entiendo su punto más no alcanzo a comprender la gravedad en el asunto. Está bien, pertenece a un grupo de gente importante en el medio y qué con eso, qué de malo tiene o por qué el velo de misterio con el que lo envuelve. Guardo silencio para esperar el resto de la historia, pero me quedo en blanco pues parecen haber concluido.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Eso es lo que te ha tenido preocupado desde que subimos al auto? No te preocupes, supongo que sabré como comportarme con gente importante. Ya sé que soy una mesera de NY, ex Punk londinense, pero creo que puedo lograrlo.

Salta de inmediato y toma mi rostro con sus dos manos, me mira profundamente a los ojos y hace énfasis en lo que me dice a continuación.

-No es eso, de ninguna manera pienses eso.

Termina tomando mis labios con los suyos mientras yo había comenzado a asentir. Suelta mis labios para mirarme de nuevo a los ojos y decirme con voz profunda y enronquecida.

-Te amo, eso es todo y nunca lo dudes.

El claxon de los autos desesperados por avanzar unos metros, comienzan a ejercer presión y de ahí hasta que llegamos al lugar no volvimos a mencionar el tema. Finalmente y después de haber logrado la proeza de atravesar la ciudad por completo, llegamos a una impresionante mansión en Mulholland Drive y lo único que puedo pensar es que nadie podría acercarse a una fortaleza como esta, el que sea dueño de este lugar seguramente resguardará su intimidad a toda costa.

Me parece curioso que a pesar de ser tan ostentosas estas mansiones y tan visibles, el resto de los mortales las ignoremos, no forman parte de nuestra realidad, no son ni de cerca una visión de vida posible o alcanzable. Nosotros nos levantamos todos los días, intentamos luchar por un futuro o sobrevivir el día a día y me pregunto ¿qué preocupaciones podrán tener personas que viven de esta manera? ¿a qué dedicarán su tiempo? A contar su dinero quizás o a no dormir tratando de preservarlo. De verdad que no me interesa, no es un mundo al cual me interese acceder o por en cual pierda el sueño, no sólo porque me parece inalcanzable, sino porque no forma parte de mi lista de deseos. Soy un ser humano mucho más simple que eso, quizás escapar de mí misma ya implique un trabajo mayor y ahora mismo, lo único que quiero es estar con él. Esa es toda mi perspectiva de futuro y me siento muy cómoda con eso.

Lo que comienza a incomodarme es cobrar consciencia de lo que llevo puesto no se acerca medianamente a algo decente, pero si él me hubiera dicho de qué se trataba la reunión quizás me hubiera preparado. Trato de omitir ese pequeño detalle pues me basta con la tensión que él emana como para lidiar con la mía el resto de la noche.

Él toma mi mano con firmeza, como ya es costumbre entrelaza sus dedos con los míos y me dirige por el camino, yo le sigo no sin mirar con disimulo el derroche de ostentación que se observa por donde pasamos, la mansión es impresionante y sin duda yo me perdería sin dificultad.

El mesero, mayordomo o lo que sea, nos guía hasta el inmenso jardín en el que la reunión se desarrolla. Yo sólo comienzo a arrepentirme de no haber pasado al baño antes de salir del departamento, porque estoy segura que aquí no podré ir sin que haga el ridículo de perderme.

Contrario a lo que yo hubiera pensado, aquello era una pequeña reunión íntima, quizás el número de personas ahí no ascendía a veinte. Yo hubiera imaginado una bacanal mítica de Hollywood, con muchísimas personas bebiendo y drogándose, con súper modelos y aspirantes a actrices semi desnudas paseándose alrededor de la piscina o metidas en ella. Comienzo a pensar que mi pensamiento cliché ha sido influenciado por un montón de mitos escuchados en la escuela. En ocasiones algunos de mis compañeros lo comentaron y además era algo a lo que añoraban pertenecer. Si estuvieran aquí se hubieran llevado una terrible decepción.

Hay gente joven, pero también mayores y de mediana edad. Creo comenzar a reconocer algunos rostros y a pesar de no ser una persona afecta a ver televisión o cine, no he estado debajo de la tierra por más de veinte años, algunos me parecen familiares aunque si me preguntan me sería difícil identificarlos a la perfección.

David aprieta mi mano y hasta entonces me doy cuenta que prácticamente me he detenido antes de traspasar el ventanal corredizo que da a la alberca. Algo en mí me dice que no debería estar aquí, que yo no pertenezco a este mundo o que por lo menos es algo tan desconocido que me tomará un poco de tiempo acostumbrarme. Me sonríe y entonces no encuentro el poder para negarme a nada, soy maleable en sus manos.

Cruzamos juntos el umbral y una pequeña ráfaga de viento me hace estremecer, este clima debería acudir al psicólogo pues es más inestable que yo, hace unos momentos sentía un calor espantoso y ahora me arrepiento de no haber traído algo más abrigador.

Algunos de los presentes dirigen sus miradas a nosotros aunque el resto nos ignora, pero repentinamente un hombre se levanta del sillón donde se encuentra rodeado de otras personas y se dirige determinado hasta nosotros. Un efusivo "David" se escucha por todo el lugar y yo siento que eso atraerá toda la atención hacia nosotros, pero nuevamente me equivoco, los únicos que observan la escena con atención son los que estaban con el tipo que se nos aproxima. Con una copa en la mano, extiende la que tiene libre para saludarlo.

-Mi querido David…

David suelta mi mano solo para trasladarla a su otra mano y nuevamente entrelazar sus dedos con los míos, creo que sabe que eso me da confianza, que me fortalece y es posible que mi inseguridad ya sea muy evidente para él. Me parece que no pretende soltarme por ningún motivo y en este caso lo secundo sin cuestionar pues efectivamente necesito sentirme protegida por él en un mundo que desconozco. El efusivo hombre pasa por alto el detalle de que David no pretende soltarme y lo jala para darle un fuerte abrazo. Realmente el hombre parece muy contento de verlo y David parece responder en la misma medida.

-Mi querido Randy, ¿cómo has estado?

-Muy bien, muy bien. Es ella, dime que es ella. Tiene que ser ella, no podría ser nadie más.

El tal Randy me abraza con tal efusividad que siento una ligera falta de aire. Me suelta pero sólo para tomarme por los hombros y mirar mi rostro con detenimiento.

-¡Por Dios, si es espectacular! Querido, una belleza única y con un potencial enorme… aunque con un poco de mal gusto en lo que a hombres se refiere, déjame decirte.

Es en ese momento en el que me doy cuenta que su comentario, más allá de ser un chiste, me hace notar que con él me puedo pintar las uñas, tomar el té y charlar por horas de nuestro gusto por los hombres. Me parece divino y adorable, además de simpático. Paso por alto lo del potencial porque francamente no sé a lo que se refiere, pero con su buen humor y efusividad, creo que no debo tomarme a pecho lo que diga.

-Ven hermosa, tengo que presumirte con todos. No tienes idea de las ganas que teníamos de conocerte, no lo van a creer, pero justamente ahora estábamos hablando de ustedes…

Su tono cambia drásticamente de efusivo y casi chillante, a un bajo, varonil y adusto tono cuando casi en secreto se dirige a David. Es evidente que el secreto no es para mí, sino para el resto de los asistentes a la reunión

-Tengo que hablar contigo de eso más tarde David, hay algo por ahí que se está moviendo y creo que tú eres el indicado. Ya lo platicaremos.

Nos jala a los dos y nos guía hasta el grupo que nos observa con atención. Sus rostros sonrientes nos reciben y de inmediato todos se ponen de pie. Ellos y ellas saludan a David con mucha efusividad en tanto él está determinado a no soltar mi mano por ningún motivo. Tanto derroche de cariño comienza a crearme una sensación de confort y bienestar que difícilmente siento en cualquier reunión, casi podría decirse que le tengo fobia a los eventos como estos en los que no conozco a nadie, pero extrañamente ésta parece producirme lo contrario. Después de terminar con la ronda de abrazos y saludos, David finalmente suelta mi mano pero sólo para tomarme por la cintura y apuntar con su otra mano hacia mi persona.

-¡Es ella! Gillian.

Todos me saludan al tiempo con tanto gusto que me siento avergonzada, nunca en mi vida había recibido tan caluroso recibimiento en algún lugar. Sus comentarios se entrecruzan unos con otros, no alcanzo a identificar uno solo pues aquello parece más un barullo que un saludo grupal. Una vez pasado el estallido de efusividad, nos muestran un espacio en un sillón de doble plaza y una mujer alta de cabello ondulado y piel apiñonada nos dice con una sonrisa dulce y voz enternecida.

-Lo estábamos reservando para ustedes.

Tomamos asiento y David pasa su brazo sobre mi hombro mientras ella se sienta en el sillón que se encuentra a nuestro lado derecho e inclina un poco su cuerpo en dirección hacia nosotros, sostiene un vaso en la mano y lo gira mientras me pregunta.

-Ahora sí, platícanos cómo lograste conquistar al "inconquistable Duck."

Se gira hacia los demás como pidiendo apoyo, algunos sonríen pero ninguno le hace segunda. Estoy a punto de comenzar mi relato cuando me veo interrumpida por el movimiento de David que retira su brazo para tomar mi mano y apretarla ligeramente, comienza a hablar.

-Pues no mi querida Jenn, fui yo el que tuve que hacer hasta lo indecible por conquistarla. Tuve que viajar a New York en más de una ocasión y sin mucho éxito, pero sólo las cosas que nos interesan tanto son capaces de movernos hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario, ¿verdad amor?

Yo no entiendo nada y sólo atino a asentir con una sonrisa tonta acompañando mi movimiento. Ella me sonríe con tanta ternura que creo que a esa mujer se le va a salir el corazón por los ojos y su voz me lo confirma.

-Que tiernos, se ven hermosos juntos… Hay algo, no sé… algo entre ustedes que parece único. Irradian un energía amorosa que se puede percibir a la distancia. En cuanto los vi entrar me dije "Por Dios, eso sí es amor." ¿Verdad Randy? Además de su parecido… Si no hubieras estado frente a mí Jodie, juro que hubiera pensado que eras tú.

Algo anda mal en mis neuronas o de verdad que necesito acostumbrarme, por un lado está el hecho de que no conozco a nadie y me cuesta seguir el hilo de las cosas y por otro, comienzo a percibir un algo extraño en el ambiente. Observo a Randy que me ha quedado de frente y noto que su reacción a la última parte del comentario es la de achicar los ojos y observarme con detenimiento, la mujer de cabello rubio que se encuentra sentada a su lado ha hecho lo mismo, para después intercambiar miradas cómplices. A decir verdad, creo que todos me observan en este momento con demasiada atención y eso me incomoda un poco. Randy rompe el silencio incómodo y yo se lo agradezco.

-Es verdad, tienes razón Jenn. No había caído en cuenta, pero efectivamente tienen algo parecido. Que interesante. Eso me recuerda querido que tengo que hablar contigo.

Se levanta del sillón y se dirige a David y le extiende la mano palma arriba, pareciera que lo estuviera invitando a bailar. El gesto me causa gracia, le sonrío y él responde amablemente con el mismo gesto mientras dice.

-Te lo robo un segundo querida.

David niega con la cabeza y mientras se levanta me lleva con él, al tiempo que le comenta.

-No mi querido Randy, a donde voy yo va ella, además no hay nada que me puedas decir que ella no pueda escuchar…

Se gira para dirigirse a todos los demás.

-… Y no es machismo chicas, que ustedes me conocen, simplemente no se las voy a dejar aquí para que acaben con ella, pueden hacerlo a la distancia.

Randy ríe estrepitosamente y el resto le sigue, nos toma a los dos por las manos y nos jala.

-Muy bien querido, así se hace. Yo en tu caso haría lo mismo. Vengan, vamos a un lugar lejos de las hienas.

Camina delante de nosotros y le seguimos hasta alcanzar la horilla de la alberca, en el trayecto se cruza con un mesero y toma un par de copas, le hace un gesto para que se retire y se gira para colocarse de frente a nosotros. Extiende el par de compas y en tanto las tomamos su tono de voz cambia, se transforma en adusta y seria al igual que su semblante.

-Hay un proyecto en el que estamos trabajando y he pensado en ti, me parece que es importante. Hay varios factores en juego y aún no sabemos si se logrará hacer. Sólo quería que supieras que si se concreta, es tu nuevo proyecto.

Esta plática me da la impresión de que el tal Randy debe ser entonces el manager de David, pero yo prefiero escuchar y no intervenir. Las pláticas de negocios no son mi especialidad, nunca he tenido una y tampoco he presenciado alguna. La voz de David se torna seria también y no entiendo por qué si le están diciendo que le han conseguido un trabajo nuevo.

-Supongo que no tengo opción, no me estás preguntando. ¿Qué rango de maniobra tengo?

-No mucho hasta ahora, entiende que tampoco hemos impulsado lo suficiente tu carrera como para ponernos exigentes en este momento, solamente tenemos y como más visible lo de Twin Peaks y lo que vas a hacer con Kalifornia. Tú no te preocupes por eso, lo resolvemos. Dime qué necesitas, qué quieres.

David me toma por la cintura y parece suficiente para que Randy entienda algo que yo no puedo. Casi brinca de emoción y su tono vuelve a cambiar a festivo.

-¡Claro cariño! No tienes ni que pedirlo, desde que la vi pensé en que podemos conseguirle algo sin problema. Justamente puedo hablar con las personas con las que estamos viendo el otro proyecto en la Cadena, seguramente nos conseguirán algo. En principio quizás no sea mucho querida, pero bueno, por algo se empieza y cuanto antes mejor, los espero en mi oficina mañana temprano para platicar con calma de todo esto…

El rostro de Randy se transforma en un instante, abre loas brazos de par en par y casi grita de la emoción.

-¡Mira nada más qué tenemos aquí! ¡Nada más y nada menos que la mejor actriz que ha parido este maldito mundo!

Nos giramos para ver a quién se dirige y mi sorpresa es enorme, no puedo creer que de la nada y sin previo aviso yo tenga la oportunidad de conocerla. Como si nada y con un atuendo lo más de sencillo, sus gafas y una pequeña bolsa, cruza el umbral por el que yo pasé hace un momento, Meryl Streep.

En un movimiento casi involuntario mi mano se dirige al pecho de David, él contesta en sentido afirmativo y condescendiente con su cabeza. Nunca me he considerado fan de nadie, pero no puedo negar que el impacto es grande, quizás enorme para mi pobre corazón inexperto. En la escuela analizamos más de una de sus maravillosas actuaciones, quizás inconscientemente ha sido uno de mis modelos a seguir. Mientras se aproxima hasta donde nos encontramos, extiende sus brazos y corre ligeramente hasta encontrarse con Randy y fundirse en un profundo abrazo, se separan y se depositan un pequeño beso en los labios. La voz de Randy llega hasta mis oídos y siento que casi me paralizo.

-Ven, te quiero presentar a una hermosura de mujer y que además nos ha robado el corazón de mi querido "Duck."

Creo que he abierto en demasía los ojos pues ella responde con una sonrisa y se dirige directamente hacia mí.

-Que hermosa chiquilla, tranquila que no muerdo te lo juro y prometo no hacerte picadillo en tu ausencia o presencia como algunas y algunos por aquí.

Me toma por el mentón y nuevamente me sonríe, yo no puedo creerlo y a la vez su gesto me ha hecho sentir infinitamente feliz. El resto de la noche me ha tomado a dos manos y no me ha soltado un instante, me ha dicho que es preferible así, de lo contrario podría ser presa fácil de las hienas que asisten a estas reuniones. Me ha dado muchos consejos y más allá de los profesionales, su tono casi maternal me ha envuelto por completo, me ha advertido de cuidarme de casi todo en este medio. Algo de lo que dijo me causó gracia y descolocó al mismo tiempo.

-Eres una chica salvaje, se te nota en la mirada. Ten cuidado de tus impulsos que en este medio casi nada se perdona. Mantente alejada de los medios en medida de lo que puedas que yo sé que vas a llegar lejos pequeña.

David ha ido y venido toda la noche, desde que caí en manos de la señora Streep, él se desentendió un poco aunque de cuando en cuando lo descubría mirándome a lo lejos, me sonreía y guiñaba un ojo. Más tarde se unió a nuestra pequeña reunión de dos, la seria y pequeña rubia que estaba sentada a un lado de Randy en el sillón.

-Me parece que encajo mejor aquí que allá. ¿Puedo, no las interrumpo?

La señora Streep la jaló por la cintura y rió, con su tono cariñoso respondió.

-Claro que no, no interrumpes nada y efectivamente estarás mejor aquí con nosotras que allá. ¿Cómo has estado pequeña? He escuchado que muy ocupada. Vi tu película y está espectacular, aunque excuso decirte que Hopkins está soberbio.

En este momento siento como si me hablaran en otro idioma, me apena no tener idea de lo que están hablando y decido que lo mejor es no intervenir, pero a final de cuentas no es necesario pues la señor Streep ha salido en mi defensa antes de que yo abra la boca.

-Ella en nuestra nueva niña, no sabe nada del medio y por eso la adoro. Seguramente no te ubica, pero también sé que eso para ti es una bocanada de aire fresco.

Se dirige a mí, me guiña un ojo y ahora comienza a explicarme haciendo referencia a la pequeña rubia.

-Mi querida Jodie acaba de hacer una película maravillosa, una adaptación de una novela de un caníbal llamado Hannibal. Seguramente no sabes de qué hablo y me encanta, pero en la escuela es muy probable que hayan visto "Taxi driver".

En ese momento la imagen mental viene a mi cabeza y logro identificarla por completo, su rostro casi infantil de aquella época me desubicó. Por mi reacción hago evidente que acabo de reconocerla y ella me sonríe en respuesta.

-No te preocupes, hubiera preferido que ni siquiera hubieras visto esa película. El anonimato en este medio llega ha ser un regalo divino cuando esto se convierte en una pesada lápida.

Las imágenes del intento se asesinato del presidente Ronald Reagan cruzan por mi mente y pensar lo que esta mujer debió pasar a tan corta edad, me hacen entender el sentido de su comentario. El resto de la noche platicamos las tres como si fuéramos viejas y grandes amigas. David prácticamente me tuvo que arrancar de ahí cuando se aproximó para decirme que teníamos que irnos, que ya era tarde. Yo estaba tan divertida que me costó despedirme y alejarme de ellas.

-No te preocupes amor, las verás más de lo que puedas soportar.

La despedida del grupo fue más larga que el recibimiento, todos me dieron consejos rápidos, palmaditas en la espalda y besos. Finalmente David logró sacarme de ahí, en tanto esperábamos a que el valet trajera el carro, David se colocó a mis espaladas, me rodeó por la cintura y puso su barbilla sobre la coronilla de mi cabeza.

-No puedes confiar en todos, en este mundo y sobre todo este medio no todo es lo que parece. Mientras algunos aparentan amarte, por detrás sostienen el puñal en espera de la mejor oportunidad para clavártelo.

Su comentario me parece extraño y sobre todo el tono en que lo dice, es sumamente grave. Yo hablo y él besa mi cabeza una y otra vez.

-Entonces ¿por qué me trajiste?

-Porque te pregunté el primer día en casa, ¿recuerdas? Que si querías seguir tu carrera y si no mal recuerdo me dijiste que por lo menos te gustaría comenzarla. La única manera de hacer carrera es por contactos, realmente conozco a muy pocos que lo hayan logrado por sus propios medios o por lo menos, no con facilidad. Eso lo aprendí en la universidad y en este grupo.

El auto llega e interrumpe su discurso, pero sólo para continuarlo en cuanto nos subimos.

-Amor, ya te dije que este mundo es de apariencias y no todo es lo que parece. Por ejemplo, ¿viste y escuchaste a Jenn, que impresión te dio?

Me parece extraña su pregunta pero respondo con honestidad.

-¿La chica alta de cabello ondulado? Linda muy linda y tierna. Su reacción y su tono… viste como nos miraba y dijo que irradiábamos algo, no recuerdo muy bien su comentario, pero por un momento sentí que el corazón se le saldría por los ojos de tanta ternura.

Él arranca el auto y comenzamos el viaje de vuelta a casa, la sonrisa en su rostro parece más cansada que otra cosa y no lo comprendo, es un cansancio distinto al que podría achacarse al mero desvelo, es cansancio mental y el tono de su respuesta lo confirma.

-No es verdad, lo que viste en ella no es honesto. No quiero que mal interpretes mi comentario, es mi amiga y la quiero, hace muchos años que nos conocemos, pero ella es así. Hace muchos años la fama le llegó a muy temprana edad y el terror se apoderó de su madre, quizás creyó que podía caer en garras de personas poco sanas de este medio y se dedicó a sobreprotegerla. Ella ha luchado por mantener esa fachada de niña buena eternamente, es por eso que aunque sus sentimientos y pensamientos sean otros, invariablemente sólo podrás ver en ella la versión buena, tierna y noble de Jennifer Beals y nunca la verdadera. Nunca he sido testigo de que haga algo malo, pero si en algún momento de la vida he visto actuar a la verdadera Jenn, lo desconozco. Siempre está envuelta de ese halo de intachable, inalcanzable, inmaculada, pareciera que el suelo que pisa no la merece y nos mira a los mortales por encima del hombro. Con falso tono de perdona vidas, nos hace el favor a todos de compartir su espacio vital con nosotros. Medita, hace ejercicio, come perfecto y todo lo demás que se te ocurra en un ser humano recto e intachable y por lo menos a mí, eso en ocasiones me retuerce un poco el hígado.

Hay un par de sensaciones que se revuelven en mi interior al escucharlo, la primera es que definitivamente la impresión que tuve de esa chica no se acerca ni un poco a todo lo que él describe, quizás sea yo demasiado inocente como para darme cuenta de esas cosas y es verdad que en muchas ocasiones peco de despistada, pero me parece difícil de creer y por el otro lado no me gusta escucharle expresarse así de una mujer, el machismo velado que encierra esa crítica, a mi parecer demasiado severa, me molesta en el fondo. Trato de evitar el último pensamiento pues termino por convencerme que lo que realmente sucede es que soy demasiado susceptible a ese tema y no quisiera involucrarlo en nuestra relación, así que no respondo y trato de no darle pie a que continúe hablando de ella o nadie más, por lo menos de manera personal, así que desvío el tema hacia algo que me parece un poco más práctico.

-¿Y Randy es tu agente? Me pareció muy simpático.

Es evidente que el cambio de tema de mi parte ha sido drástico y creo que ha recibido el mensaje, me sonríe y desvía un poco la mirada del camino para mirarme a los ojos, pareciera que me acepta el desvío.

-No, Randy no es mi agente. Es un buen amigo al que quiero mucho, desde la universidad nos conocimos e hicimos buena amistad y hasta cierto punto me ha ayudado en medida de lo posible con mi carrera. Creo que me tiene siempre presente y seguramente, si está a su alcance hará todo lo posible por ayudarte también, es uno de los amigos más leales que conozco, esas es una de sus más grandes virtudes. ¿Jodie no te habló de él? Es su mejor amigo.

Mi pequeña reunión con ella no llegó a tal punto, apenas si superamos la barrera de los consejos y el bombardeo de recomendaciones así que trato de hacer memoria de alguna mención de Randy en la conversación y no lo recuerdo, por lo menos no directamente.

-Pues no me habló de él, no explícitamente. Si como dices es su mejor amigo, supongo que él se refería cuando hablaba de las pocas personas en las que se puede confiar en este medio.

Mi pensamiento me lanza a algo evidente y repetitivo en la reunión, yo sé que no es cuento nuevo ni nada parecido, yo soy una persona poco confiada, mis dotes sociales son mínimas o casi nulas, pero de ahí a desconfiar de cualquier ser humano me queda difícil y además, también sé de sobra que este mundito tiene fama de ser una jungla, pero no deja de parecerme una exageración la actitud de todos, me sabe más bien a magnificación megalómana, algo así como "Miren que difícil es sobrevivir a este medio, pero yo lo he logrado."

-¿Por qué desconfían tanto? ¿No te parece un poco exagerado?

-No creo que sea una exageración, pero ya lo irás descubriendo en el camino y si decides continuar con el intento de iniciar una carrera en esto.

Tratando de probar mi punto y que no creo que todo el mundo en este medio sea como él lo percibe, le cuento a detalle mi platica con aquéllas dos encantadoras mujeres con las que departí la mayor parte de la noche.

El camino ha sido mucho menos largo pues el trófico a esta hora es prácticamente nulo, o quizás por que he hablado todo el tiempo no me he percatado de la distancia. Ambos estamos agotados, así que apenas y logramos desvestirnos para dormir abrazados. Los primeros días casi me era imposible dormir así, mi falta de costumbre al respecto me lo impedía. Generalmente cuando dormí en otras camas con otras personas, yo delimitaba mi espacio y al momento de dormir, solamente me giraba para descansar lejos del contacto con el otro. Con él es distinto desde el primer día, no puede evitar tocarme todo el tiempo, me ha obligado a acostumbrarme a dormir sobre su hombro y si me giro, el gira junto conmigo para abrazarme toda la noche. Ahora he llegado a notar que yo hago lo mismo, que en cuanto el se voltea, soy yo la que lo abraza por la espalda. Incluso, en ocasiones cuando nuestros cuerpos no se coordinan del todo, él mantiene una de sus manos sobre mi cuerpo sin excepción, sobre mi cadera, mi abdomen o donde sea que caiga, pero nunca pierde el contacto. Si me levanto al baño, se despierta de inmediato y me pregunta a dónde voy. Es posesivo lo sé, pero de una manera que no me desagrada, no es violenta su demarcación de territorio, es amorosa. Me demuestra su constante preocupación por mí y mi bienestar.

Hoy hemos dormido como un par de niños a pierna suelta. Afortunadamente la cortina ha quedado abierta pues los rayos del sol han hecho las veces de despertados, de lo contrario hubiésemos dormido más allá de medio día y tenemos que ir con Randy.

Él como siempre se mete a la ducha y espera a que el agua esté a temperatura para llamarme y ahorrar agua, dice que es por conciencia ecológica, pero yo creo que le encanta ver mi cuerpo bajo el agua todos los días. En más de una ocasión lo he descubierto observándome con detenimiento después de que logro abrir los ojos mientras me enjuago el cabello.

-Dios, que pequeña cosa tan hermosa me regaló el destino.

Me dice mientras me abraza, me besa y sale apresurado. Desde lejos me grita "si no, no llegamos a nuestra cita, voy a preparar el desayuno." Para cuando salgo envuelta en su bata de baño y la toalla enredada en la cabeza, todo lo tiene listo. Todo él es un derroche de energía.

-Sabes que quizás Randy pueda conseguirte algo.

Antes de quedarme dormida la noche anterior y después de sobrepasar mi emoción inicial por lo sucedido en la fiesta, me puse a pensar que quizás debería hacer algo más que ser su pareja en esta ciudad, me encantaría sentirme útil y productiva.

-Estuve pensando y creo que voy a buscar un trabajo aquí. Quizás no soy la mejor mesera del mundo, pero que podré encontrar algo. No quiero atenerme a que tu amigo pueda conseguirme trabajo, ya buscaré por mi parte a algún agente que me represente aquí y quizás hacer algunos castings. ¿Qué te parece?

Él achica un poco los ojos, alarga su mano para acariciar mi mejilla y con tono enternecido me dice.

-Con lo que te sientas más cómoda, pero yo esperaría a ver que pasa con la reunión de hoy, ¿no te parece?

Se torna un poco pensativo, pero no le presto mucha atención al asunto pues me pierdo en mis propios pensamientos, si me fue difícil conseguir trabajo en NY, por qué he de pensar que será distinto aquí, aunque tiene razón, mejor esperar a lo que suceda hoy.

Nos alistamos para salir y dirigirnos a la oficina de Randy, algo en ese hombre me proporcionaba una sensación agradable, su actitud y todo lo que dijo la noche anterior me pareció genuino, fue casi como hablar con un niño con el alma limpia y sin tapujos.

Cuando nos acercábamos a esa enorme torre fálica de cristales, me pregunté si ese sería el altar de mi destino, ¿qué podría encontrar ahí? El inicio de algo quizás, o el final del camino. Nos detuvimos al frente y entonces pude leer "FOX PLAZA" Las escaleras al frente y aquello que me pareció era el inicio del ascenso.

 **Continuará…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Todo es ficción IV**

Él se registró a la entrada y le indicó al guardia que veníamos a ver a Randy, yo francamente no presté demasiada atención pues embelesada observaba con atención cada detalle, la elegancia de la luz que traspasaba los ventanales, los sillones de espera, todo aquello era de un derroche de ostentación al que yo no estaba acostumbrada.

Prácticamente fui arrastrada por su mano mientras mis ojos se perdían en los detalles. Siempre me ha llamado la atención a arquitectura pero sobre todo el diseño de los interiores, mi imaginación vuela pensando qué le añadiría a un espació, que detalle le cambiaría, como le pondría mi sello.

La entrada al elevador rompe con la magia y el embeleso, el sentirme de golpe de vuelta a la realidad me disgusta y él lo nota, se pone detrás de mí y me rodea con sus brazos mi cintura y me habla al oído, sabe que cuando hace eso yo soy incapaz de negarme a nada y mucho menos a escucharle, por lo menos no en principio, si insiste y el susurro dura demasiado, entonces me perderé. Controla la duración y proximidad, sabe que estamos pisando terrenos peligrosos cuando de sentir su aliento sobre mi cuello u oído se trata.

-¿Te gusta? Esta puede ser tu nueva casa.

Se refiere a un edificio de oficinas como si realmente pudiera describir un hogar. Mi mente se extraña con su comentario, estoy segura que nunca podría considerar un impersonal edificio de oficinas como mi casa, mucho menos como mi hogar, eso sólo se encuentra en las personas, no en los sitios. Desconozco hasta qué piso nos dirigimos, pero el trayecto parece largo a pesar de que el elevador parece correr como en mantequilla, el movimiento es casi imperceptible. Sólo un problema tengo con la duración del viaje y es que al paso que voy y si él continúa haciendo lo que hace, corro el riesgo de detener la maldita caja en movimiento y perderme junto con él en ella.

Para mi fortuna o desgracia hemos llegado. El timbre indica el arribo al piso, él me suelta de inmediato y se coloca formalmente a mi lado. El gesto me causa gracia, pareciera que juega a algo que no reconozco, su cara de falsa seriedad comienza a hacerme cosquillas en el estómago, siento que estoy a punto de soltar una carcajada y que no podré detenerla. Coloca sus manos detrás de su espalda, parece un policía de guardia y sus labios toman una forma mortalmente sexy y simpática a la vez, pareciera que besara a la nada. Comienzo a inhalar y exhalar aire, pues creo que no podré controlarme, pero las puertas de abren y nos dejan al descubierto frente a un mostrados y una sonriente señorita detrás de él.

Él camina dos pasos delante de mí y su ausencia por primera vez desde que llegué a esta cuidad hace que me recorra un escalofrío, hasta ahora no había sido consciente de que prácticamente era la primera vez que me dejaba atrás, que caminaba sin mí. La parálisis se apoderó de mi por un instante, pero la deseché al momento. Fue tan sólo un segundo en el que una realidad de la que no me había querido percatar me golpeaba de frente, mi cuerpo ya era adicto a ese hombre, extrañaba su contacto aunque su ausencia tan sólo durara un instante. Me aterró la idea de dependencia, de que el dolor fuera físico al no sentí su mano sobre mi cintura y que eso me nublara la consciencia por un segundo.

Las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse y me apresuré a alcanzarlo, me coloqué detrás de él mientras se dirigía a la señorita del mostrador. Me asomé tímidamente por detrás de su espalda y la reacción de la recepcionista fue de sorpresa, evidentemente no me había visto. Hizo una pausa al diálogo que ya tenía entablado con él.

-El señor Stone se encuentra atendiendo una llamada, pero me pidió lo hiciera pasar de inmediato… ¿La señorita viene con usted?

Yo no sé si es el exceso de felicidad o que a mí en general todo me casusa gracia últimamente, pero me imaginé la escena vista desde la óptica de la recepcionista y nuevamente un cosquilleo aparición en mi estómago. Este hermoso hombre delante de ella y de repente sin previo aviso se asomara por detrás una diminuta mujer a la que no habías visto por estar detrás de la inmensa y escultural espalda del adorable hombre en cuestión. Mientras la señorita se dirigía a la puerta de la oficina y nos guiaba hacia ésta, no pude contenerla mas y una risa ahogada en mi garganta hizo su aparición. David se giró y sus pequeños ojos se abrieron en demasía, se regresó sobre sus pasos, pasó su brazo sobre mi hombro y yo hundí mi rostro en su pecho, el estallido empeoró.

No pude ver el rostro de la famosa secretaria pues solamente me dejé guiar por David, únicamente escuché a lo lejos la puerta cerrarse detrás de nosotros y finalmente logré controlar aquella risa inoportuna. Separé un poco mi rostro del su pecho, sólo para caer presa de nuevo del arranque. Vi a Randy sosteniendo el teléfono y sus hermosos ojos infantiles me miraban desde lejos ofreciéndome una enorme sonrisa, así que volví a refugiarme en su pecho a esperar que pasara. La voz controlada de Randy llegaba hasta mis oídos y de a pocos sus palabras comenzaron a revestir de seriedad la situación.

-…sí Peter, estoy en eso. ¿Ya conseguirte a la persona que necesitamos?... Sí, te digo que ya estoy en eso, ahora mismo está aquí conmigo…Sí, también hablé con ella… ya sé que es muy importante para Bill, estoy en eso… Yo te mantengo informado.

Cuelga el auricular y comienza a reír, abre los brazos de par en par y se dirige a nosotros para envolvernos en un abrazo tripartita. Besa la mejilla de David y acaricia mi rostro haciendo un lado un mechón de mi alborotado cabello.

-¡Estoy feliz! Pero siéntense. ¿Qué te pasó allá afuera? Tienes la risa más contagiosa que haya escuchado en mi vida ¿sabías?, casi no puedo terminar con mi llamada, estuve a punto de reírme en la cara de Peter Roth y ¿sabes lo que significaría eso?. ¡Pero por el amor de Dios! ¿cómo puede caber tanta simpatía en un cuerpecito tan pequeño? ¿No es adorable? Casi tanto como mi Jodie.

Yo no entiendo nada, pero su tono festivo y genuinamente divertido me reconforta, me brinda seguridad y me siento libre. Él posee un espíritu tan infantil como el mío, los niños de corazón nos reconocemos.

-Estuve pensando en ti toda la noche, Jodie me platicó lo simpática que eres, creo que me quedarías perfecta para algo así como comedia, algo fresco y juvenil. Estás llena de vida ¿sabías? Tu mirada salvaje es penetrante y divertida a la vez. ¡Hay algo! No sé que es, pero algo en ti que me… no sé, me mueves…. Y tú muchacho suertudo, contigo tengo asuntos menos divertidos que tratar.

David se remueve un poco en la silla, a partir de ese momento el tono festivo desaparece y el Randy festivo se transforma en el ejecutivo con el que nos venimos a reunir.

-Te dije ayer que está este proyecto, lo que no te pude decir es la importancia que tiene y el por qué no nos podemos negar. Sabes que las cosas se están moviendo, nuestra pareja de oro está tocando las puertas del paraíso y tienen proyectos e intereses muy claros. Hilary ha hecho especial hincapié en éste en especial, no sé si lo sepas y supongo que sí pues ha sido tema de plática en más de una de nuestras reuniones, los dos comparten intereses particularmente… precisos.

Me siento estúpida, inculta o en definitiva soy en este momento un pez fuera del agua. No entiendo una palabra de lo que ha dicho, no sé a qué o quiénes se refiere. Quiero pensar que está hablando de algún tipo de producción y como no tengo conocimiento alguno del medio, prefiero guardar silencio, escuchar y tratar de entender. David suspira, nuevamente se acomoda en la silla, cubre sus ojos con la mano y contesta.

-Así que de eso se trata, los chicos de oro ya están en la carrera y éste proyecto es de ellos, pero déjame entender una cosa, ¿por qué en este medio, qué importancia puede tener el espectáculo si ellos alcanzan su meta?

Randy se reclina en su silla, sonríe un poco y toma un bolígrafo para comenzar a trazar líneas sobre una hoja en blanco.

-Me extraña que tengas tanto tiempo en esto y no lo tengas claro. En nuestro grupo sabemos que existen niveles de poder y cosas que te lo proporcionan; El dinero, la política y por encima de todo eso "La opinión pública", el manejo de los medios. Los medios masivos controlan opinión, dirigen los gustos comerciales, las vidas de los televidente y les dice qué pensar. Yo sé que tú eres un romántico que cree que las letras son el alimento del espíritu humano y yo concuerdo contigo, pero esto no se trata de arte o de expresión artística, se trata de poder.

Mi nivel de estupefacción o de estupidez no conoce límites, me derrumbo en el despeñadero de mi absoluta ignorancia. ¿Qué diablos tiene que ver el mundo del espectáculo, la actuación o el entretenimiento con todo esto que Randy está diciendo? No tengo manera de alcanzar pensamientos tan elevados o que a mis oídos suenan como un mundo inmenso de estupideces.

-En conclusión mi querido David, como te dije ayer, no tenemos opción, no nos están preguntando y tenemos que hacerlo… Claro, si todo sale como está planeado. Todos estamos a bordo y Peter acaba de conseguir un espécimen maravilloso californiano, que es un completo desconocido… bueno, no tanto, pero que no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con la temática de la que hablamos. Es surfista, ¿te imaginas? ¡Qué genialidad! Otro que como tú ha fracasado en su intento en la comedia y que terminará detrás de un escritorio de producción si no rescatamos su talento. Por lo menos parece inteligente, eso dice Roth y si Peter lo dice debemos confiar en él. El surfista ya tiene los lineamientos y creo que ya comenzó a trabajar en ello.

David se muestra francamente molesto y lo expresa con todo su cuerpo, su labio inferior queda atrapado debajo del superior y yo reconozco esa expresión.

-¿Y mi carrera? Que diablos va a pasar con mi carrera. ¿Por qué yo y no cualquier otro? Yo no quiero empeñar mi futuro en un proyecto así, me importa un bledo si lo harán el éxito del milenio, ¿A qué costo?

La plática abandona el terreno amistoso y entra en tonalidades ríspidas, obviamente yo apoyaré la posición de David aunque no entienda nada o peor aún, que nadie esté preguntando mi opinión al respecto, cosa que agradezco pues no tengo una.

-Tú porque formas parte del círculo, no pueden darse el lujo de confiar en nadie y lo sabes. Aquí habrá que aguantar muchas cosas, tendremos que hacer cosas que quizás estén fuer de toda línea convencional y nadie lo aceptaría. Por tu carrera no te preocupes hombre, ya encontraremos la manera de negociar lo más posible. Te lo dije ayer, hasta cierto punto tendremos muchas… ¿cómo decirlo? Contraprestaciones…

David estira su mano y parece que busca la mía, me da la impresión de que necesita asirse a algo, que necesita de mi soporte en este momento. Tomo su mano y él aprieta con fuerza.

-¿Y la cadena? Qué pasa con la cadena Randy, sabes que son republicanos, que no apoyarán un proyecto demócrata.

Randy ríe abiertamente y se levanta de su silla para ponerse detrás de David y susurrarle al oído lo suficientemente fuerte como para que llegue a los míos.

-El poder del dinero no es ni demócrata ni republicano, lo sabes de sobra. "La cadena" sólo tiene un Dios y ese es el dinero… recuerdas los niveles… hay niveles David y la cadena no está en la cima, además aquí estamos Peter y yo, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, tú dedícate a disfrutar de la vida con esta hermosura y de lo demás nos encargaremos otros.

Ahora se dirige hacia mí y se coloca detrás posando sus manos sobre mis hombros. David se levanta de golpe y comienza a caminar como león enjaulado.

-Ella no Randy, ella no.

Su tono raya en la desesperación y me preocupa sobremanera, ya escuché muchas cosas de las cuales no pude entender una palabra, pero lo qué sí entiendo es su lenguaje y ese me dice muchas cosas.

-¿Por qué no David?, sería perfecto. Píenselo así, ahora las ideas acaban de caer en mi cabeza, tú quieres que la apoyemos y qué mejor manera que sea bajo tu propia protección. Sabes que este medio puede ser muy duro y ella evidentemente no lo conoce, no te parece que sería peor dejarla a la deriva en manos de desconocidos y que emprenda una carrera errática de la mano de un productor a otro.

La implicación de sus palabras ahora sí me ha sonado familiar, es evidente a lo que se refiere y no quiere decirlo con todas sus letras, "Saltar de propuesta en propuesta" o peor aún "…de cama en cama".

-Si tú estás ahí para ella entonces no tendrás nada de que preocuparte, ¿estás de acuerdo? Jenn dijo algo anoche a lo que no le había prestado atención y que ahora cobra sentido, ella sería perfecta como tu compañera... Es que no te lo he dicho aún, pero serás nuevamente un agente del FBI y tendrás una compañera, ya te imaginarás los parámetros que La Cadena buscará para eso. Cambiemos el esquema, hagamos que ella sea tu compañera en la vida real y en la ficticia. Se ven divinos juntos y no me puedes negar que yo tengo un ojo clínico para eso como ningún otro, soy "El Rey Midas" del casting, por algo estoy aquí. Te lo dije, ella tiene algo y además se parece a mi Jodie.

David se detiene, es posible que lo analice con calma. Se ancla a mis ojos y pareciera buscar algo; ¿Aprobación? ¿Permiso? ¿Una respuesta? Yo no atino más que acceder al primer impulso que nace de mis entrañas.

-Yo estoy para ti en lo que necesites, te apoyo sin condiciones. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Mi respuesta ha sido tomada por Randy como si fuera dirigida a él y no a los ojos de David, él sabe que lo hago por él y porque de ninguna manera me permitiré ser un obstáculo en su carrera, si hemos de estar juntos será hasta las últimas consecuencias. Así soy yo y si no me conoce en este sentido, es momento de que comience a hacerlo. Randy reacciona a su equivocada percepción de mi afirmación.

-¡Listo! Así se habla hermosa. ¿Te he dicho David que este pedacito de mujer es una hermosura?

Deposita un beso en mi mejilla y se regresa al punto original de donde partió, reanuda desde la silla detrás de su escritorio los planes a seguir.

-Necesitamos ponerla en la mira, debo hacerla visible. Ya se me ocurrirá algo, al fin y al cabo aún tenemos suficiente tiempo para ello…

Se torna pensativo mientras David no ha recobrado la compostura y aún se niega a tomar asiento, con sus dos manos en la cintura y su respiración agitada pareciera preguntarme ¿Por qué? Y yo hago un esfuerzo sobrehumano por responderle con mis ojos y mi cuerpo entero "Por ti, sólo por ti". Randy retoma su soliloquio mental y lo hace audible.

-…Creo que no puedo decirles que ella es la elegida, la cadena se pondrá a la defensiva de inmediato. Seguramente querrán una Pamela Anderson para algo así. Esto no se puede denigrar a ese grado, pero seguramente lo pensarán. David, ayúdame a pensar, quiénes tenemos a la mano, a quién podemos llamar y que sepa a lo que viene.

David vuelve a su ritual de león y comienza a soltar nombres a diestra y siniestra, tácitamente está aceptando mi ofrecimiento y yo siento que mis pulmones pueden volver a llenarse. Finalmente llega a un nombre que yo puedo reconocer y no por otro motivo más que el día de ayer lo mencionó y soy capaz de relacionarlo con alguna imagen mental.

-Jennifer Beals, ella seguramente entenderá, además no creo que tenga ningún interés real en incorporarse a la televisión en este momento. Además ella le debe lo mismo al grupo que yo y cuando hay que alinearse se alinea. Es nuestra amiga.

Randy ha hecho la lista en físico de los nombres que han salido de los hermosos labios de David y cuando han llegado al de Beals se detiene.

-¿Crees que Jenn no tenga inconveniente? Recuerda que es especial, aunque por otra parte sería perfecto, yo la presento como tu primera y única propuesta, ellos evidentemente la rechazarán con los ojos cerrados sólo por demostrar su poderío y que tú no puedes imponer ninguna condición de entrada. ¡Maravilloso! Es perfecto, ella tiene nombre, trayectoria y peso suficiente como para que les encante mandarla al carajo de inmediato. Les haremos sentir que ganaron la primera batalla y como caballo de Troya, yo me encargo de infiltrar a Gill… ¿Te puedo decir Gill?...

El maldito diminutivo lo odio con todo mi ser, quizás un poco más que el "Gigi", sólo a mi familia le he permitido decirme de esa manera, pero no me parece momento oportuno para manifestarlo en este momento, así que simplemente guardo silencio y es evidente que él tampoco esperaba una respuesta de mi parte.

-…En cuanto tenga listo el proceso de casting entonces taremos a Jenn como única propuesta y condición tuya. Ahora quiero que vayamos a la oficina de Peter, no creo que nos espere pero me parece importante que la vea ahora mismo. Esperen, antes debo hacer un par de llamadas, tengo que arreglar el que ella aparezca en pantalla antes de que todo esto comience.

Levanta el auricular, toma una agenda y comienza a discar con rapidez, lo que le permite a David aproximarse, se pone en cuclillas delante de mí, toma mis manos y posa sus labios sobre ellas.

-No es necesario que hagas esto por mí, no quiero que hagas nada de lo que no estés convencida. No era esto lo que tenía pensado, simplemente creí que Randy te podía conseguir alguna oportunidad y comenzar tu carrera aquí, pero…

Lo detengo pues no quiero verlo así, no me gusta en absoluto que se disculpe por algo que yo misma he decidido sin la coacción de nadie. Yo quiero estar con él y a su lado todo el tiempo que sea humanamente posible y lo que Randy propone no es más que eso, no pienso desperdiciar una posibilidad así.

-Es mi decisión, aquí nadie me está presionando. ¿Qué de malo puede tener estar a tu lado todo el tiempo? Y además es la posibilidad de comenzar a hacer algo en este medio, ¿Cuánto puede durar?

Me sonríe con ese par de hermosos ojos verdes, no importa lo que diga o lo que haga, lo que sea que produzca una mirada así en él me es suficiente para sentir que el universo entero valió la pena por ese instante. Me susurra con mis manos entre sus labios y yo no puedo más que concentrarme en la sensación.

-Es vedad. En el fondo creo que esto no va a ninguna parte, no me parece que sea ni remotamente lo que Randy piensa que puede ser. Es un niño entusiasmado como siempre, su espíritu infantil le permite emocionarse a ese grado casi con cualquier cosa. Ya veremos que pasa, pero como dices, mientras estemos juntos ¿qué de malo puede pasar?

Le respondo con una amplia sonrisa y nuestro momento íntimo se ve abruptamente suspendido por el grito de un emocionado Randy, si es que es posible un grado mayor de emoción al que ya nos había mostrado.

-¡Lo tengo! "Class of '96"… Nadie sabrá que yo la metí ahí, es un personaje pequeño, una minúscula aparición, pero será suficiente para ponerla en el tintero. Esto ya comenzó y no habrá quien nos pare. ¡Mis tortolitos! Vengan y denme un fuerte abrazo que acabamos de comenzar una aventura como ninguna otra.

Yo comienzo a reír a carcajadas, el entusiasmo de Randy es contagioso, pero es más chistoso su actuar. Él ríe junto conmigo mientras abre sus brazos y se levanta para abrazarnos a los dos.

-¡Que risa tan hermosa! Hombre David, de verdad que encontraste un tesoro, no lo eches a perder. Que esa risa no se apague nunca y que siga contagiando a espíritus de niños como el mío.

Nos abraza con mucha fuerza y permanecemos así por unos instantes hasta que él mismo rompe el abrazo y veo como limpia un par de lágrimas que ruedan por su mejilla, es verdaderamente un hombre emotivo.

-Bueno, bueno. Ahora a ver a Peter que ya nos debe estar esperando y a demás les tengo una sorpresa.

Se levanta y nos toma de las manos a los dos, evidentemente le encanta el contacto físico y lo demuestra sin reparos. David me sonríe y toma mi mano libre, hace con ella lo que acostumbra. Randy observa el gesto y se detiene de golpe.

-Mmmm, no lo sé. Por el momento dejamos las expresiones de cariño de todos y nos comportemos como todos unos profesionales, nada de toqueteos ni besos innecesarios.

Ríe al tiempo que toma el rostro de David con sus dos manos y le planta un beso en los labios, mientras mis ojos se abren descomunalmente sólo para verme sorprendida de inmediato por un gesto igual, toma mi rostro y besa mis labios al igual que lo hizo con mi David.

-Sólo detrás de las puertas y en mi oficina, ¿entendido?

Continua riendo en tanto atraviesa el umbral de la puerta y nosotros le seguimos. David se limita a hacer un gesto divertido de resignación encogiendo los hombros y yo me limito a seguirlos.

Nuestro recorrido hasta la siguiente oficina me indica que en este edificio no hay democracia, los rangos se determinan por alturas y la oficina del Sr. Roth se encuentra en uno de los pisos más altos.

A estas alturas los tres nos hemos envestido se seriedad y un personaje en mí comienza a tomar forma. Siempre he sido introvertida, lo que me ha permitido desarrollar una fuerte armadura revestida de seriedad y una cabeza despistada que fácilmente se confunde con frialdad. Simplemente hay momentos en los que no estoy, en los que mi mente divaga a los confines más alejados del universo y eso fácilmente se presta para que las personas den por hecho que interpongo una barrera y que encuentren algo distante en mí. Una falsa apreciación de la que he sido víctima en incontables ocasiones y generalmente rota por una carcajada inconsciente de mi parte.

Si mi mente había considerado la oficina de Randy como de alto nivel ejecutivo, se equivocó por mucho. La oficina a la que nos ingresan es verdaderamente espectacular, o por lo menos esa impresión me da. Obviamente no cuento con ninguna otra referencia previa, no tengo punto de comparación con nada, pero no puedo ocultar mi asombro y la seriedad se apodera de mi rostro, apenas si soy consciente del momento en le que me presentan a los dos personajes que se encuentran en la oficina. Algo me saca de mi letargo y es la una voz que envuelve el ambiente.

-…justamente antes de que entraran por la puerta, Cris me acaba de entregar el proyecto del que estamos hablando y me sorprende sobremanera la manera en la que el universo conspira. ¿No lo crees así Cris?

Me recrimino nuevamente por enésima ocasión en el día de hoy pues nuevamente desconozco de lo que están hablando, no sé si me he perdido algún tipo de referencia o es que realmente no estoy preparada para este mundo en el que los hombres hablan de cosas que yo no sé. Me descubro con la mirada fija en el hombre que a su vez me observa con detenimiento, el rubio de su cabello raya en el blanco y sus varoniles facciones me detienen a observarlo con calma hasta que descubro que el escrutinio es mutuo. Me sonríe y desconozco el motivo, por eso mi cerebro no responde al gesto.

-Sin duda es ella Peter. Ni en mis más locos sueños pensé en encontrarla así, sin previo aviso y sin siquiera buscarla.

Mi rostro debe ser un poema o en él debe haberse dibujado un enorme signo de interrogación. Siento mi ceja levantarse como aquella actriz mexicana a la que he admirado y por la que sospecho he adoptado e imitado tan característico gesto, pero no por otra razón más que la de no entender en absoluto a qué se refieren aquellos hombres. El hombre de cabello platinado se levanta de su silla de golpe.

-Es ella. Mira esa ceja, la frialdad con que me ve, su mirada profunda. ¡Es ella!

Necesito algo a que asirme, me urge que alguien me explique, que me indique por lo menos qué es lo que está pasando pues evidentemente me he perdido de algo. Mis ojos buscan con premura los de David, necesito saber qué sucede o por lo menos que él me guie si es que estoy haciendo algo indebido. Los encuentro y entonces me siento aliviada, finalmente logro anclarme a algo, sé que él está aquí para mí y eso es suficiente. Sus ojos me hablan, sé que ahora todo estará bien, que puedo dejar todo en sus manos aunque yo no tenga idea de lo que se trata, pero al instante me percato que el silencio invade el espacio. Ambos salimos del embrujo al que nos tenían ancladas nuestras miradas y finalmente reparamos en el entorno. El hombre rubio es el que finalmente y con cierto grado de suspicacia pregunta.

-¿Se conocen?

Yo hago el amago de contestar, pero me veo interrumpida de inmediato por el señor dueño de la oficina y que se encuentra parado detrás de su escritorio.

-No, no Chris. Ella está aquí para unas pruebas, va a participar en una serie juvenil… ¿Verdad Randy? Es a él al que quería que conocieras, por lo que leí me parece perfecto para el personaje principal, ¿qué opinas? En cuanto leí el guión, el primero que se me vino a la mente fue él… Su brillante participación en Twin Peaks nos ha encantado. Mira la estatura, el porte… Creo que es simplemente perfecto. Ella es una opción claro está, pero evidentemente tendremos que abrir un casting. Randy se encargará de todo, tú no te preocupes por eso Chris, dedícate a terminar el guión y ya. Va muy bien, lo que me trajiste recoge todas las ideas básicas que te comenté.

En tanto el señor habla, el tal Chris no retira la vista de nosotros. Revisa absolutamente todo, parece no escuchar lo que el hombre dice más asiente de cuando en cuando, su grado de concentración me asusta, pero más me desconciertan las mentiras dichas por el hombre detrás del escritorio. Veo a David achicar los ojos con cada afirmación, su ya característico gesto de duda me hace notar que él siente lo mismo que yo, pero guarda silencio, así que hago lo propio.

-David, dinos quién te gustaría como compañera de reparto. Aceptamos cualquier sugerencia, lo que más nos importa es que te encuentres a gusto con el proyecto. Le comentaba a Chris y a Randy que me interesa mucho que el proyecto sea lo más armónico y perfectamente cohesionado… ¿Me explico? No quiero cabos sueltos, tú me entiendes.

La que no entiende soy yo, pero espero su respuesta al igual que el resto. Me impresiona que su actitud corporal cambia de inmediato y pone una barrera fría y distante entre nosotros dos. Surge un arrogante tono de su voz y todo su cuerpo habla en un lenguaje que desconozco por completo.

-Así es mi querido Peter, sabes que en este medio es muy desagradable trabajar por obligación con alguien con el que no compaginamos…

Hace una pausa y me mira como si estuviera haciendo referencia directa a mi persona, vuelve la mirada nuevamente al tal Peter y alterna entre los otros dos ignorándome como si yo no existiera en el espacio.

-…afortunadamente tengo un par de "buenas amigas"…

Todos ríen al unísono entendiendo el doble sentido de las palabras de David, pero a mí se me hiela la sangre en ese momento y nuevamente siento como mi ceja casi alcanza el nacimiento de mi cabello, pero él continúa, evidentemente me ignora como lo hace el resto.

-…en la que mayor interés tengo en Jennifer Beals, ustedes saben, de esos casos no resueltos que uno tiene desde la universidad, demasiado cuidada por "mami" la chica, claro que tengo una lista mucho más extensa, pero ya me pondré de acuerdo con mi querido Randy para eso.

Mi corazón se estruja con cada gesto, cada palabra que sala de su boca es una puñalada que se clava en lo más profundo de mi alma, pero la estocada final es su actitud, le desconozco completamente, este hombre que veo se acerca a aquél que imaginé que era el primer día que lo vi rodeado de sus amigos burlándose de mí en la cafetería en New York. No se detiene, parece no importarle lo que haga conmigo.

-En New York tengo más conocidas, pero aquí… no me quejo, ya saben que hay mucha chica guapa esperando la "gran oportunidad" y yo puedo facilitarles el camino… ya saben a dónde.

Todos siguen riendo y yo tengo unas ganas inmensas de partirles la cara a cada uno, salir corriendo o gritarles, pero ninguna de ellas sale de mí, estoy paralizada por el enojo y la estupefacción. Randy me rodea con su brazo por el hombro y me sacude ligeramente y lo que dice después me aterriza.

-Perdónanos pequeña, ya sabes que estas pláticas entre hombres de pronto nos hacen olvidar los modales. Señores, estamos delante de una dama y me parece que merece todo nuestro respeto, que nuestras hormonas no nos hagan olvidar que somos caballeros y que estamos hablando de delicadas damas, aunque nos encanten debemos guardar las formas.

No sé si reír o llorar, escuchar hablar a Randy de su "gusto por las damas" me parece hilarante, es el homosexual más divino que conozco y no entiendo el por qué debe refugiarse detrás de ese disfraz de macho, pero se lo agradezco en el alma pues hasta ese momento entiendo el juego al que mi propio David está jugando así que los sigo, ahora sin mayor problema aunque no entiendo del todo los motivos, pero recuerdo que algo así se discutió momentos antes en la oficina de Randy. No sé qué papel desempeña cada cual, pero decido esperar a que sea David el que me aclare el camino cuando estemos solos. Chris lanza una mirada suspicaz, me parece que el tipo es más inteligente de lo que parece.

-¿Y entonces por qué la han traído a ella a la reunión?

Randy con voz varonil y libre de cualquier tipo de gesto que lo delate, toma las riendas del asunto aunque me parece que el rubio Chris no es tan fácil de envolver. Se limita a escuchar pero desconozco hasta qué punto cree lo que le dicen pues se niega a retirar la mirada que ha posado sobre mí desde el primer instante.

-Te lo dijo Peter, afortunadas casualidades. Un conocido me pidió que la valorara para participar en un capítulo de una serie en la que trabaja, no están muy seguros de que ella sea la adecuada, pero aquí entre amigos, déjame decirte que me ha impresionado su talento. Se le nota las tablas en el escenario, es posible que sea demasiado para un simple personaje juvenil, eso puede ser, pero me parece que la chica tiene fuerza y yo le pienso dar mi visto bueno. Justo hacia allá nos dirigíamos cuando Peter me pidió traer a David a esta reunión. De hecho la señorita y yo nos retiramos, pues tenemos trabajo que hacer. Los dejamos para que continúen. Mi querido Peter, misión cumplida.

Me toma del brazo y yo me dejo llevar, me despido de los presentes con un simple gesto y no hago ningún amague de negarme a ser guiada por la mano de Randy. Ahora no hago ni el más mínimo intento por encontrarme con la mirada de David, con frialdad lo salto deliberadamente pues no quiero que el corazón se me salga por los ojos en un momento tan inoportuno como éste, ahora entiendo el por qué me deben sacar de ahí cuanto antes.

Camino de vuelta a la oficina de Randy no cruzamos palabra alguna, ni siquiera mientras esperamos el descenso en el elevador, es hasta que alcanzamos el refugio de su oficina y tras cerrar la puerta que él parece liberarse de un peso y yo de otro.

-Lo siento mucho pequeña, no tuve tiempo de advertirte con suficiente precisión. No sabía que el surfista estaría en la oficina de Peter, él evidentemente no sabe nada ni debe saberlo por el momento. Hasta que todo esté listo, no creo que sea conveniente hacerlo partícipe de todo esto. Peter sabrá como manejarlo cuando sea pertinente, él lo trajo aquí y supongo que por lo menos el agradecimiento servirá de respaldo por un tiempo. Mira que lo rescató de Disney, yo le estaría eternamente agradecido por eso, además de que le está entregando una mina de oro en sus manos y él aún no lo sabe.

A pesar de que apenas ha pasado menos de un día de conocerlo, Randy me genera la suficiente confianza como para preguntar abiertamente sin resquemor, aparte de que todo ha sucedido demasiado rápido y que me cuesta seguir el hilo de las cosas por poner atención en otras que no debo.

-Randy, me puedes explicar por qué no es conveniente que él sepa que David y yo…

Él me interrumpe rápidamente, creo que sabe perfectamente a dónde va dirigida mi pregunta y el por qué me asaltan este tipo de dudas.

-No es por él pequeña, es por la cadena en sí. Lo comentamos antes aquí, si la cadena se entera de que ustedes tienen una relación se interpondrán en el asunto y por muchas razones. La primera que puedo ver es que no tienes experiencia en el medio y por más que yo intente ponerte en un lugar visible para ellos, no podemos fabricar una carrera de la nada que respalde la decisión y menos si te sienten como una imposición por parte de David.

Algo sigue sin hacerme sentido en todo esto, si como dicen ellos tiene el proyecto asegurado y respaldado por quién sabe quién con la suficiente fuerza como para que él esté seguro de que se realizará, por que no simplemente decir que el señor ese Peter o el mismo Randy son los que me eligieron.

-Y si dicen que fueron tú o el otro señor de la oficina grande, ¿no crees que les sería suficiente?

Su mirada me indica que quizás me he acercado mucho a que mi razonamiento se aproxime en demasía a la ingenuidad, pero tenía que preguntar de todas formas, no pensaba quedarme con la duda clavada en el pecho y la mente.

-No es tan sencillo, qué más quisiera yo que este medio fuera así de simple. La cadena tiene intereses y para ellos un nombre visible o reconocible lo es todo porque significa dinero y ni Peter Roth ni yo tendríamos fundamento alguno como para sostener que tú eres la indicada. Nuestra aparición "casual" en la oficina de Peter no tiene más intención que hacerte visible ante el productor que tendrá que defender "su proyecto" ante los ejecutivos de la cadena. Es un juego complicado de ajedrez, muy parecido a la política y algo que hace años aprendí y se llama "herejía", que no es otra cosa que atacar al sistema desde el propio sistema, con sus mismas armas y en el mismo terreno, algo así como el caballo de Troya. Además eso es irrelevante, Peter y yo ya veremos como hacemos para convencer a los ejecutivos y si tenemos a Carter de nuestro lado pues qué mejor. Aquí lo que necesito realmente es que David se sienta seguro y acompañado, es evidente que el asunto no lo hace feliz en lo absoluto y lo necesito en esto, créeme que de otra forma no se lo pediría, es un asunto muy importante y hasta cierto punto delicado, hay muchos intereses de por medio e incluso quizás algunos temas que ni yo alcance a comprender del todo. Los necesito a los dos en el barco, no sé para los demás, pero para mí es de suma importancia el contar con ustedes en el proyecto. Me hacen sentir seguro de que lo que tenemos que hacer esté bien hecho y protegido en todos los sentidos, no me puedo dar el lujo de confiar en desconocidos y si el corazón de David le dice que tú eres la indicada, entonces para mí eres la elegida sin lugar a dudas. Él te necesita ahí y yo también, créeme que esto puede ser el proyecto más importante de su vida, ayúdame a que no lo deje escapar.

No sé qué tanto ha aclarado mis dudas o más bien las ha ampliado, lo único que ha resonado por todo mi ser es que debo estar a su lado y eso para mí no da lugar a cuestionamiento alguno. A final de cuentas, ni mi carrera ínfima o inexistente, ni los intereses de los que habla Randy son importantes, el corazón es lo que me guía y no pienso poner en duda uno de los impulsos que ha movido mi universo desde que tengo memoria.

Escucho la puerta abrirse, me giro pues supongo de quién se trata y al verlo su rostro me lo dice todo, no necesito más que eso. Está angustiado, casi podría decir que desesperado. Me levanto mientras él cierra la puerta y corre hacia mí, toma mi rostro con sus dos manos y comienza a repartir besos por todos lados; en mis ojos, mejillas, labios, manos, al tiempo que suplica.

-Perdóname, no quise decir lo que dije… debía hacerlo, no vuelve a suceder, no quiero volver a ver esos ojitos azules llenos de sorpresa y dudas… Perdóname, si quieres ahora mismo nos vamos de aquí, esto no es lo único que hay, te prometo que encontraremos algo más, a mí no me importa un carajo el proyecto ni nada más que tú, sólo tú me importas…

Coloca una de sus manos sobre mi pecho y la mantiene ahí mientras guarda un instante de silencio, sólo para continuar después.

-…No quiero que este corazón lata a este ritmo por otra razón que no sea yo. No quise lastimarte, no quiero que nada de lo que diga o haga te lastime, ¿lo sabes verdad?

Tomo su mano que reposa sobre mi pecho a la altura de mi corazón y la acerco a mis labios, la beso en repetidas ocasiones y después tomo su rostro con mis dos manos, lo beso con calma, quiero que respire tranquilo pues podrá perderlo todo en la vida, menos mi corazón y mi alma, necesito que lo sepa, debe tener la certeza y no conozco lenguaje más elocuente que el de mis labios. Siento como un suspiro de alivio escapa de su boca mientras le beso, me envuelve con sus dos brazos y aprieta con fuerza mi cuerpo contra el suyo, nuevamente pareciera que quiere absorberme, hacerme una con él, como el primer día y como siempre espero que suceda. Me separo sólo lo necesario para verle a los ojos y que pueda leer en mi mirada la determinación con la que le diré lo que pienso.

-Nunca me podrás lastimar mientras tu corazón lata a ese ritmo por mí. Esto es importante para ti, entonces lo es para mí. No tenemos que abandonar nada, sólo tengo que acostumbrarme al ritmo y al medio, es todo. Quizás me lleve tiempo, pero te aseguro que lo lograré, además como dijo Randy, mientras esté a tu lado nada me pasará y no hay otro lugar en el universo donde quiera estar más que a tu lado, no me importa si es debajo de un puente o el la cima de una montaña. Si yo de alguna manera puedo ayudar para que un proyecto tuyo alcance el éxito que estoy segura te mereces, entonces ahí estaré cueste lo que cueste. Vamos a hacerlo, juntos tú y yo…

El sonido se un pequeño sollozo llega hasta mis oídos y me distrae por completo de la burbuja en la que nos habíamos metido, es evidente que el universo entero desaparece para nosotros cuando estamos juntos, así que de pronto la vida y la realidad reaparece de nueva ante nuestros ojos. Randy está llorando, literalmente solloza como niño y a mi me produce un sentimiento de ternura incalculable, quisiera abrazar a ese hombre-niño con todas mis fuerzas, protegerlo y envolverlo de mucho amor, pues es evidente que su sensibilidad lo rebaza, pero la voz de David me retira del impulso.

-Deja de llorar hombre y dime, a todas estas cómo diablos se llama el maldito proyecto en el que nos acabas de embarcar.

Randy saca un pañuelo de uno de los cajones de su escritorio, pareciera que es de lágrima fácil pues aparentemente está preparado para ello. Hace un gesto de falsa molestia con el comentario de David y apenas con un hilo de voz alcanza a contestar.

-Eres un maldito insensible, no sé como esta hermosa mujer te puede amar tanto. Eres un brusco… X-Files, el proyecto se llama The X-Files.

 **Continuará…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Todo es ficción V**

CAPÍTULO V

The X-Files, un nombre curioso aunque desconozco por completo si sea común para una serie de televisión pues mi nulo conocimiento sobre el medio me impide saberlo y aunado a que Randy lo ha dicho con la voz entrecortada por las lágrimas, me ha sonado más gracioso que sobrio. Randy logra controlar su corazón conmovido y continua hablando después de recriminar la brusquedad del tono de David.

-Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer querido, yo por lo pronto debo poner a esta hermosura en la pantalla, el tiempo apremia y no tenemos más que reuniones por delante. Necesito que me mimes mucho a este pequeño tesoro pues acaban de iniciar el viaje más intenso de su corta existencia, ténganlo por seguro. Los necesito relajados y dispuestos, el camino va a ser largo y sinuoso, pero les aseguro que único como ninguno.

David lo observa con un gesto y expresión en su mirada que desconozco, pero el hermoso e intenso verde de sus ojos me hace perderme en ellos, qué me importa el universo si puedo perderme en sea mirada el resto de la eternidad. La voz de Randy me desprende del hilo invisible que me ancla a esos ojos verdes.

-¡Por Dios mujer! Deja de mirarlo así que me vas a hacer llorar de nuevo…

Nos hace un gesto con su mano indicando que nos podemos retirar y yo no anhelo más que eso en este momento, necesito estar a solas con él o corro el riesgo de no controlarme o peor aún de no querer hacerlo. David toma mi rostro con sus dos manos y comienza a depositar pequeños besos en mis labios, cosa que no debe hacer y lo sabe, pues me incita a que el universo desaparezca a mi alrededor y cuando eso sucede, absolutamente nada tiene importancia. Me va guiando hacia la puerta para que desaparezcamos de este lugar lo más pronto posible hasta que Randy pega un grito que nos hace sobresaltar a ambos.

-…No, no, no tortolitos. Recuerden que de las puertas de mi oficina hacia dentro, de la puerta hacia el resto del mundo ustedes no se conocen, no se han visto y de ser posible guarden toda la distancia que ese par de cuerpos les permita… Ah! Y por favor, traten de que el corazón no se les salga por los ojos cada vez que se ven.

David le lanza una mirada fulminante y a mí me causa gracia la situación, en verdad me parece una tarea titánica ahora que siento que el vacío invade mi cuerpo en cuanto David se separa de mí. Se dirige a la puerta y toma el picaporte, levanta los hombros, saca el pecho y transforma su actitud en una muy similar a la que mostró hace un momento en la otra oficina. Abre la puerta y me permite pasar únicamente para después de que yo haya salido, adelantarse a pasos agigantados delante de mí. No sólo alcanza el elevador antes que yo, sino que lo toma y sin esperarme desciende en él sin mí.

Mi desconcierto es abrumador, hacía tiempo que no me sentía así de expuesta e insegura. La mirada de la secretaria de Randy mi juzga detrás del mostrador y la sonrisa incómoda con la que le respondo no hace más que aumentar el fuerte rubor en mi rostro. Odio sentir esos golpes de calor, me siento desprotegida en un mundo al que no pertenezco y en el que no sé actuar. Los interminables minutos de espera le brindan la oportunidad a la famosa secretaria de hacer un profundo escrutinio a mi persona, lo siento desde la punta de mi cabeza hasta los pies y me niego a voltear pues temo a que mi reacción sea más violenta que apenada.

Finalmente las malditas puertas del ascensor se abren y para mi mala suerte, el hombre de cabello platinado que estaba en la oficina gigante, ahora se encuentra frente a mí y me sonríe. Mi cuerpo no sabe responder y no lo hace en absoluto hasta que el hombre amenamente pregunta.

-¿Bajas?

Hasta entonces mis piernas responden y me introduzco en ese ataúd que sube y baja. No puedo creer que en un edificio en el que seguramente trabajan cientos de personas me haya tocado compartir viaje de ascensor con ese hombre y que además no haya nadie más que nos acompañe. Desconozco las razones de mi nerviosismo, quizás es porque no sabría que responder a cualquier posible cuestionamiento, si antes no he entendido un ápice de lo que Randy explicó, mucho menos sé cómo debo comportarme o contestar. Lo único que me ha quedado claro es que debo negar contra viento y marea que conozco a David.

-Chris Carter…

Me extiende la mano y nuevamente el maldito rubor sube por mi rostro hasta la coronilla, pero afortunadamente para mí, mi cerebro ha entrado en modo automático, así que atino a responder el saludo.

-Gillian Anderson, mucho gusto.

Me siento estúpida de inmediato pues ni si quiera recuerdo si hace unos minutos nos presentaron o yo dije mi nombre, pero lo repito por inercia. El hombre sostiene mi mano más de lo que mi reticencia al contacto me indica que sea razonable, clava su mirada en mis ojos y yo no puedo sentirme peor en este momento. Sin soltar mi mano o apartar su mirada de mí me dice.

-Necesito que consigas algo de ropa, quiero que te veas mayor y hagas algo con tu cabello.

Culmina su petición con una hermosa sonrisa, el tipo parece modelo bronceado de alguna revista; su cabello entrecano y platinado, sus ojos azules acompañados de una amable sonrisa logran aplacar mis demonios y el terror que la situación de desamparo me produjo. A pesar de no entender en absoluto a lo que se refiere, respondo con un gesto lo más cercano a una afirmación. Finalmente suelta mi mano y por segunda o tercera ocasión en el día soy sometida a una revisión minuciosa de mi apariencia, sonríe para después perder su mirada en los números que indican el descenso del elevador.

-¿Sabes? Tuve un sueño. Hace años pensé en tener una hija… Ahora sé que me hubiera gustado que se pareciera a ti.

He escuchado cosas extrañas en mi vida y he hecho muchas más, pero nunca imaginé sostener una conversación tan poco ortodoxa en un elevador, si es que a esto se le puede llamar conversación pues no he pronunciado una sola palabra después de decir mi nombre.

El sonido que indica que hemos llegado lo saca del trance, gira a despedirse con otra franca sonrisa y sale sin decir más, yo le sigo sin saber qué rumbo tomar y no sólo mi pésima orientación espacial me lo impide, sino porque no sé si ahora tendré que arreglármelas para regresar a casa o buscar a David, del que desconozco si ha partido sin mí o estará esperando a que yo adivine su paradero.

La luz enceguecedora que traspasa los cristales del edificio me impiden ver hacia fuera. Camino a la salida en un estado total de desorientación mental y emocional. ¿Qué diablos hago aquí y qué necesidad tengo de pasar por un momento tan extraño y hasta cierto punto desagradable? ¿Realmente esto es lo que quiero? No necesito esto en mi vida, hace muchos años que decidí deshacerme de todo lo que me haga sentir este grado de inseguridad y angustia.

Alcanzo la acera sin rumbo fijo, miro a los lados en busca de no sé qué y al instante lo encuentro. A lo lejos logro ver el auto café con las intermitentes encendidas y una bocanada de oxigeno invade nuevamente mis pulmones. Me aproximo al auto y escucho que tiene el motor encendido, hay algo que comienza a subir por mis venas y alcanza la base de mi cerebro; es furia, frustración y quizás hasta decepción. No quiero que sentimientos así se apoderen de mí, no con él y me conozco, cuando algo así comienza a invadir mi mente sé que pronto comenzaré a enloquecer y ver las cosas como no son.

Abro la puerta del auto y entro sin decir una palabra, no quiero mirarle a los ojos pues ahora mismo siento que todo lo que pueda alcanzar mis labios puede meterme en problemas y no lo deseo, no quiero que esto que apenas comienza tome rutas que conozco a la perfección, pero evidentemente donde hay dos, nunca decide uno. Su voz alcanza mis oídos y produce algo peor de lo que esperaba.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sucede algo?

¿Realmente le parece poco o no lo entiende? Me acaba de abandonar sin previo aviso en medio de un edificio que desconozco, en un ambiente que a mí me ha parecido más hostil que amigable, sin explicación alguna y aún así me pregunta qué sucede. La respuestas femeninas a cuestionamientos como éste me parecen estúpidos e incluso rayanos en lo inquisitivo, pero ahora mismo no tengo más remedio que contestar como sale desde la boca de mi estómago. Cuando yo me enojo a este grado me es imposible hablar, desde que que la adolescencia alcanzó mi vida, el silencio fue el escudo protector detrás del cual siempre me resguardé y los monosílabos la mayor respuesta que podía arrancársele a mis labios.

-Nada.

A pesar de que hemos emprendido el viaje de regreso a casa o eso supongo, él no había despegado la vista del camino ni las manos del volante, pero al escuchar mi respuesta detiene en seco la marcha del auto, suelta el volante y gira por completo su cuerpo hacia mí.

-No me voy a mover de aquí hasta que me digas qué te sucede, me importa un carajo que venga la policía a mover el auto con una grúa.

Levanta la voz y no sé si es mi percepción en este momento, pero se presenta ante mí un ser que desconozco, un ser humano distinto al que he visto en este tiempo y me descoloca sobremanera, pero sobre todo, despierta en mí una reacción en cadena incontrolable. El sonido del claxon de los autos que han quedado detrás nuestro no se hace esperar.

-¿Qué te pasa? No ves que estás obstruyendo el tránsito.

Su respiración se acelera y supongo que la mía de igual manera, pero no mueve un músculo, me encara y reta con la mirada. Ese no puede ser el hombre que hace sólo unos minutos parecía el ser humano más tierno sobre la faz de la tierra, ese no puede ser el mismo ser que hace tan sólo unos momentos me había hecho saltar el corazón de emoción al decirme que todo se podía ir al carajo, que lo único que le importaba era yo.

-¿Estás loco? Si no sigues tú, entonces seguiré sola.

Dirijo mi mano hacia la manija de la portezuela con la firme intención de bajarme del auto sin tener la menor idea de a dónde dirigirme o qué hacer después, pero no me importa en lo absoluto en este instante, no quiero estar cerca de él, pero el torso de su cuerpo cae sobre mis piernas y detiene con su fuerte mano la mía.

-No por favor, espera. No te vayas, no quiero que bajes del auto, sólo dime qué fue lo que pasó, qué te hizo molestar de esa manera.

Yo quisiera no tener que verle a los ojos en este momento, mi molestia es mucha y no quiero decir cosas de las cuales que pueda arrepentir, pero la inercia de las palabras es más fuerte que mi propia contención.

-Somos tú y yo… éramos tú y yo, qué diablos pasó allá. ¿Por qué me dejaste sola? Tu amigo pidió solamente que disimuláramos, que de las puertas de su oficina hacia fuera no se dieran cuenta que nos conocemos, pero ¿era necesario que me dejaras sola, que me abandonaras ahí en medio de la nada sin saber qué diablos te había pasado?. Yo no necesito esto, no me interesa en lo absoluto, yo puedo hacer cualquier otra cosa… yo sólo quería estar contigo.

Él me abraza por la cintura con una fuerza descomunal y casi logra cortar el flujo de aire a mis pulmones. Es inútil luchar contra su fuerza y la desesperación con la que se aferra a mi cuerpo.

-Perdóname, perdóname… no quise dejarte sola, no quería hacerte sentir mal. Prometo nunca más dejarte sola… Si quieres que mande al carajo a Randy y su estúpido proyecto, yo lo hago, cueste lo que cueste, no me importa nada más que estar contigo. Si esto te va alejar de mí entonces no lo quiero, es más, ahora mismo doy la vuelta y le digo a Randy que estamos fuera, que se busque a alguien más.

Es un estúpido impulsivo y me cuesta reconocerlo, es mucho peor que yo. No sé de dónde o por qué, pero ahora mismo todo el enojo acumulado por mi inseguridad, ha ido a parar a la calle y lo único que me queda es un corazón a flor de piel. Respiro todo lo profundamente posible, hasta donde el apretad abrazo me lo permite y tomo su cabeza entre mis manos, acaricio sus cabellos y aún contra su voluntad lo hago mirarme a los ojos.

-No seas tonto, yo no quiero que dejes nada por mí, nunca te lo permitiría y mucho menos me lo perdonaría. Es tu carrera y si quiero estar contigo, quiero estar con el ser humano que eres y siempre has sido, no quiero que cambies absolutamente nada por mí.

Sus ojos enrojecidos me indican que está conteniendo las lágrimas haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, pretende rebatirme por sobre el puchero que sus labios hacen y me desquebraja el alma verlo así. En un acto cercano a la contorción, logro acercarme a su boca y morder delicadamente su labio inferior. Trata de rebatirme y me niego a escucharlo, ya no necesito saber más, está dispuesto a sacrificar un proyecto evidentemente importante para su carrera solamente por acceder a un capricho de mi parte, a un arranque estúpido de inseguridad y eso no lo voy a permitir nunca. Él responde con más pasión que ternura y eso nos puede llevar al siguiente paso en un instante, yo lo sé y me niego a dar un espectáculo en medio de la avenida, ya de por sí convulsionada por nuestras niñerías.

Lo alejo un poco para mirarle de nuevo a los ojos y decirle que debemos avanzar, que esto lo podemos arreglar llegando a casa y en un espacio más apropiado.

-Vamos a casa por favor.

No necesité decir más, su rostro enrojecido me dice que él tiene más urgencia que yo de hacerlo, aunque en el fondo sé que no es verdad, que mi cuerpo y sentimientos son tanto o más exigentes que el de él. Sé que el trayecto a casa es largo y el tráfico habitual no nos dejará llegar hasta poco más de una hora. Cierro los ojos un instante para concentrarme en analizar el por qué de mi arranque, aunque no lo parezca, analizo todo a conciencia y sé que si no lo hago así, eso que me produjo la molestia no dejará de acosarme por un buen tiempo.

Con los ojos cerrados y mi cabeza recargada sobre el cristal de la ventanilla, percibo claramente la velocidad a la que conduce, no me siento insegura, con él no me siento así en ninguna circunstancia, además de que disfruto sobremanera la sensación de la alta velocidad. Sé que corre el riesgo de que una patrulla nos detenga en cualquier momento, pero un giro brusco me saca de mi embeleso. Abro los ojos abruptamente sólo para encontrarme con su mirada oscurecida y fija sobre el camino, una sonrisa que reconozco al instante por lo que miro a mi alrededor y encuentro el motivo de todo aquello. Estamos entrando al primer hotel que ha encontrado en el camino y por la zona en la que estamos dudo mucho que se trate del más barato de la ciudad.

-¡David! esto debe costar una fortuna.

Me mira de reojo y sonríe de lado sólo para fijar de nuevo su mirada en el camino.

-No te preocupes que esto correrá a cuenta de Randy. Si quiere que nos ocultemos, entonces eso debe costar, además nos ha prometido el proyecto de nuestras vidas, no creo que debamos preocuparnos por el dinero ahora y menos tú. Tú nunca te preocupes por eso que a mi lado nunca te faltará nada.

Sonrío estúpidamente pues en mi vida soñé con encontrar a un loco peor que yo, a alguien que se deje llevar por sus impulsos de manera tan irracional, creí ser la única sobre la faz de la tierra y me preocupa lo que pueda suceder con un par de seres enloquecidos que nadie ponga freno. Por lo pronto no seré yo la que lo haga, no tengo la menor intención de desaprovechar un instante a su lado, entre sus brazos y su cuerpo. Acepto que he sido adicta a muchas cosas en la vida y que contra algunas he luchado hasta lo indecible, pero mi adicción a este hombre no es algo a lo que quiera combatir.

El valet nos recibe el auto y él da la vuelta para abrirme la puerta, tomarme de la mano y jalarme para correr a la recepción del hotel mientras el hombre con las llaves del auto en la mano le grita.

-¿Y su equipaje señor?

David grita a lo lejos "No tenemos" y yo me siento como niña haciendo una de las mejores y más disfrutables travesuras. Llegamos hasta el mostrador y él de forma apresurada saca una tarjeta de crédito que yo desconocía que tenía, pide una habitación por dos noches ante mi cara de asombro y recriminación. Sonríe de nuevo y solicita que la cuenta quede abierta, que después pasaremos a la boutique a comprar algunas cosas. Es una locura, no entiendo el por qué lo ha hecho, pero me parece una locura maravillosa. No sé si tenga dinero para pagar esto después, no sé de dónde sacaremos para pagar esta cuenta, pero el recepcionista del hotel nos atiende con amabilidad y sin preguntar. Alcanzo a ver que en el lugar designado para poner el nombre ha puesto, señor y señora de DD. El hombre en recepción recibe extrañado el pequeño papel y se limita a preguntar.

-Su tarjeta es empresarial señor, ¿requiere factura?

David asiente y me toma de la mano al tiempo que jala la llave que indica el número de nuestra habitación. Corremos agarrados de la mano hasta el elevador y la espera parece interminable hasta que arriba a la planta baja, nos introducimos rápidamente y parece que David no tiene la menor intención de esperar a que lleguemos a la habitación, me lanza contra una de las paredes del ascensor y lo único que pido es que nadie lo pida en otro piso. Recarga todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre mí y levanta mi rostro para besarme con furia, mi estatura ahora mismo le parece incómoda por lo que me toma por la cintura y levanta mi cuerpo con una facilidad insospechada. En sus manos las leyes de la física parecen no existir, me hace sentir que mi peso es ínfimo y con la ayuda de la propia pared logra mantenerme en el aire con la espalada pegada al muro y mis piernas rodeándole la cintura. El sonido de la llegada al pido apenas si lo distrae un instante de mis labios, rodea mi cintura con su brazo y conmigo rodeándolo por completo cual koala, camina hasta la puerta de la habitación, con trabajos encuentra la manera de abrir la puerta y azotarla detrás de nosotros.

La noche me sorprende con mi cabeza sobre su pecho, abro con dificultad los ojos y la pequeña lámpara que emite una tenue luz cálida baña por completo mi rostro. Su respiración acompasada siempre ha logrado hacer que duerma como una niña protegida entre sus brazos, el mundo desaparece para mí y siento que nada malo pasará si estoy a su lado. Pienso que está dormido y no pretendo despertarlo, pero su voz me sorprende a pesar de que es casi un susurro.

-Despertó mi bella durmiente. ¿Descansaste?

Su sonrisa pícara me hace pegarle una pequeña palmada sobre el pecho, sabe lo que producen nuestras faenas en mí, sabe que duermo como nunca después de nuestras interminables horas de juego. Sé que también producen el mismo efecto en él, pero parece entrenado para un maratón sexual. Si se tratara de un deporte, bien podría decir que él es un deportista de alto rendimiento, parece nunca cansarse y saciarse, siempre está dispuesto y eso me enloquece. Por mucho tiempo compartí la cama con personas que no podían seguirme el ritmo, yo llegué a considerar que mi apetito casi insaciable era rayano con la enfermedad, pero el conocerlo a él me ha dejado en claro que está igual de enfermo que yo o que simplemente somos un par de deportistas de alto rendimiento. Lo que también me ha quedado claro es que él se recupera con mayor facilidad y rapidez que yo o simplemente es que disfruto el hecho de no tener que salir corriendo a ninguna parte, el que no debo escapar de nada cuando estoy a su lado.

-Ya sabes que siempre caigo rendida después de que te aplicas de esta manera…

Coloca su mano sobre sus ojos en un gesto de falsa timidez, para después de manera abrupta girar sobre mí colocando todo su peso sobre mi pecho.

-¿Sabes que soy el hombre más feliz del mundo?

Una carcajada sale de mis labios y él frunce el seño de inmediato. Sus ojos verdes se oscurecen de nuevo y eso no me gusta, rueda hacia el lado contrario y se sienta a la orilla de la cama.

-¿Por qué no me crees?

Me incorporo y aproximo hasta llegar a su espalda, abro mis piernas y las entrelazo en su cintura. Comienzo a depositar pequeños besos por toda la extensión de sus espalda y hombros.

-Claro que te creo… No es eso… Me cuesta creer, pero no a ti… Me cuesta creerle a la vida. Yo nunca fui destinataria ni protagonista de un cuento de hadas y mucho menos lo quise y todo esto se parece tanto a cualquiera de esas historias que siempre me parecieron estúpidas, que me cuesta mucho creerlo.

Gira su rostro para apenas ver sobre su hombro mis ojos. Hace el amago de deshacerse del nudo de mis piernas, pero yo aplico un poco más de fuerza y se lo impido, sé que está emberrinchado como yo hace unas horas. Al no poder quitar mis piernas de mi cintura suspira y deja caer su cabeza en un gesto derrotista inusual en él y su voz enronquecida parece reclamarme.

-¿Entonces nuestra historia es estúpida?

Este hombre escucha lo que quiere, pero supongo que yo hago lo mismo o todo el mundo lo hace en cierto momento. Paso mis manos por debajo de sus axilas y con las palmas abiertas acaricio sus pectorales, a pesar de mi estatura me es posible hablarle por sobre el hombro pues su postura corporal decaída me lo permite.

-Sólo escuchaste lo que quisiste escuchar. Lo que dije es que me parece demasiado bueno para ser cierto y tengo miedo de que en cualquier momento la realidad me golpee y me haga ver que todo ha sido una fantasía. Está hablando mi miedo, eso es todo.

En un movimiento felino que me agarra totalmente desprevenida, gira su cuerpo entre mis piernas, me tira de espaldas a la cama y deposita todo su peso sobre mí. Esa parte de su cuerpo que me enloquece me busca de nuevo y me encuentra sin dificultad. Su conversación sigue el ritmo lento de su cuerpo y yo hago un intento sobrehumano por prestarle atención a sus palabras mientras me invade entera. Sus palabras se intercalan con besos y sus brazos que aprisionan los míos encuentran mis manos para acariciar mis palmas y finalmente entrelazar sus dedos con los míos. La respuesta gutural de mi cuerpo a su ataque ha parado al fondo de su garganta.

-…Y nos va encontrar, el destinos nos va a encontrar y nos mostrará la realidad…

Rítmicas y pausadas, sus palabras como sus embestidas terminan por hacerme incapaz de negarme a absolutamente nada, solamente puedo articular uno que otro monosílabo o de cuando en cuando alguna onomatopeya. Él continua con su excitante conversación en mi boca y el resto de mi cuerpo.

-…Pero para cuando eso suceda… tú y yo… estaremos corriendo detrás de nuestros bisnietos… con bastón y andadera…

La carcajada que sale de mis entrañas no lo detiene y mucho menos desconcentra de su labor, por el contrario parece encender algunos motores bien aceitados y que hasta ahora yo desconocía. ¡Por Dios! Lo que sea que haga o cómo lo haga es irrelevante, siempre logra lanzarme al abismo a la menor provocación y entonces dejo de escuchar cualquier otra cosa más allá de mi propia y jadeante voz. Algo entrecortado llega a mi consciente y no logro hilarlo ni me interesa en este momento, "…amo… migo…" No sé que estoy escuchando y no pienso prestarle atención mientras mi cuerpo convulsiona.

No deja de hablarme pero ahora al oído, tiene su mano enredada con mi cabello en el tope de mi cabeza y aprieta con fuerza, yo hago lo propio con todo mi cuerpo. Mi boca busca su cuello y necesito morder, morderle para acallar mi propia voz que rebota en las paredes de la habitación y regresa a mis oídos. Unas sola pregunta sale de su garganta de arena, rasposa y sexy como su barba de un día sin rasurar.

-¿Sí?

En estas circunstancias no pienso ni quiero hacerlo, así que sea lo que sea que me esté pidiendo la respuesta es sí, sin lugar a dudas, lo que quiera, es sí. Cuando hago audible mi respuesta entre su piel y su oído, es entonces cuando él no se contiene más y estalla como nunca hasta ahora. Quizás ha sido nuestro encuentro más breve, no lo sé pues con él siempre pierdo la noción de tiempo, pero en definitiva ha sido el más intenso. Con uno de sus brazos rodea mi cuello y con el otro mi cintura y aprieta mi cuerpo diminuto contra todo su ser. Deposita su rostro en el hueco de mi hombro y en sonido gutural rebota hasta mi oído. Su respiración y la mía no encuentran control ni sincronía, reina el caos como en todo nosotros. No se da tiempo de recuperación, incorpora su torso y toma mi rostro con sus dos manos.

-¡Sí, me has dicho que sí!

Mis ojos se abren descomunalmente para dar paso a una sincera pregunta en ellos. ¿A qué he dicho que sí? Creo que mi rostro lo dice todo y él pregunta con la mirada para después incorporarse de golpe.

-Soy un idiota, soy un maldito idiota.

Mi cuerpo no quiere reaccionar, el hormigueo que recorre mis venas me impide casi moverme, pero una alarma se ha encendido en mi interior y no puedo ignorarla, algo muy malo he hecho y no tengo la menor idea de lo que es.

-¿Qué pasa, qué he dicho?

Su cabeza ha ido a parar entre sus manos y mece sus cabellos con desesperación y de verdad que no entiendo lo que sucede. Tengo terror de la respuesta, me angustia saber las razones por las que se ha puesto así de la nada.

-Nada, que soy un idiota, eso es lo que pasa.

Su voz entrecortada me lanza a un sentimiento de angustia incontrolable y entonces no sé como reaccionar, no tengo la menor idea de lo que debo hacer, así que me lanzo sobre su cabeza como niña jugando a las luchas, me cuelgo de su cuello y abrazo su cabeza, sé que puede sentir asfixia pero no me importa, su rostro está pegado a mi pecho y beso sus cabellos en repetidas ocasiones y desde ahí le hablo con desesperación.

-No, no, no. No sé qué hice o qué dije para que te pusieras así, pero por favor no te hagas esto, no quiero verte o escucharte así. Dime que tengo que hacer para que no te sientas así.

Rodea mi cintura con sus dos brazos y siento sus cálidas lágrimas rodar por mi pecho. ¡Por Dios! está llorando, eso me arranca y desquebraja el alma. Aprieto con más fuerza su rostro sobre mi pecho hasta que siento que realmente le cuesta respirar. Lo alejo de mi pecho y el se niega a mostrarme el rostro bañado por las lágrimas, vuelve a esconderse en mi pecho y lo dejo hasta que considero que ha pasado suficiente tiempo como para hablar de lo que sea que tengamos que hablar. Hago el intento de nueva cuenta y coloco mis manos en sus mejillas, ahora me puede mostrar sus ojos enrojecidos y que exaltan el verde que amo.

-Dime que ha pasado, por favor. Qué hice para que te pusieras así.

Él niega con la cabeza y repite que es un idiota, no entiendo por qué lo piensa y parece un acetato rallado, obsesionado con auto flagelarse por algo que todavía no entiendo.

-Dime lo que sea que te haga sentir así, por favor o me vas a hacer llorar y yo no lloro por nada.

Su labio inferior dibuja un puchero divino que me tienta a tomarlo entre mis labios y lo hago.

-Dímelo por favor.

Abraza con mayor fuerza mi cintura y ahora ciñe su mejilla al lado izquierdo de mi pecho, comienza a hablar desde ahí.

-Te pedí que te casaras conmigo… de nuevo. Sé que soy un idiota, sólo a un idiota como yo se le ocurre pedir matrimonio de esta manera y esperar a que le respondan que sí. Ya sé que soy un imbécil, pero al ver tu cara de sorpresa y después darme cuenta de que ni te habías enterado de que lo he dicho, se me estrujó el corazón. Soy un idiota, lo sé.

El alma se me hace pequeña, ínfima. Apenas alcanzo a reconocer que permanece en mi cuerpo pues siento que se me ha ido al cielo o ha caído al suelo. Quisiera gritar de alegría, pero me contengo. Esto que estoy sintiendo es demasiado abrumador como para contenerlo en mi diminuto cuerpo, pero es demasiado inverosímil. Yo no soy así, yo nunca he soñado con un matrimonio o nada parecido, yo soy un ser libre y que pretende amar en libertad sin falsa ataduras y mucho menos las esposas que determinan los cánones morales y sociales, pero algo en mi interior no cabe de la alegría. Me contengo y trato de pensar con claridad, yo tampoco pienso, generalmente actúo, pero en este caso y viendo su excitación, no puedo permitirle cometer un error del que seguramente se arrepentirá a la primera de cambio, cuando se de cuenta de que no me conoce, de que quizás no soy el ser humano que él piensa. Se está dejando llevar por la emoción del momento y contra toda mi naturaleza, decido pensar y ser razonable.

-No eres un idiota, no es eso… Es demasiado pronto como para pensar en eso (incluso me cuesta decir la palabra matrimonio), apenas nos conocemos, hace unos días yo era una simple mesera en una cafetería bar en Nueva York y tú vivías tu vida… Ni siquiera sé cómo vivías tu vida y tú tampoco sabes cómo vivía la mía. En términos prácticos somos un par de desconocidos que compartimos la cama y un intento… No sé de qué sea nuestro intento, pero no te precipites, no quiero que hagas algo de lo cual te puedas arrepentir el resto de tu vida.

Sé que escucha mi corazón mezclado con mis palabras, pero si mi corazón le puede hablas sólo le pido que le diga que esto que siento es lo más poderoso que mi ser ha sentido en su vida, porque mis palabras no se lo pueden decir, mi voz no toca las profundidades de mi alma y mucho menos les permite alcanzar la superficie.

Sus labios se mueven sobre mi piel cuando comienza a hablar y a mí me recorre un calosfrío que me eriza la piel. Mis manos juegan con su cabello y siento los dedos de sus manos jugar con el palmo de piel que tienen al alcance, lo hacen con premura y compulsión.

-Para mí no es demasiado pronto, ¿Qué es lo que tenemos que esperar?

Su voz aniñada muestra un dejo de berrinche, realmente está indignado y si se comportara como adulto sé que lo entendería. Me cuesta muchísimo trabajo forzarme a mí misma a ser la que actúe con coherencia y madurez, nada más lejano a mi verdadero ser, pero en esta ocasión no quiero hacerle daño a él, no me voy permitir que un impulso adolescente lo lastime y menos tomando decisiones trascendentes en un momento tan inadecuado.

-Tenemos que esperar a que la vida pase, a que nuestros propios sentimientos no se interpongan con lo que debemos hacer. Somos muy jóvenes aún, danos tiempo a que estemos seguros de que esto es lo que queremos hacer. Toda la vida es mucho tiempo y no podemos asegurarnos que eso es lo que realmente queremos, tú tienes toda una carrera por delante y no querrás cargar con un lastre como yo el resto de tus días. Imagina a el mundo de mujeres hermosas que te esperarán a la salida de un foro para pedirte un autógrafo o proponerte ir a la cama. No quiero ser yo la que te cierre el mundo ahora que apenas comienzas a verlo, no quiero convertirme en una carga, yo sólo quiero ser un disfrute, un algo ligero que no te pese cargar y mucho menos me pretendo convertir en la mujer engañada o a la que se tiene que engañar. No quiero eso para mí y tampoco para ti. Hagamos una cosa, comencemos con el proyecto que nos proponen y sí después de vivir todo lo que esto conlleve aún quieres casarte conmigo, entonces lo haremos.

Levanta su rostro y clava su mirada en mis ojos, por un momento que parece interminable casi puedo sentir sus pensamientos piar su alma hasta que logra articularlos en palabras.

-Tú no eres ni serás una carga nunca para mí, yo ya viví lo que tenía que vivir, ya tuve a las mujeres que quise tener, pero tienes razón, no seré yo el que impida que vivas las experiencias que yo ya tuve, eres mucho más joven que yo y entiendo que no sientas que es el momento adecuado. Sí tengo que esperar esperaré, yo no tengo prisa, yo sé lo que quiero, pero no voy a presionarte. Si lo que crees que necesitamos es tiempo, yo tengo mi eternidad dedicada a ti, puedo esperar.

Sus palabras implican que soy yo la se niega a hacerlo y en el fondo es cierto, no es que no esté segura de lo que siento por él, lo que me aterra es el futuro y que sea él el que se de cuenta un día al despertar a mi lado que nunca fui la mujer que esperaba, que no soy la mujer adecuada. Creo que él se engaña pues me niego a pensar que a la que trata de engañar es a mí. Un hombre tan hermoso como él no puede estar predestinado para mí, soy una mujer simple, pequeña y nada espectacular. Seguramente él podrá encontrar un cúmulo mejores que yo en el camino y siento que debo estar preparada para cuando eso suceda, pues sé que tarde que temprano pasará. Mientras eso sucede, estoy determinada a disfrutar de él hasta el último segundo.

Comienzo a reír pues quiero desmitificar este momento y dejar que la página se pase sola. Quizás me arrepienta, es más, ya lo estoy haciendo en este instante y no quiero que mi alma se derrumbe entre sus manos por lo que estoy sintiendo que acabo de perder. Quiero reír con todo mi ser para que él no note la tristeza que mi reciente decisión está produciendo en mi interior.

-Así que vas a ser el protagonista de los X-Files. ¿Qué diablos serán los X-Files? suena a algo misterioso y chistoso.

Teatralmente me levanto y camino por el pequeño pasillo entre la cama y la pared tratando de representar un algo que no sé que es.

-La Fox presenta su nuevo hit internacional… "Los X-Files" con la actuación estelar de David Duchovny y su pequeña compañera Gillian Anderson.

Él ríe a carcajadas mientras yo le sigo, nuestras risas invaden el espacio al tiempo que mi alma se desmorona a pedazos. Dirijo mis pasos hacia el baño y con un movimiento de mi mano le indico que me daré una ducha. Él hace el intento de seguirme y yo lo detengo con un escueto "No tardo". Necesito llorar y el nudo en la garganta me está asfixiando, no quiero que me vea hacerlo.

La sensación contradictoria aplasta mi alma, sé que acabo de hacer lo más coherente en mi estúpida vida, pero no dejo de sentir que perdí la oportunidad de agarrar la felicidad con las manos y hacerla mía. No puedo hacerle eso, sé que está equivocado y tampoco puedo ponerme a soñar con los ojos abiertos y perder lo más hermoso que mi inútil vida ha tenido. Sé que eso acabaría conmigo y no cuento con las defensas necesarias hasta ahora, trabajaré en ellas, pero mientras tanto tengo que llorar el duelo al que me acabo de condenar. Él ahora no lo puede ver, pero sé que algún día me dará la razón.

Como duele ser un adulto razonable. Odio serlo.

 **Continuará…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Todo es ficción VI**

CAPÍTULO VI

Nunca le he tenido más miedo a la hoja en blanco que el día de hoy. Me descubro dando vueltas a la misma idea compulsiva que se niega a abandonar mi alma desde que apareció hace poco más de veinte años atrás. Nunca estuvimos destinados a ser.

Escribir el final de una historia que me niego a aceptar, el ver que las letras parecen contrastadas contra el espacio en blanco le dan forma y realidad a todo aquello que me negué a ver. Lo hace real, lo proyecta al espacio tangible de mis sentidos y duele más que el recuerdo mismo o todo aquello de lo que me valí para que no tocara mis sentidos.

Recapitulo y siento la necesidad imperiosa de volver al capítulo seis, a ese instante precioso en el que todo pudo haber sido diferente y no fue, ese instante que podemos perder en un parpadeo sin saber que es el que definió el resto de nuestras vidas, o no.

¿Qué es lo que define la historia de un ser humano y lo distingue de un personaje nacido de la ficción, de la mente de cualquier creador?

Espero con paciencia que tome la estrepada del último tramo de la lectura y trato de evitar estar al pendiente de cada una de sus reacciones. El miedo me paraliza y espero la cruda verdad salir de sus labios.

 **Marzo 1993**

Igual que estrepitosa fue mi llegada a Los Ángeles, lo mismo ha sido la seguidilla de eventos. No sólo he tenido que pararme por primera vez frente a una cámara, entrar a un estudio e interactuar con un mundo para mí desconocido. Termino de leer el guión hasta el final ante la mirada atenta de esos pequeños ojos verdes que me roban el aliento y me dificultan enormemente concentrar mi atención en cualquier tipo de actividad distinta a perderme en ellos.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece?

Su torso desnudo, esos pectorales de ensueño, su quijada mortalmente masculina y la barba de tras días de encierro me distraen por completo. ¿Cómo pretende que yo haya puesto un ápice de atención a un mundo de diálogos que no entiendo en absoluto?

-Interesante… raro.

Se tumba sobre su espalda y palmea sobre su pecho para que yo recargue mi barbilla en él, le gusta hablar conmigo desde ahí, como si no le fuera suficiente nuestra diferencia de estaturas, pretende mantenerla en posición horizontal, pero me agrada que me vea desde arriba, incluso que de cuando en cuando haga el esfuerzo por incorporar ligeramente su cabeza para hacer énfasis en alguna brillante frase o un algún agudo comentario que merezca una sonrisa de mi parte o incluso una carcajada.

-¿Te parece? Es la cosa más absurda que he leído en años. ¿En realidad crees que esto lo puedan mantener por más de tres capítulos? El día que veamos al primer maldito extraterrestre se acabó el chiste.

Acaricia mi espalda mientras habla y definitivamente es mi pie para comenzar a jugar ante la disyuntiva de dos posibilidades, o nos perdemos en esta hermosa madrugada en disertaciones profundas sobre la realidad posible de vida en otros universos y la estupidez absoluta de los escritores al pretender mantener una línea argumental insostenible o entretener mis hiperactivas manos ocupadas en algo más relevante.

-¿A dónde mujer? Tienes que estar perfectamente fresca y descansada para el gran día. Mañana es tu primera audición y yo no sé si estaré ahí para acompañarte.

Hago caso omiso a su insipiente rechazo pues sé que es incapaz de negarse a una siguiente ronda, pero él insiste. Noto algo extraño en su mirada y no sé qué es.

-¿Qué sucede? No pasa nada hombre. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? ¿Qué no me den el papel? No se acaba el mundo David, puedo conseguir algo más.

Me mira con ternura y algo más, y ese algo no me agrada del todo. Me incorporo y me siento en la cama abrazando mis rodillas dándole la espalda.

-No soy la gran actriz, pero siempre puedo volver a limpiar mesas si es necesario.

Cuando mis inseguridades me asaltan parecen fieras hambrientas de sangre fresca y atacan sin previo aviso al primer incauto que se atraviese o las despierte. No lo siento moverse, pero sus dedos comienzan a trazar algún tipo de patrón sobre mi espalda.

-No es eso, es que yo mismo no alcanzo a comprender las implicaciones o alcances de todo esto… Tengo miedo.

Giro mi cabeza lo suficiente para volver a hacer contacto con su mirada. En verdad hay miedo en sus ojos y no entiendo a qué diablos le puede tener tanto miedo.

-¿Tienes miedo de no conseguir un trabajo? Ellos ya te seleccionaron…

Me interrumpe riendo y se incorpora para comenzar a depositar un camino de pequeños besos sobre mis hombros.

-Pues no con mucho gusto. Carter no está fascinado conmigo, estoy seguro que no le gusto, no le agrada mi trabajo. Además creo que…

Un pequeño cosquilleo comienza a desconcentrarme y ahorma mismo ya no quiero, necesito saber de qué va todo esto.

-¿Qué te preocupa tanto? Crees que no me he dado cuenta de las llamadas repentinas, de las salidas intempestivas, ¿qué es eso que no te deja dormir tranquilo? Sé que no debo preguntar más, primero porque no quiero saberlo, no me interesa en absoluto y por otra parte no sé si entenderé, sólo quiero que sepas que yo te apoyo en todo lo que necesites, pero no puedo hacer nada si no me lo dices.

-No tienes que hacer nada, sólo se tú y con eso será más que suficiente para conquistarlos como me conquistaste a mí, sólo basta con verte entrar a cualquier lugar para que lo ilumines todo.

-Eso lo dices porque te gusto, pero no es así. Yo no he conquistado a nadie en mi vida y si le preguntaras a mis ex compañero de clase, seguramente te dirían que lo único que sorprendía era ver a un bicho raro entrar por la puerta.

-Tú no eres un bicho raro… o por lo menos eres el bicho raro más hermoso que he visto en mi vida…

Hago el amago de enojarme, pero no puedo, la sonrisa en mis labios me delata, nunca puedo enojarme con él realmente. Es como un niño jugando y eso me impide pensar en otra cosa que no sea en lo hermoso que es. Continúa enmarcando su discurso con una carita de niño entusiasmado.

-… Ya sé. Si nada de esto sale bien, nos regresamos a NY a perdernos en Central Park, comer perros calientes y tirarnos en el pasto días enteros, yo puedo escribir y tú… Ser mesera ya no, porque llegaría cualquier idiota como yo y te llevaría con él, así que esa no es opción.

-Oye. ¿Qué insinúas? ¿Que me voy con el primer idiota que pase?

Se irgue firmemente sobre su espalda y pasa sus manos por un lado de su cuerpo como si presentara un producto en televisión.

-Soy el idiota más hermoso que te haya llevado, eso sí.

Me giro completamente y tomo sus mejillas con mi mano obligándolo a hacer un chistoso gesto con sus labios y los muerdo.

-Cuídate de los idiotas, que aparentemente son mi punto débil y el mundo está plagado de ellos.

Contra toda indicación y prudencia tampoco dormimos como se debe. El amanecer me sorprende entre sus brazos y mi cabeza sobre su pecho. Me parece el mejor lugar del mundo para ver el sol salir.

Trato de no hacer ruido cuando me levanto, me meto a bañar y al salir él aún duerme como un bebé. Tomo el ridículo bolso espantosamente grande, pero del que fui persuadida de comprar al quedarme sin mayor defensa ante una simpática vendedora que me aseguró que era la nueva tendencia en Milán y que pronto vería a todo mundo usarlas. Hasta ahora no he visto a una sola mujer con un bolso así de ridículamente grande y contrastado con mi tamaño se exacerba la percepción de su dimensión, pero por lo menos me ayuda a cargar más cosas de las que necesito y que mi pulsión obsesiva me obliga a prever en cualquier posible eventualidad.

Cuando cierro la puerta detrás de mí, echo una última mirada hacia donde él se encuentra y permanece aún dormido. Es un espectáculo maravilloso que comienzo a extrañar en cuanto cierro la puerta.

En el trayecto a las oficinas no hago más que tratar de recordad ese sinnúmero de parlamentos que no me hacen sentido y me aterra pensar que pueda paralizarme al momento de leerlos ante quien tenga que leer.

Me siento más que ridícula montada en este par se tacones que en mi situación parecen más un par de sancos. Pienso que en cualquier momento iré a parar al piso aplastada por mi monumental bolsa y con un tobillo fracturado, pero trato de mantener la línea lo mejor que puedo.

El no tan atento guardia del mostrador revisa en una lista tratando de localizar mi nombre, cuando evidentemente lo hace me extiende el gafete de visitante sin mayor amabilidad. Yo quedo en espera de cualquier otra indicación pues desconozco a dónde me debo dirigir. El tipo me observa con exasperación y me pregunta que qué espero. Me siento intimidada y mi escueta respuesta le pide indicaciones.

-La esperan en la oficina del señor Roth…

Sonrío como si supiera de qué diablos me está hablando, pero mi cuerpo sigue sin moverse, no sé a dónde diablos dirigirme, la única ocasión que estuve en esa oficina fui guiada por David y Randy ante mi evidente incapacidad de salir del asombro de encontrarme en un edificio de esas características, lo que me distrajo por completo y me impidió poner atención de a dónde me dirigía. Con mayor exasperación el tipo me ayuda aún contra su voluntad.

-Último piso. La secretaría le indicará que hacer.

Yo sigo sin entender, no es que nunca haya asistido a ningún casting, pero en definitiva no me parece el procedimiento convencional.

-Pero yo vengo a un casting… The X-Files… no sé…

Corro el riesgo de que el tipo me saque a patadas del lugar, pero en verdad no entiendo por qué debo dirigirme a la oficina de alguien en lugar del espacio destinado para el casting.

-A la oficina del señor Roth, es lo que indica mi lista, no dicen nada de ningún casting.

Ante la evidente exasperación del hombre no me queda más que acatar sus instrucciones a pesar de que no me hagan sentido. Camino con lentitud pues el temor de caer es mayor a los nervios que una situación desconocida me provoca. Prácticamente cuento los pasos para ver si mi cerebro logra concentrarse lo suficiente en mantener el equilibrio. Maldigo al que se le haya ocurrido un invento de tortura de tal magnitud, los zapatos de tacón deberían estar en exposición en cualquier sala de museo dedicado a la tortura.

Al subir por el elevador imagino que en el piso al que debo llegar estarán el resto de los aspirantes o las aspirantes al papel. No recuerdo con exactitud, pero me parece que el espacio no era lo suficientemente grande como para albergar a muchas personas. He asistido a castings donde somos cientos de aspirantes y más tratándose de una posible serie de televisión.

La puertas se abren y no veo a nadie más que a la amable secretaria de la vez anterior.

-Buenos días señorita Anderson, tomo asiento por favor. El señor está muy ocupado, pero la estaba esperando. Tiene una junta con los directivos y el señor Carter. Espere por favor… ¿desea algo de tomar?

Cavilo las posibilidades, tengo miedo de desplazarme más de lo debido con toda esta parafernalia que traigo a cuestas, así que declino amablemente la invitación a tomar cualquier cosa. No quiero tener que moverme más allá de lo necesario.

Tomo asiento en el sillón individual que se encuentra a un costado de la puerta de la oficina y bajo la mirada atenta de la secretaria o recepcionista. La moda nunca ha sido lo mío, pero al ver el hermoso atuendo de la chica comienzo a repasar mentalmente el mío. ¿Vendré correctamente vestida? Desconozco la definición de eso y me recuerda la recomendación del hombre en el elevador tiempo atrás. No reparé en eso pues lo olvidé casi de inmediato después de terminar en un hotel a pocos kilómetros de aquí. Una expresión involuntaria sale de mi boca y llama la atención de la atractiva señorita.

-Fuck…

Me mira con extrañeza para luego regalarme una sonrisa y yo corresponder apenada. Escucho el sonido típico del arribo del elevador y la campanilla que lo acompaña. Desde donde estoy se puede escuchar más no ver, pues queda de frente al mostrador y yo estoy a un costado. La sonrisa de la mujer resplandece y los ojos se le iluminan.

-¡Hermosa! Tengo cita con el señor, me podrá…

Desde el momento que escuché la expresión un balde de agua helada cayó sobre mí. Era su voz, era él y lo reconocería a cinco kilómetros, no necesitaba verlo. El rostro sonrojado de la mujer me enfureció el doble. En el momento en el que entré en su campo de visión se detuvo de golpe, pero no modificó un ápice su tono o comportamiento. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo escueto y continuó su trayecto hasta el mostrador en tanto la mujer le respondía con un entusiasmo descomunal.

-¡David! Yo encantada de hacerte pasar, pero el señor está en una junta y además está esperando a la señorita.

La chica dirigió su mirada hacia mí haciendo énfasis en la última palabra como si encerrara una doble intención. Él se giró nuevamente para verme y saludó verbalmente.

-Hola.

Así, sin ningún tipo de emoción, como si efectivamente no me conociera en absoluto. Yo no sé siquiera si respondí al saludo pues el flujo sanguíneo a mi cerebro bombeaba con tal fuerza que estoy segura de que mi rostro estaba más que enrojecido y mi pensamiento totalmente obnubilado. Después de saludarme así, giró nuevamente recargando todo su cuerpo sobre el mostrador acercándose demasiado a la mujer ante la estúpida reacción de ella, como si de una colegiala se tratara. Comencé a sentir náuseas.

-Dime hermosa, ¿no crees que el Señor Duchovny no merece más deferencia? Si me hace esperar me tendrás que compensar tú.

La mujer comenzó a reír como niña estúpida. Mi respiración ya rallaba en bramido, mis fosas nasales se expandían y contarían sin control, siguiendo el ritmo de mi agitada respiración.

La puerta a mi costado se abrió de golpe y en efusivo saludo retumbó en toda la sala.

-¡David! ¿Qué haces aquí hombre?

El cínico no desvió la mirada del escote de la mujer cuando le pasó el dedo por la barbilla y le dijo sin intención alguna de ser discreto.

-Luego vuelvo por mi compensación hermosa.

Todos los hombres que salían de la oficina rieron al unísono ante tan galante gesto ignorando mi presencia por completo.

-Pasa hombre, te estábamos esperando…

Mientras el tipo ese, el tal Roth lo tomaba por el hombro para dirigirlo a la oficina continuó hablando sin percatarse que yo estaba ahí, sentada a un lado de él.

-…Mira, acabamos de tener una pequeña junta y creo que necesitas conocer a los directivos, yo les estaba diciendo que tú tienes una magnífica propuesta para la que puede ser tu compañera, Jennifer Beals es un bombón de chocolate divino…

Las voces se perdieron detrás de la puerta mientras la mujer del aparador no hizo el menor esfuerzo por anunciar mi presencia, simplemente se limitó a mostrarme una sonrisa estúpida.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó, sólo podía escuchar estruendosas carcajadas de cuando en cuando y que no mermaban mi enojo. Sabía a la perfección que el acuerdo era mantener nuestra relación en secreto, que incluso nadie debería saber que nos conocíamos, ¿pero eso? ¿Eso era parte del trato, era necesario tal despliegue de galán conquistador? Me hacía cuestionarlo todo, en principio qué diablos hacía yo sentada en ese sillón esperando quién sabe qué cosa y en segundo lugar, replantearme si verdaderamente el hombre que conocí en ese lugar en Nueva York era realmente el que conocía. Si todo esto no fuera más que una estúpida pantalla, que yo no fuera más allá de una conquista de ocasión. Yo qué podría saber de su modus operandi, no le conocía en absoluto y eso fue lo que más me aterró. ¿Cuánto podemos llegar a conocer realmente a una persona?

Nuevamente la puerta se abrió para que únicamente él saliera, cerrando tras de sí se dirigió a mí.

-Soy David. ¿Vienes para lo del papel? Si quieres podemos leer unas líneas, yo soy una de las opciones y creo que te podría ayudar practicar conmigo.

El derroche de testosterona parecía insoportable. Extendió su mano a manera de saludo y respondí escuetamente, realmente prefería evitar el contacto físico con él a menos que mi mano fuera a parar en su mejilla en forma de cachetada. Hasta el tono de su voz se transformó en algo que me pareció casi repulsivo., lo único que menguó un poco la sensación fue la cara de decepción de la mujer que nos observaba.

-No escuché tu nombre. ¿Eres de aquí?

Se puso en cuclillas a lado mío mientras preguntaba y yo respondí con frialdad mirando al frente.

-No lo escuchaste porque no lo dije. Soy Gillian y no soy de aquí.

Yo podía ver las reacciones de la mujer pero no quería ver las de él. La mujer se sorprendió un poco con mi fría respuesta, pero su indignación era mayor a su sorpresa, evidentemente él me estaba prestando atención a mí y no a ella.

-Déjame adivinar… ¿Nueva York? Tienes toda la pinta de ser una chica rebelde de Brooklyn.

En tanto yo sacaba las desordenadas hojas del guión de la descomunal bolsa, me limité a responder sin prestar atención a su pregunta o afirmación o lo que fuera que haya salido de su boca. Entregué las primeras que salieron de aquella caja de pandora y él comenzó a revisarlas.

-Perfecto, mi escena favorita… la del motel.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron de forma poco discreta. Él comenzó a leer sus muchos diálogos y en cuanto comencé a escuchar su voz giré mi cabeza para encontrarme con sus ojos, el diálogo lo requería pero mi alma más.

Respondí con fluidez, los diálogos salían de mi boca automáticamente. Hacía años que me sucedía, a pesar del terror que me producía el olvidar en cualquier momento una línea de texto en el escenario, sin saber cómo, al momento de necesitarlo las palabras surgían de mi boca como por arte de magia. Nunca necesite de apoyarme en el texto para un ensayo.

Quizás sólo fueron un par de minutos, quizás una eternidad en la que nos perdimos en un océano profundo, su mirada y la mía, nada más en el universo.

-Sonido del teléfono… y hasta ahí terminamos. Gracias Gillian, nos vemos abajo.

Se levantó y dirigió rumbo al elevador. Antes de desaparecer de mi vista se giró sobre su eje.

-Gillian de Nueva York ¿cierto? Con G, no con J.

Me guiñó un ojo y se volvió a continuar con su camino hasta desaparecer por completo de mi campo de visión, yo no atiné a decir nada ni permitir que mi rostro mostrara ningún tipo de reacción. La voz de la mujer me sacó del momento.

-Cuidado con él, es un conquistador.

No atiné a responder pues la puerta se abrió en ese instante y los hombres salieron de a pocos en un desfile de testosterona que me ignoró por completo hasta que aparecieron Randy, Carter y Roth.

Peter Roth con un gesto me indicó que pasara a su oficina en tanto le indicaba a la secretaria que llamara a no sé quién.

Tomé asiento mientras él terminaba de girar instrucciones para después cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Se sentó detrás de su escritorio y acto seguido me pidió que me pusiera de pie. Me observó con detenimiento y descolgó el auricular para girar nuevas instrucciones. Tras colgar.

-Tenemos que hacer algo contigo, no puedo presentarte así.

Guardó silencio y mientras masajeaba su barbilla yo sólo pensaba en volver a tomar asiento pues el dolor en mis pies comenzaba a hacer mella en mí.

-¿Puedo…?

Pregunté más por cortesía que por pedir permiso, pero él negó con la cabeza.

-No, no. Espera que no tardan.

Un par de golpes en la puerta indicaron que habían llegado las personas que él había ordenado, evidentemente la gente corría para complacerlo.

-Adelante.

Ni bien comenzaron a entrar un séquito de mujeres, él giró instrucciones a diestra y siniestra como si yo no fuer más que un objeto a reparar.

-Hagan algo con ella, el peinado por el amor de dios y esos zapatos. Evidentemente necesita maquillaje, el personaje debe verse adusto, serio… mayor.

Las mujeres no preguntaron y acataron órdenes de inmediato. Me sentaron en la silla y se lanzaron sobre mi humanidad sin chistar. Yo me dejé hacer de la misma manera, pero eso no evitó que mi molestia fuera en aumento. Yo sé que no soy la mujer con más sentido de la moda o el buen vestir, pero me parece ridículo que pretendan transformarme en un instante en alguien que no soy. Si mis características no dan con el personaje pues entonces que no me lo den y santo remedio.

-De prisa que no tenemos mucho tiempo, están esperando abajo.

En unos minutos las mujeres terminaron con su labor no sin antes aclarar que era lo mejor que podían hacer con tan poco tiempo. Apenas si se me permitió mirarme al espejo y reafirmar mi temor de que había terminado como un maldito payaso. Quizás era un poco exagerada mi percepción por la falta de costumbre, pero de igual manera no podía evitar la sensación.

Nuevamente alguien golpeó la puerta y acto seguido pareció el sonriente rostro de Randy detrás.

-¡Oh por Dios! Pero si estás hermosa.

Randy extendió su mano ofreciendo levantarme y al instante en el que alcancé la vertical por completo me besó en los labios y me abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Cómo está mi pequeña favorita? Ven conmigo, vamos abajo.

El resto ya se había adelantado y él deliberadamente me hizo bajar el ritmo, cosa que no era necesario pues yo no podía ir más rápido debido a los tacones y al peso del bolso. Me tomó la mano y comenzó a jalar de a pocos para que deliberadamente dejáramos que ellos se adelantaran.

-Está complicado pequeña. Ellos quieren algo distinto, pero confiemos en que todo saldrá como queremos. No quiero que te pongas nerviosa, pero ahora todo está en tus manos. Yo no puedo hacer mucho más si tú no les muestras lo que tienes y yo sé que lo tienes. ¿No soy el Rey Midas del casting? Confía en mí, si se los permites ellos verán en ti lo que yo vi en esos hermosos ojos azules desde el primer momento en el que te vi.

Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y depositó otro dulce beso en mis labios para después susurrar muy bajo.

-¡Dios! Qué maldito suertudo es ese hermoso bastardo.

Me volvió a tomar de la mano y nos dirigimos al elevador. En cuanto llegamos al piso, las puertas se abrieron para enmarcar una nueva escena. David al fondo rodeado de unas cuatro chicas sumamente atractivas, con el clásico estilo de Hollywood. Exuberantes todas, con minifaldas y cuerpos esculturales, sonriendo de oreja a oreja con algún chiste del galán en cuestión.

Randy posó su mano en mi cintura y empujó levemente para obligarme a salir. Se inclinó para susurrarme al oído.

-Es parte del negocio pequeña. Su corazón es tuyo, créeme, lo conozco. Basta con verle mirarte.

David distrajo por un instante su vista del grupo de chicas y me dirigió la mirada manteniendo la sonrisa que ya tenía y compartía con las chicas. La sostuvo sólo un instante mientras Randy se perdía detrás de una puerta cercana al grupo de chicas. Me acerqué a un sillón que se encontraba libre, pues todas estaban de pie rodeando a mí chico. Perdí la mirada en el guión sólo para aparentar que leía y que nadie se acercara a mí, hasta que su voz me interrumpió de nuevo.

-¿Leemos unas líneas chica de Nueva York?

Ahora le respondí con una sonrisa y aparté mi mirada de las borrosas líneas del guión.

-Creí que eso ya lo habíamos hecho chico de…

Se levantó de golpe y extendió su mano para ayudarme a parar.

-De Nueva York también.

Me apartó un poco del grupo que nos observaba con atención.

-¿De qué parte de Nueva York eres?

Lo miré con extrañeza, parecía que genuinamente formulaba la pregunta y reparé en el hecho de que en todo este tiempo no habíamos hablado en absoluto de nosotros. Por lo menos yo no había dicho prácticamente nada sobre mí. Más allá de la cama había habido poco de pasado envuelto entre las sábanas y quizás de ahí provenía mi propia inseguridad. Mis palabras trastabillaron pues evidentemente había mentido, yo no era de Nueva York. Comencé a reír de forma nerviosa y cuando esos arranques me sobrecogen no hay poder humano que los detenga.

-No soy de Nueva York, no sé por qué te dije que sí. Es más, no sé en que momento te dije que era de ahí.

Me apartó un poco más, pero no lo suficiente como para que nadie nos escuchara hablar, el lugar era lo suficientemente pequeño para que eso no sucediera. Al parecer el asunto comenzaba a hacerse personal.

-¿Así que me mentiste? ¿Quieres leer conmigo o no?

Su semblante cambió drásticamente. Yo permanecía de pie frente a él sintiendo que esa no podía ser yo, me sentía más fuera de mi centro que nunca. Mi rostro maquillado como payaso o por lo menos eso sentía, los malditos tacones y la actitud de él. Todo aquello parecía un maldita película surrealista.

Alguien abrió la puerta donde supuse se encontraban todos los directivos y se dirigió a nosotros.

-Ustedes dos, ya que están en pareja vengan aquí.

David buscó mis ojos por un instante y mantuvo la mirada fija en mí por más tiempo del debido, pero eso me fue suficiente para anclarme a él. Las manos me sudaban y mi cuerpo completo comenzó a estremecerse.

Sus enormes pasos lo alejaron de mí con prontitud y al llegar a la puerta hizo una pausa y se giro para apresurarme.

-Vamos "G" woman.

En cuanto alcancé la puerta él colocó su mano en mi cintura y así entramos al diminuto espacio donde se realizaría la lectura. Todos los directivos estaban sentados a escasa distancia de donde nos indicaron debía ser nuestra posición. La iluminación era pobre y no entendí el motivo, generalmente se utilizan luces de set o sesión fotográfica, pero para sorpresa mía no había cámara que grabara la lectura.

Traté de ignorar la cercanía de todas las miradas y que eran únicamente hombres los que nos observaban. Evidentemente reconocí los tres rostros familiares, Randy, Carter y Roth. Miré a Carter esperando su indicación, pero me encontré con su mirada fija en las hojas del guión lo que produjo en mí una clara reacción de extrañeza. Mi ceja se levantó ante el evidente gesto de desinterés de su parte y el resto hacía lo propio a excepción de Randy. Una voz que no supe ubicar dio la instrucción de comenzar y entonces escuché la coz de David.

Lo que siguió lo vi entre brumas, no tengo claro cuanto tiempo transcurrió ni de qué forma. Sólo sé que mis ojos eran incapaces de ver otra cosa que no fueran esos ojos verdes o perderse de cuando en cuando en esos hermosos labios que se movían. La iluminación exacerbaba sus rasgos varoniles, hablaba con lentitud lo que produjo un efecto casi hipnótico en mí. Su voz llegaba con claridad a mis oídos y mi fascinación por él comenzó a hacer estragos. Pasó en más de una ocasión su lengua por sus labios humedeciendo ese labio inferior que sabe me enloquece y concentrada en esa acción simplemente escuché mi voz lejana. Supe que respondía en el momento preciso con mis diálogos pues de alguna manera mi cuerpo era consciente de ello, pero no tuve oportunidad de participar voluntariamente de la escena. Dejé que todo en mí fluyera y no hice nada por evitarlo. Fuimos él y yo en ese momento y nadie más.

La escena concluyó y una voz en alto me trajo de vuelta a la realidad de golpe.

-No quiero ver a nadie más.

Era el hombre rubio entrecano. Carter sonó lo suficiente determinante como para que todos se giraran a mirarlo y comenzaran a argumentar. En ese momento un frío espantoso recorrió todo mi ser. Seguramente lo he hecho tan mal que he arruinado la audición y no sólo para mí sino para el resto de las aspirantes que esperan en la estancia. El tipo parecía lo suficientemente molesto como para alzar la voz a los que trataban de disuadirlo o incluso le ordenaban que cambiara de parecer.

Uno de los hombre se dirigió a nosotros pidiéndonos que abandonáramos el lugar. Un nudo en mi garganta se fue gestando de a pocos, definitivamente había arruinado todo, nada de esto había valido la pena, pero me pesaba más por él que por mí, se suponía que yo debía haber demostrado capacidad para que ellos pudieran sostener su proyecto y no lo hice. Había defraudado a todos en un instante.

-Tú, ya te puedes ir y tú, espera afuera.

Mi confusión era tal que no alcancé a comprender a cuál de los dos dirigían cuál instrucción. Salimos y la puerta se cerró detrás de nosotros. Estaba a punto de tomar mi bolso y salir de ahí cuando David colocó su mano sobre la mía.

-Yo soy el que se va, tú espera aquí.

Y sin más se alejó perdiéndose en la nada. Tomé asiento envuelta en mi total confusión y esperé junto al resto de las chicas sin saber qué hacer. Se alcanzaban a escuchar algunas voces y un claro tono de discusión, pero era imposible saber el contenido de la misma.

Al tiempo, el mismo tipo que nos había llamado a David y a mí se asomó por la puerta para llamar a una chica más y otro chico de los dos que faltaban; con David eran tres en total. En definitiva no entendía nada, a mí por lo menos me había quedado claro que no querían saber nada más de mí, a razón de qué debía esperar.

Así continuó el desfile en tres ocasiones más hasta que finalmente el mismo hombre que llamaba a los aspirantes salió a informar.

-Por hoy ha sido todo, gracias pro asistir y nosotros nos comunicamos con ustedes para informarles lo que sigue. Los que no han pasado aún, ya se les llamará para informarles cuándo proseguiremos. Gracias a todos.

Con un grado de desconcierto todos nos levantamos de nuestros asientos para prepararnos a salir, pero el mismo tipo se aproximó a mí.

-El vestuario, aún no te puedes ir, necesitamos que devuelvas lo que se te prestó.

Las chicas me miraron con extrañeza y mi rostro ruborizado creo que causó más lástima que suspicacia. Me sentí tratada como una vulgar ladrona, como si me fuera a ir sin devolver las zapatillas y el saco. Una mezcla de vergüenza e ira se entremezclaron en mi estómago. Todos tomaron sus cosas y se retiraron mientras yo permanecía con mi guardia a un lado. En cuanto todos se alejaron lo suficiente el hombre me tomó por el brazo y me susurró.

-Quieren hablar contigo.

Y me escoltó de nuevo hacia el interior del lugar, pero nos encontramos con la salida masiva de la mayoría de los hombres que se encontraban dentro. Todos me ignoraron al pasar y la sensación de dirigirme ante un tribunal para ser juzgada por robo se incrementó.

Roth y un par de hombres que desconocía se encontraban de pie y hasta ellos me dirigió mi escolta. Uno de ellos comenzó a hablar acelerado intercalándose con los otros dos.

-Debes hacer algo con ese cabello y el vestuario…

-Necesitamos algo más formal…

-¿Seguro? Creo que el problema es que se ve demasiado joven, no parece de 27.

-No, necesitamos más escote, debemos compensar esa falta de estatura.

-Quizás más maquillaje, no sé… algo le falta.

Mientras deliberaban y me giraban instrucciones contradictorias, mi cerebro giraba en torno a una maldita pregunta ¿Si no les intereso, para qué diablos quieren que cambie algo? y como siempre, no pude contener el impulso y lo que mi cerebro pensó se vio impedido a pasar por el filtro de la conciencia y salió de mis labios.

-Si no les intereso, para qué quieren que haga algo con mi apariencia.

Todos guardaron silencio por un instante, intercambiaron miradas y fue Roth el portavoz.

-El jueves aquí y haz algo con ese cabello. Él quiere volver a verte.

Mi sorpresa fue mayúscula. Evidentemente se referían a Carter pues la mirada de todos se posó sobre él. Repetí por inercia.

-¿El jueves?

Roth respondió sin un dejo de amabilidad, parecía verdaderamente molesto y como si todo aquello fuera totalmente en contra de su voluntad.

-El jueves 18. Tenemos algunas cosas que discutir, nos permites.

Amablemente me corrió del lugar así que no me lo tenía que repetir dos veces. Me encaminé a la salida pero a un lado de la puerta se encontraban de pie Carter y Randy. Con un tono bajo Chris me murmuró.

-Compra o pide prestado un traje sastre y arregla tu cabello.

De nuevo con el maldito cabello, ¿verdaderamente será un desastre tal que todo el mundo hace énfasis en eso? Apenas y atino a asentir y largarme del lugar lo más pronto posible. Si el infierno existe, debe ser un día interminable de casting con los directivos de la Fox.

Cuando alcanzo la puerta de salida, la bocanada de aire es revitalizante, por lo menos dejar de respirar ese aire viciado me libera de esa carga invisible. El claxon de la lancha café llama mi atención, mi caballero andante aparece a mi rescate. Me quito el par de zapatos de tacón, los echo al interminable bolso y corro a su encuentro. Como si fuera chica de alquiler, me recargo sobre la ventanilla del copiloto.

-Sácame de aquí ahora.

Él estira su brazo para abrirme la portezuela al tiempo que ríe.

-No pudo haber sido tan malo.

Mientras entro al auto y azoto la puerta, le respondo compaginando mi molestia con el estruendo que produce la pesada puerta.

-¿De verdad está tan mal mi cabello? Cuando tenía quince años lo entiendo, ¿pero ahora? Dime la verdad…

Arranca a toda velocidad tratando de contener la risa sin lograrlo del todo.

-Bueno…

Mi mano va a aparar en su hombro en una pequeña palmada.

-¿De verdad? Si hubiera llegado con media cabeza rapada, el piercing en la nariz, mechones rosas y morados, lo entendería.

Abre los ojos descomunalmente y me mira con asombro.

-¿De verdad mujer? Que bueno que no te conocí así, no sé si tus hermosos ojos azules hubieran sido suficientes para reconocer a mi alma gemela detrás de semejante esperpento.

Se detiene en un semáforo lo cual agradezco para poder golpear su hombro a discreción con un sinfín de palmaditas.

-Oye, era una punk, no un esperpento.

Se lanza hacia mi cuello evadiendo la seguidilla de palmadas.

-Bueno, quizás tu olor me hubiera guiado, pero eso me hubiera hecho más difícil la labor y sí, debes hacer algo con tu cabello, no es que esté mal, pero no pareces una maldita agente del FBI, pareces más una estudiante de Class of 96.

Descargando toda la frustración y enojo le platiqué a detalle el resto de lo que él ya no presenció. Finalmente llegando a la casa y antes de descender del auto.

-Así que el jueves 18 tenemos el recast, entonces mañana al salón a arreglar ese cabello desastroso y hoy, ya que sobrevivimos al día qué te parece… ¡una cena a la Duchovny!

Lo tomo con mis dos manos sobre sus mejillas y con falso tono de ternura le replico.

-¿Desnudos en la cama con un par de emparedados o las famosas albóndigas?

Achica los ojos y sé perfectamente lo que se aproxima, yo misma lo he pensado antes de decirlo pero no quise evitarlo, para mí hay sólo dos formas de liberar tensión: Sexo y risas.

-No te hagas que adoras mis albóndigas.

Tomo sus labios entre los míos y sobre ellos le digo.

-Cállate que no me tienes nada contenta… ¿La recepcionista?

Él me toma por el cuello e imita mi movimiento, con una sola mano abarca casi la totalidad de mi rostro apretando un poco mis mejillas y profundizando el beso superficial que yo había comenzado, para de golpe soltarme y mirarme profundamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué con la recepcionista?... ¿Estás celosa?

Hago el intento de alejar mi rostro pues el golpe de recuerdo no me es agradable, no sé definir si son celos o no los que la producen, lo único que me queda claro es que no me gusta.

-Yo no soy celosa, creo ya haberlo dicho antes. Todo esto me desconcierta, no sé dónde estoy parada ni qué terreno estoy pisando. Quizás no soy la mujer mas brillante que hayas conocido en tu vida, pero sé cuando algo no marcha como debería y hoy sentí que yo no tenía nada que hacer ahí.

Su gesto de extrañeza es respaldado por un entrecejo un tanto descompuesto y en sus pequeños ojos se dibuja un enorme signo de interrogación.

-¿Por lo de la recepcionista?

Ahora sí hago un esfuerzo por liberarme de sus manos que aprisionan mi rostro y cabeza.

-No reduzcas esto a un simple berrinche de mujer celosa David, ya te he dicho que no lo soy, pero te das cuenta de lo que puede implicar para nosotros el que todo esto camine. Qué pasará si consigo el papel o peor aún, si como dice tu amigo Randy, todo está dispuesto para que suceda o no.

Su semblante se torna serio y adusto. En general yo no tengo muy buenos recuerdos de pláticas o discusiones dentro de un automóvil, preferiría sustituirla por algo distinto, pero me sabe mejor hacerlo aquí que en el departamento, no quiero hacer de ese lugar en el que compartimos la cama y algo más, un campo de batalla.

Él continúa después de una pequeña pausa, parece estar buscando las palabras adecuadas.

-No te voy a negar que soy consciente de que esto es algo importante, no sólo para mi carrera sino también para las personas que me lo han pedido. Sé que aunque no sea mi proyecto soñado, hay algo más que me obliga moralmente a sentir la responsabilidad de continuar, pero ahora mismo no quisiera que fuera algo que se interpusiera entre nosotros.

Mira al frente mientras habla y no me dirige la mirada, sólo se pierde en sus pensamientos y los manifiesta conforme las palabras van fluyendo. No quiero hacer preguntas tontas sobre algo que no entiendo del todo, sólo sé que es importante para ellos y a mí lo único que me interesa es apoyarlo a él. Coloco mi mano sobre su antebrazo para llamar su atención y que me mire cuando le diga lo que pienso, necesito que vea en mis ojos que no miento ni pretendo tomar una postura falsa ante esto.

-Mira, no quiero que hagamos una tormenta en un vaso de agua. No necesitamos justificar ni explicar cada una de las cosas que hagamos, simplemente yo confiaré en que tú harás lo que tengas que hacer y yo trataré de hacer lo mismo. El que la vida nos haya hecho coincidir no significa que dependamos el uno del otro. Estamos juntos ahora porque así lo queremos y no creo que haya mucho más que analizar al respecto.

Ahora me mira como si se hubiera liberado de una carga, con infinita ternura me observa y sonríe de lado.

-¿Qué diablos habré hecho yo para merecerte?

 **Fox Home Entertainment**

 **2121 Avenue of the Stars**

 **# 100, Los Angeles, CA**

 **Jueves 18 de Marzo 1993.**

No fue suficiente con enfrentarme al infierno de pasar todo un día en un salón de belleza sin poder decirle a las chicas qué era lo que realmente necesitaba, yo misma no tengo idea de lo que buscan ver en mí, sino que además tuve que poner a prueba mi escaso sentido de la moda. En el salón sólo atiné a decirles que necesitaba verme mayor y formal. Hicieron lo que pudieron con indicaciones tan vagas y heme aquí de nueva cuenta camino al casting sin saber qué diablos hago.

Recorro el camino ahora ya conocido para mí. Una pizca de seguridad me reconforta en el mar se desasosiego, pero la vida nunca es plana y he aprendido que definitivamente cuando crees estar preparado para cualquier circunstancia se presentará ante ti la única que no consideraste.

Yo me entero de todos los comunicados porque Randy es el que se los hace saber a David, de otra manera hubiera sido demasiado fácil descubrirnos. En esta ocasión nos han citado a ambos a la oficina de Peter Roth antes del recast. Evidentemente debemos llegar por separado y mantener este teatro.

El guardia parece reconocerme pero eso no aumenta su grado de amabilidad en lo absoluto, simplemente me extiende el gafete de visitante sin hacer preguntas. Me dirijo sobre pasos ya andados hasta la oficina donde me recibe la exuberante señorita de mis infiernos y me concentro en ella sin fijarme en que no soy la única persona en el lugar. Caigo presa de un abrazo efusivo y a pesar de mi sorpresa, sé perfectamente de quién se trata.

-¡Pequeña hermosa! Te esperan ya, pero como toda una princesa es mejor que los hagas esperar. Date a desear, que tu presencia sea siempre el ulterior regalo, que únicamente lo puedan conseguir si pagan el precio justo.

Trato de entender sus palabras, pero entre la sorpresa y la complejidad del mensaje me siento perdida entre palabras. Creo que mi expresión apoya mis pensamientos, pero Randy continúa en su soliloquio y aparente discusión interna.

-Bueno, tampoco debes convertirte en una diva de Hollywood sin cerebro, porque yo sé que esa cabecita loca está llena de inteligencia, utilízala siempre a tu favor.

Toma mi mano y me hace girar sobre mi propio eje como si de el final de un baile se tratara para terminar sujetando mis hombros y poner suma atención en mi rostro, en tanto yo no atino a articular una sola palabra.

-Déjame verte. ¡Por Dios! Este rostro de belleza sofisticada lo veré hasta el cansancio en todo el mundo y por muchos años. Nadie podrá negar que sigo teniendo el toque de Midas. Ahora sí estás perfecta, casi tanto como mi Jodie.

Deposita un pequeño beso en mis labios y con la misma delicadeza de siempre toma mi mano y me conduce hacia la puerta.

-Hasta aquí la compaña su primer y más ferviente admirador señorita. No los haga esperar más.

Abre la puerta y con su mano me indica el camino. No ha tocado para anunciar mi llegada ni he escuchado que la señorita voluptuosa tampoco lo haya hecho. Creo que se perdió en la escena que Randy representó ante ella. Peter se encuentra sentado en su silla, David al frente de él y del otro lado del escritorio, Carter sentado en la otra silla a un lado de David. Peter me recibe con efusividad en la voz, pero no hace nada más que eso y David se limita a girar su rostro para observarme, el único que se pone de pie y de inmediato me ofrece el asiento es Chris Carter. La voz en cuello de Roth rebota en las paredes.

-Siéntate por favor, estábamos comentando con los muchachos que moríamos de ganas de ver tu transformación.

Mientras Carter separa la silla y la acomoda para que yo tome asiento, Peter continúa con un tono no del todo agradable para mí.

-Mejor, mucho mejor, pero creo que todavía hay mucho por hacer. ¿No te parece Chris?

Hay algo en el ambiente que no logro reconocer y la falta de respuesta de Carter me lo confirma. La densidad aumenta en el momento en el que el señor Roth abre uno de sus cajones y deposita sendos paquetes de hojas sobre su escritorio.

-Perfecto, ahora sólo tienen que firmar.

Aproxima un tomo a David y otro a mí. Coloca un bolígrafo sobre cada uno de los abultados paquetes de hojas.

-Tuvimos que ceder en algunas cosas, ciertos términos legales que ninguno de nosotros comprende, pero que el departamento legal exige por mero trámite. Ya saben, cosas de abogados; confidencialidad, residencia, honorarios, regalías, y un extenso etcétera…

En ese momento mi cabeza comienza a perder contacto con la escena que observo, sé que habla, pero por alguna razón sus palabras no llegan a mis oídos. No entiendo que hago aquí y no abajo en el recast, quiero suponer que esto significa que ya no lo habrá, que de alguna manera me han elegido sin mayor trámite como había dicho Randy y eso me pierde en el sinnúmero de detalles en los que según yo tuve que perder el tiempo; mi peinado, el vestuario, accesorios y zapatos, que dicho sea de paso son los mismos que me prestaron, que no entregué la ocasión anterior y que por supuesto entregaré ahora mismo en el momento en el que termine todo esto.

Desconozco el tiempo en el que mi cerebro ha decidido salir de paseo y perderse en el mundo de los detalles banales y es en el momento en el que me percato que Peter ha hecho una pausa en su discurso, que mi cerebro se siente regañado. Roth me ve directamente a los ojos y sospecho que espera una respuesta de mi parte, pero continúa en el instante en que se percata que ha vuelto a captar mi atención.

-…sólo sepan que estamos haciendo historia. Firmen en los recuadros que correspondan a su nombre, en cuanto lo hagan pueden ir al recast. Todo el mundo debe estarlos esperando.

No entiendo absolutamente nada. Si no son los contratos del proyecto entonces qué diablos nos está pidiendo que firmemos. ¿Debo presentarme al recast, pero antes debo firmar un contrato? Quisiera preguntar y salir de la duda, no sé lo que debo hacer. Mis ojos buscan con desesperación los de David, pero él, envuelto en su papel de indiferencia no se digna a mirarme ni por equivocación.

Ahora es Carter el que me observa con detenimiento esperando a que yo haga lo que me piden. No distingo ninguna expresión en su rostro, simplemente espera, pero tampoco me presiona.

Aborrezco la sensación de absoluta soledad en compañía, la he vivido siempre, la he sentido siempre, pero nunca como hoy. Aspiro una profunda bocanada de aire y mi visión periférica me permite percibir el movimiento de David firmando cada una de las páginas del mamotreto. Me hubiera gustado tener un instante para pensar y otro para leer lo que firmo, pero no hago ni el intento pues no he traído conmigo mis lentes de lectura y sin ellos, aunque quisiera hacerlo me sería imposible. Me resigno y confío en que David sepa mejor que yo lo que estamos haciendo.

Firmo lo más rápido que puedo cada una de las páginas ante la atenta mirada de Roth y Carter. Al finalizar y dado que yo me había retrasado, Carter ya estaba firmando el tomo que ya contaba con la firma de David. Roth me guiñó un ojo y comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

-Listo, los esperan en el recast y tus hermosas contrincantes han venido desde Nueva York y su trayectoria nos exige no hacerlas esperar. Muchas suerte señorita y de lo mejor de sí. Esperemos que lo que haga sea del agrado de los directivos.

Su comentario me parece incisivo y malicioso, evidentemente está dejando en evidencia que yo no poseo dicha trayectoria y que no soy nadie para hacer esperar a las estrellas, además de dejarme en claro que a diferencia de lo que había supuesto en un principio, aún me encuentro en la lucha por el papel.

Mi alma rebelde hace su aparición y en cuanto salimos de la oficina me dirijo al sanitario. Como debo mantener el juego en el que se supone que David y yo no nos conocemos, ni siquiera me digno a informarle que no bajaré junto con él.

Al descender al mismo piso en el que se desarrolló el primer casting, las puertas del ascensor se abren para mostrarme un déjà vu completo, David rodeado de mujeres con la única variante de los personajes que lo representan. Cynthia Nixon y Jill Hennessy, son a las únicas que puedo reconocer, pero es suficiente como para saber a lo que me enfrento ahora y sentirme perdida sin haber jugado.

Todas ellas son altas y espigadas, con todo la pinta de estrellas de Hollywood, con la trayectoria y credenciales suficientes como para sacarme del carril sin siquiera haberme colocado.

Como éramos muchas menos que la ocasión anterior, todo transcurrió con mayor celeridad y en esta ocasión no fui la primera en pasar, tuve que esperar mi turno y verlas entrar, salir con un aire de suficiencia y seguridad que evidentemente yo no poseía.

Jill fue la única que se aproximó a mí y entabló una superficial plática conmigo. Me dijo que su apretada agenda la había traído hasta aquí, pero que la requería de vuelta en Nueva York a primeras horas de la mañana. No es que le haya prestado mucha atención, pero en vista de que no tenía otra cosa en la cual enfocar mi atención y no martirizarme por lo que evidentemente estaba perdido, decidí pasar el rato lo mejor posible.

Observaba con detenimiento a cada una y me imaginaba a David compartiendo miles de horas de trabajo a lado de cualquiera de ellas. Los visualizaba y hacía un esfuerzo por representarlos frente a mis ojos; sus complexiones, estaturas perfectas, sus rostros armónicos y yo como el lado opuesto de esa moneda.

Al finalizar nos agradecieron a todas y con algo parecido a la consabida frase de "Nosotros les llamamos" dieron por terminado mi suplicio, evidentemente con algo más acorde con el nivel de las aspirantes "Nos comunicaremos con sus agentes a la brevedad" Creo ser la única del selecto grupo que no cuenta con uno, lo que de inmediato me indicó que evidentemente yo no estaba incluida en esa lista y por lo tanto fuera de toda posibilidad de haber obtenido el papel.

No sabía que pasaría con David y conmigo de ahora en adelante, pero de cualquier forma ya veríamos qué nos depararía el destino. "Sino estamos destinados a ser, no hay nada que podamos hacer y si lo estamos, entonces tampoco estará en nuestras manos" Lo qué sí era una verdad de peso, era que ya no tendíamos por qué ocultarnos más y el darme cuenta de eso algo se detonó dentro de mí.

Una abrasador sensación comenzó a envolver todo mi ser y se gestó en mi pecho una emoción desconosida.

Yo podría viajar con él y acompañarlo en su nuevo proyecto, pero al yo no ser parte de eso, ya no tendríamos que fingir o pretender nada. El futuro se proyectó en mi mente con tal claridad que casi pude tocarlo con las manos.

Imaginé cómo serían esos días de grabación sin mí, pero al tiempo pensé en que podía esperarlo en casa y mimarlo después de sus intensas jornadas de trabajo. Un perro a nuestro lado y quizás algún pequeño jugando por ahí.

Por primera vez en mi vida una imagen así tuvo cabida. Me imaginé en ese momento en el seno de una familia conformada por nosotros tres y nuestra mascota. En un instante el mundo cambió para mí, una ilusión que llenaba mi corazón por completo se apoderó de mi alma en ese instante haciéndome sentir completa.

No habría obtenido un papel, un trabajo seguro o estable, pero tenía en mis manos el futuro de una vida sencilla sin fama ni fortuna, pero a su lado y era lo único que en verdad me importaba.

Desde el momento en el que dieron el anuncio de finalización del recast, me dejé envolver por la ensoñación dejando que todas esas imágenes que hasta hace poco me producían ganas de huir, me invadieran por completo.

Un jardín no muy grande para que el perro y nuestros hijos jugaran, tiempo para decorar una casa y criar los niños o quizás hasta cocinar yo misma u hornear de cuando en cuando un pie de manzana.

Me visualicé junto al mar con él a mi lado disfrutando de unas merecidas vacaciones. En ese momento me asaltó un recuerdo y repasé en mi memoria sus propuestas de matrimonió. Si en algún momento decidiéramos casarnos, me gustaría que fuera junto a la playa al atardecer.

Cómo es posible que un simple evento, que el hecho de no haber obtenido un trabajo pueda significar el quiebre que desvíe tu vida hacia lugares que nunca imaginaste y en mi caso, a un sueño que nunca me permití soñar.

Creo que una estúpida sonrisa comenzó a asomar en mi rostro, todo parecía iluminado y vaporoso como en un hermoso sueño y entonces lo vi aparecer ante mis ojos.

Su hermosa sonrisa me recibió de frente y comenzó un trayecto que me pareció la gloria en esplendor. El primer instante del resto de nuestras vidas.

 **Continuará…**

 **FINAL DE LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA.**

 **PRÓXIMAMENTE ESPERA LOS AVANCES DE LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA EN MI CUENTA DE TWITTER Roma_X**


End file.
